HS II - A Family Fallen Apart
by HaleWolfGirl10
Summary: Skyler Venandi, now former hunter is living with her Alpha werewolf boyfriend but that's not to say her life just suddenly became all rainbows and sunshine, how will she deal with the drastic changes life has thrown her way since moving to Beacon Hills and will her relationship with Derek withstand the struggles (Sequel to The Family That Hunts Together)
1. Ep 1 - Omega

**A/N: This is the second story of this series so if you haven't yet read the first one I suggest you do before reading this one as it gives you the foundation for Skyler and Derek's relationship. It's called HS I - The Family That Hunts Together and you can find it on my profile.**

**Here it is, first chapter of Season 2  
Hope you all like it and please, Fav/Follow & Review**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

It's been a week since everything went down and things were sort of starting to get back to normal, well normal as it can since I was no longer a hunter who hunted, I was dating a werewolf now and living with him since my father is gone and I refused to leave Derek's side.

Derek and I are great closer then ever and for the last few days we've been trying to find a place to hide out since the Argents have called war on Derek for becoming the Alpha and for what happened at the Hale house.

"So where is this place you found?" I asked Derek turning to face him in the confines of the Camaro.

"You'll see" I rolled my eyes and watched him smile which made me smile because his smile could brighten even my darkest of moods and lately that was more often.

"You should know I hate surprises or secrets" he grabbed my hand then pressed it to his lips.

"Just be patient Skye" I sighed looking back out of the passenger window as he started driving through the warehouse district of Beacon Hills which confused me but I was intrigued on where the hell he was taking me.

We finally pulled up near some kind of long forgotten building, I got out staring up at it in confusion but just followed him wordlessly holding onto his hand as he led me inside then down a metal staircase and I finally got a good look at what he was wanting to show me.

"This is your idea of a hideout?" it looked like an old railroad depo or something and there was four rusty train cars in front of me.

"We don't have a lot of other choices here Skye" I sighed knowing that and wasn't going to leave him.

"Yeah okay but we're going to need running water or something and lights"

"There's some old toilets back there with running showers still, I tested them earlier when I found this place and I'll set up some lights or something, we'll make this place work Skye" I nodded then turned around and smiled at him.

"Well then we should start moving in, huh?" he laughed walking towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you wanna grab your stuff first then we'll figure out a way to grab some of mine from the Hale house" I frowned looking up at him because I didn't like either of those options as they involve the two worst places for me right now, my house because there was too much memory and the Hale house because of what happened and because the Argents we're staking the place out.

"I guess so"

"Come on, we'll get it over with quickly" I nodded then grabbed his hand and we walked out.

I grabbed all the bags of clothes from my room taking them out to Derek's car then walked back inside heading to the basement where Derek already was looking around the room which was bare now since Jake and I had both already cleaned out this room.

"Uh I only need the trunk" I replied anxiously. "But be careful it's all the weapons I decided to keep with me" he frowned looking up at me. "Don't give me that look, you know I'm not hunting anymore but that doesn't mean I'm going to be defenseless especially when I'll be living with a werewolf" he sighed but grabbed the trunk and took it up to his car.

The rest of the furniture I'd already organized to be donated to a charity so once everything was cleared out the house was going to go up sale.

We finished up at my place and the moment I walked out I felt the remorse hit me but I still refused to shed a tear for my father because in the end he'd still hurt me and that is something I'll never forgive him for doing.

"Get me out of here" Derek nodded then grabbed my hand and led me to his car and we drove away for the last time.

Derek ended up being able to sneak back into the Hale house and quickly gathered up everything he could while we had the chance which was a duffel bag of clothes that he'd brought with him when he first came back and some kind of trunk that when I asked what it was he just told me not to worry which of course made me a little mad but he was entitled to his secrets just like I expected him to do for me.

We we're driving back to the train depo when Derek suddenly flinched and served off the road for a second before righting himself and I looked over at him worriedly.

"Derek?" he looked over at me. "What did you hear?" I asked since that was the only thing that could explain that reaction.

"Lydia screaming" he replied furrowing his eyebrows.

"What, where?" I asked him looking around.

"Everywhere" he replied confusing me but before I could ask him, my phone buzzed in my pocket with a text from Stiles.

**_Lydia's missing, she took off from the hospital, need your help tracking her please come it's an emergency – Stiles_**, I frowned looking down at it because while I vowed to be done with hunting and tracking this was Lydia and we had no idea what was wrong with her since Scott and Stiles went to the hospital a few days ago to check if her wounds were healing signaling her change but they hadn't healed at all.

"Can you drop me off at the hospital, Lydia's missing" he frowned but nodded, when he pulled up in the hospital car park I saw Allison so I quickly jumped out after giving him a quick kiss and ran towards her. "Ally!" she turned and her eyes widened.

"Did you hear about it to?" I nodded then we spotted Stiles jeep so we ran towards it just as he started it up and the lights turned on blinding me momentarily.

"What are you doing here, someone's going to see us" Scott said looking at Allison as we approached his side of the jeep.

"I don't care, she is my best friend and we need to find her before they do" Allison argued with him.

"I can find her before the cops can" Scott replied and I loved how ignored I was in this conversation.

"How about before my father does?"

"He knows?" Stiles asked her.

"Yeah" Allison replied and I frowned because that wasn't good. "I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUV's"

"Search party" Scott said looking at Stiles but I shook my head.

"Sounds more like a hunting party" I argued with him.

"Get in" Scott replied opening the door and Allison and I quickly squeezed over him getting into the back before Stiles pulled out of the carpark and headed down the road.

"If she's turning would they actually kill her?" Stiles asked Allison as we drove.

"I don't know" Allison replied shaking her head. "They won't tell me anything all they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here" I frowned not liking the sound of that.

"What others?" Stiles asked.

"They won't tell me that either" she replied.

"Okay, your family has got some serious communication issues to work on" I scoffed because secrets and lies were just about the backbone of every hunter family. "Scott are we going the right way?" Stiles yelled to Scott, who had his head out the window sniffing like a dog and I couldn't help smile at it.

"Take the next right" Scott yelled and Stiles did as he was told.

"She came here?" Stiles asked, as the four of us walked up to the burnt shell of Derek's old house.

"This is where the sent leads" Scott said as I rubbed my arms nervously, this place gave me goose bumps now.

"Alright but has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me" Allison replied then looked at me.

"Not with me either" I added then looked over at Scott. "Maybe she was using instinct...to look for Derek"

"You mean looking for an Alpha" Scott said.

"Wolves need a pack, right?" Allison asked him.

"Not all of them" he replied sounding dejected.

"But would she have been drawn to an Alpha is it an instinct to be part of a pack?"

"Yeah, we're…we're stronger in packs"

"Like strength in numbers" I asked him confused.

"No like literally stronger, faster, better in every way" Scott replied and I frowned thinking about that because I knew it was a werewolf's instinct to be in a pack and it'd been on my mind for the last few days on when Derek might start creating his but I didn't want to bring it up just yet and ruin the little love bubble we we're in.

"That the same for an Alpha?" Allison asked, I looked up waiting for a reply.

"It'll make Derek stronger too" Scott muttered.

"Whoa hey look at this" Stiles interrupted making us look over to see him kneeling on the ground and holding up a wire so Allison and I walked over to him. "You see this I think it's a trip wire" he held it up higher and we heard something click.

"Stiles?" Scott said behind us.

"Yeah buddy" Stiles replied as he, Allison and I turned and saw Scott hanging upside down in the air by his leg, his head just inches from the ground. "Oh"

"Next time you see a trip wire don't trip it" Scott replied holding up his hands and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah noted" we walked over to help get him down.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait someone's coming, hide" he whispered holding up his hands, we hesitated looking around since neither of us heard anything. "Go!" we ran down the hill, hiding behind some trees.

I peeked around and saw Mr Argent with two other hunters walk up to Scott but I couldn't hear any of their conversation then when they left Stiles, Allison and I started walking back over to Scott since they left him dangling by his leg.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked him.

"It's just another life-threatening conversation with your dad" Scott replied as I spotted a pulley rope system hanging from a tree.

"Help me with this" we went over to it but there was a thud behind us and the line went slack, we looked back to see Scott had cut himself free.

"Thanks but I think I got it" we scoffed at him.

"Yeah" Stiles said.

"Coming?" Scott asked walking towards Derek's old house so we followed after him but we didn't find Lydia or any sign she'd ever been here so we ended up giving up and left, I got them to drop me off at my old place since Derek and I didn't want anybody knowing where we we're staying.

Once they we're gone I ran down the street towards the alleyway I used to meet Derek in and found my bike hidden under a tarp since this is where I'd hidden it while Derek and I we're on the run but now that we'd found a place I guess it was safe to use now.

I grabbed the helmet off the seat and found the keys exactly where I left them in an old soup can underneath my bike so I put it in the ignition and turned it then smiled when my bike roared to life since I missed that sound.

I swung my leg over and pulled my helmet on then checked my surroundings quickly just to make sure I wasn't being watched and followed before I pulled away onto the road and drove back to the train depo parking where Derek showed me since we we're still going to have to hide my bike and his Camaro just in case the Argents drove by because their easily spotted.

I walked around the building and did another quick sweep of my surroundings before slipping inside and headed down the metal staircase but what surprised me was that Derek had already set up a few lights around which made me smile.

"Derek?" I made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked around but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey" I jumped and screamed as I turned around and saw him right behind me.

"Don't scare me like that" I hit his chest but he just laughed shaking his head.

"Sorry but your adorable when you're scared" I rolled my eyes then walked towards the train cars.

"So what have you been up to in my absence?" I asked him looking around and saw he'd cleaned up as well.

"Well obviously I cleaned up, hung the lights and-" he paused and looked down which confused me because he'd gone to tell me something.

"And?" I pressed and watched him sigh before taking a seat on some crates which made me worry since obviously this was serious. "Derek what is it?"

"Skye you know that I wouldn't do anything that would try and upset you but you know werewolves need a pack" I frowned understanding what he was trying to tell me so I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I know Derek and I wouldn't try to take that from you because I know it's your nature but I don't want you to do what Peter did, it has to be their choice and you can't pressure anyone into it" he nodded wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to stand between his legs.

"I won't do that Skye, whoever I decide to bite in I'm giving them the choice" I frowned because I didn't exactly like that plan either.

"What if you tell someone and they decide no then they'll know about you which is dangerous especially with the war with the Argents that we both know is coming"

"Hey it's okay I'm not going into any one of them lightly"

"Any one of them?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him. "How many are we talking about?"

"Three at first but maybe more if they become necessary" I frowned and looked down. "Hey I know you don't like it but I need a pack" I sighed and nodded my head.

"Okay I'm with you" I looked up then kissed him softly at first but with the growing sexual tension between us lately it quickly got more heated.

"Skye…" I nodded leaning back and sighed because this was starting to annoy me.

"I know, I know" he cupped my cheeks and lifted my face.

"Soon okay" I nodded again because he always said that.

"So anyone in mind yet?" I asked generally interested since this was going to affect me as well as Derek.

"Maybe" he replied intriguing me.

"Who?" he sighed looking down.

"It's a kid from your school, I was out looking for Lydia tonight when I ran into him at the cemetery after he was attacked by an Omega-"

"Wait what?" I glared at him. "There's an Omega in town and I'm just finding out about it now"

"Whoa hey take it easy, I'm telling you now because I only found out myself when I saved the kid after the Omega pushed over the backhoe he was using and trapped him in a grave" I frowned looking up apologetically.

"Sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" he chuckled. "So who is this kid?"

"His names Isaac, Isaac Lahey"

"Have you offered him the bite yet?" he nodded so I nodded back at him.

"Don't worry Skye I'm pretty sure he's going to say yes, I got a bit of backstory first when I noticed a bruise on his eye" I frowned looking up at him. "His dad abuses him and even locks him in a freezer" my eyes widened in shock because that was horrible.

"What the hell kind of father does that?" I spat but then frowned because I should know better than anyone that there we're fathers out there that liked beating their children. "Actually never mind"

"Skye-"

"Don't Derek I don't want to talk about it" I stepped out of his grasp. "So where are we sleeping, I have school tomorrow and need the sleep" he sighed loudly then stood up and led me to the last train car where I saw a mattress laying on the ground made with sheets and two pillows.

"It's not much but it's a place to sleep" I nodded my head because I didn't care as long as I got to continue waking up next to Derek. "Your bags are here" he nodded over to one of the seats where my bags and the trunk with my weapons were sitting on. "I'll leave you to get changed" I watched him leave and knew I'd upset him but I wasn't ready to talk about my dad yet even with him.

I grabbed a t-shirt and some cotton shorts to change into then headed out towards the bathrooms and showered using the showers and we're surprised they actually had hot water, after I was done I dressed then went back into the train car seeing Derek sitting on the bed shirtless.

"Skye are you ever going to talk about your dad?"

"What's there to talk about Derek, he's gone" I sat down on the bed and crawled under the blanket, I watched his shoulders sag before he turned off all the lights then laid down beside me and it was silent for a few minutes as we tried to fall asleep on opposite sides of the mattress which was strange since the last few days I would always fall asleep in his arms.

"When your ready to talk, you know I'm here right" I turned my head looking over at him and saw his eyes we're still open.

"Of course I know that Derek but I don't want to talk about my father, I just want to forget" he sighed nodding his head.

"I guess I can understand that" I rolled over and pressed myself against him.

"Don't worry Derek, I'm fine and if I ever want to talk about it then you're the first person I'll talk to because I love you" he smiled and ran his hand over my cheek then brought my lips up to meet his.

"I can live with that" I laughed and rolled my eyes but moved in for another quick kiss before I moved laying my head against his chest and wrapped my arm around his waist before letting myself drift off.

I rolled over in the morning and expected to come into contact with Derek but fell on empty mattress so I looked up but couldn't see him anywhere, I sat up and saw a note sitting on the top of my clothes bag.

_Skye, _

_Gone out but I'll be back by the time you get home from school, don't worry about me I'll be careful. _

_Derek xx_

I sighed then got up and started getting dressed, I grabbed some dark blue jeans, grey v-neck t-shirt and a denim jacket with my usual combat boots then grabbed my helmet and black fingerless leather gloves before grabbing my backpack and left the train depo making sure to secure the place up before I headed over to my bike and hopped on the rode to school.

I parked in my usual parking place and pulled my helmet off shaking out my long curls then looked up seeing Scott and Stiles heading into school so I quickly got off and caught up with them making myself known loudly so I wouldn't scare Stiles.

"Hey Skye, did you hear about the grave robbery last night, a liver was missing" Stiles said looking up at me, I frowned since Derek didn't tell me that. "I'm pretty sure it was Lydia"

"She ate the liver?" Scott asked him while I stayed quiet.

"No I didn't say she ate it, I just said it was missing and even if she did, so what it's the most nutritious part of the body" I gave him a disgusted face.

"You're disturbing Stiles"

"I never ate anyone's liver" Scott cut in before Stiles could comment on my observation.

"Yeah cause when it comes to werewolves, you're a model of self-control" Stiles spat a little venomously. "Actually wait, hold on" I looked up as Stiles stopped Scott. "You're the test case for this so we should be going over what happened to you"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked back confused and I rolled my eyes.

"He means, what was going through your mind when you we're turning?" I cut in and inwardly debated while I was still hanging out with these idiots, I didn't have to watch Scott anymore so therefore had no reason to be but they we're kind of the only semi-friends I have since moving here as I haven't had time to make any others.

"What we're you drawn to?" Stiles added when Scott still looked at us dumbfounded.

"Allison" Scott replied and I stared at him.

"Nothing else?" I asked him. "Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered" he admitted with a small smile. "But no, that's good though right?"

"How is that good?" I asked him not seeing the connection.

"Cause the night Lydia was bitten she was with Stiles" I looked up and shrugged as that kind of made sense but I doubted it since Lydia only went with Stiles to the formal because of Ally.

"Yeah but she was looking for Jackson" Stiles replied pointing over at the silver Porsche that just pulled into the carpark with Jackson getting out of it.

"Well you never know Stiles, this just might be your chance" I laughed tapping his shoulder.

"Thanks for the sarcasm Skyler" I glared at him because I hate my full name.

"Don't call me Skyler" I snapped at him angrily. "Call me Skye or I'll shoot you in the face" I walked off ahead of them.

"Psycho" I stopped and turned back to Stiles. "Uh I mean…ah crap" he moved behind Scott who was smiling at this exchange between me and Stiles.

"I'd watch my back Stiles, Scott wont always be around to hide behind" I smirked then headed into school heading to my locker.

"Skye hey?" I turned and saw Allison so I gave her a smile.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" she smiled but still looked nervous about something.

"Are we okay?" I frowned as I opened my locker and dropped my helmet into it.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be okay"

"Just with everything that happened with Kate, your dad and the Hale house you haven't said so much as a word to me" I frowned again grabbing out my first class book.

"That has nothing to do with you, more to do with your family" she frowned as I turned to her. "I've given up hunting and I know your dad might not like that even though it's none of his business and also because I'm kind of living with Derek so..." her eyes widened. "Yeah that's exactly the reaction I was expecting which is why I'm hoping we can not tell your dad"

"Why, where's your brother?" I shut my locker then turned to her.

"He went back to Berkley but he emancipated me before he left because right now Derek is the best thing to happen to me since moving here so…" I shrugged. "Secret please?" I held out my pinkie finger and she laughed.

"They won't find out from me" she linked her pinkie with mine and we shook them. "Just like when we we're kids" I laughed then let go and we headed towards study hall before school officially started then we went our separate ways for class.

I walked into chemistry and took a seat next to Scott giving him a small smile before I leaned back and waited for Harris to hand the pop quiz out which surprised me since I hadn't known about it and didn't study given the week Derek and I have spent looking for accommodations, I started to look over the first page but Stiles' voice caught my attention.

"Alright it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this but he's right" I looked at Scott confused since I clearly missed something.

"Jackson" Scott said after he caught my look before looking back at Stiles "And I know" he added directing it at Stiles.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles asked him.

"This is a pop quiz Mr Stilinski, if I hear your voice again I may be tempted in giving you detention for the rest of your high school career" Harris told him.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"There it is again, your voice triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently" I raised my eyebrow towards this teacher since I'm pretty sure you couldn't talk to students this way. "I'll see you at three for detention" I looked back at Stiles smirking at him as he glared towards Mr Harris. "You too Mr McCall, Miss Venandi?"

"No sir" Scott said and I shook my head glaring at him because I didn't do anything yet he called on me.

I quickly got to work on my quiz filling out the answers as best I could which wasn't exactly as hard as I thought but then Jackson suddenly ran out looking like he had a bloody nose so I looked back at his table and noticed a few drops of what looked like black blood on his quiz paper, it was the same color of blood Derek threw up when his body was trying to heal itself when Kate shot him.

I looked towards the door where Jackson disappeared and glared because I was perceptive enough to know that wasn't a coincidence and oh was Derek going to be in trouble when I get back to the train depo for not telling me he's bitten Jackson.

After school I headed towards my locker but saw Allison was already at hers pulling out a dress for Kate's funeral which was today and I frowned at the deep breath she took so I walked towards her and touched her shoulder.

"You okay?" she nodded then noticed a note in her locker so she grabbed it and opened it while I looked away knowing it was personal but looked up when she smiled so I guessed it was something from Scott, she put it back then went to close her locker.

"Nice dress" I looked up at the voice and saw it was from a boy a couple lockers down.

"Nice camera" Allison replied but then two other voices caught our attention.

_"…not her sister, her Aunt, the one who murdered all those people with her dad" _I turned and saw two girls talking behind us.

_"You mean the crazy bitch and follower who killed all those people?" _I frowned.

_"Yeah the fire, all those animal attacks, it was Allison's Aunt and Skyler's Father" _

_"Are you kidding I sit next to Allison in English" _

_"Find a new seat" _the first girl said then they laughed so I glared towards them especially when Allison took off which pissed me off even more than I already was so I walked towards them.

"Hey ever heard the phase 'Bitches get Stiches', we don't get to pick our family so maybe you should think about that before you go gossiping when clearly everyone can hear you" I stormed off not caring that I practically just forfeited my chance to make any new friends but then I'd probably already had because of my dad.

Jake and I were the only living relatives my dad had left so it'd been up to us on what we did for a funereal but we didn't want one because the media and everyone staring at us so we'd opted to have his remains cremated and Jake got them sent to him since I wanted nothing to do with my dad or his ashes.

When I figured it'd been enough time for students to leave I went back and grabbed my stuff from my locker and headed over to my bike pulling on my helmet before I sped out of the carpark going back to the train depo again being careful I wasn't followed but I knew most of the Argents were going to Kate's funereal.

I parked my bike next to Derek's Camaro kicking the stand out then pulled my helmet off glaring towards it because I might just use this anger for good, I hopped off then headed inside watching him come out of our train car with a smile but it soon fell.

"What the hell we're you thinking!?" I yelled at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Jackson Derek, did you think I wasn't going to find out?" he frowned looking down at his feet.

"I was going to tell you but after the last week, trying to find somewhere to stay there wasn't any time"

"Wasn't any time, are you kidding me?" I spat at him. "When did you bite him?"

"The night your dad died, after I left you I went back to the Hale house and he turned up asking for it so I gave it to him"

"You're an idiot, did you honestly think Jackson was the best person to bite, the guy has been hassling Scott since day one and if it wasn't for him then they wouldn't have even found out about Scott and it's his fault you we're taken by your ex-sex buddy, need I list anything else"

"Skye-" he took steps towards me but I stepped back.

"No I'm angry at you and I'm not about to let you weasel your way out of it, you should have told me about Jackson Derek"

"I know!" he yelled startling me. "I know and I'm sorry" he walked towards me again and this time I didn't step back. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you okay"

"Derek we need to be able to be honest with each other otherwise this is never going to work especially when the odds are already stacked against us"

"And I will okay, I promise I'll tell you about anyone else I plan on turning okay" I nodded then sighed loudly turning to drop my helmet down on some old crates. "Now what else is bothering you?"

"Just school" I muttered rolling my head trying to relive the pressure.

"What happened?" he asked coming up behind me and immediately his hands went to my shoulders and neck working at the knot there.

"Some girls we're standing right behind me and Allison gossiping about Kate and…and my dad not caring that we could hear every word and I might have exploded at them which ruined any chance to be normal at that school again" he laughed so I turned and hit his chest. "It wasn't funny Derek!"

"I know but I could only imagine it" I rolled my eyes at him but then smiled because his smile was infectious.

"You're an ass" I went to walk away but he grabbed my waist lifting me up and sat me on the crates next to my helmet.

"Hey come here, am I forgiven?" I pretended to think about it before pressing my lips to his.

"Not at all but I needed that" I replied after we separated, he smiled then went to press his lips back to mine but then the sound of static interrupted us. "What the hell is that?" I hopped down and walked into our train car and I walked towards the box of guns opening it then found what it was, it was my old radio I used to listen in on police frequency's.

"That things being going off all day, I didn't want to see what it was since that's your stuff" I smiled back at him then turned it up louder.

_"…did you say 4-1-5 Adam?" _I frowned at the Sheriff's voice.

"What is that?" Derek asked me.

"4-1-5 is a disturbance in a car" I replied and watched him shake his head probably surprised I knew every police code.

_"They we're taking a heart attack victim D.O.A but on the way to the hospital something hit 'em" _I looked back at Derek.

_"What, hit the ambulance?" _the sheriff asked his colleague.

_"Copy that, I'm standing in front of it right now, something got in the back there's blood everywhere and I mean everywhere" _

"The Omega?" I asked looking up at Derek and he nodded.

"Probably" I frowned because there was something seriously wrong with this guy, first he robs a grave and takes a liver, now hitting some poor dead person on the way to the hospital.

_"Alright unit four, what's your 20?" _the sheriff asked.

_"Route five and post, I swear I've never seen anything like this"_ I frowned turning the radio off then sighed looking up at Derek.

"We have to stop this guy, he's not hurting anybody really but he can't keep doing this" Derek nodded so I sighed loudly then grabbed my dagger out of the pocket in the top lid and slipped it into my boot then grabbed a Glock.

"You okay to be doing this?" Derek asked watching me load it up with normal lead bullets.

"Yeah I'm okay" I pulled off the denim jacket then pulled on a shoulder holster then tucked the gun and an extra clip into it before grabbing my blue leather jacket and pulled it over to hide them. "Ok ready" he smiled despite watching me load up my weapons.

"Let's go" he grabbed my hand and led me out of the train depo locking up before we headed to his Camaro and sped to the location then parked the car in a secure position before hiking through the woods with him tracking the Omega.

"Who would have thought a former hunter and a werewolf teaming up to track" Derek rolled his eyes but I saw the hint of a smile.

"Just stay close, this guy might not be all entirely stable and won't hesitate to attack before you get the chance to pull the trigger" I nodded rolling my eyes just slightly at the insinuation I'm only useful with my gun but kept in step behind him all the same since although I could easily fight my way out he was my best chance against a rabid Omega, we walked a bit further when Derek suddenly stopped and inhaled deeply then looked up and growled.

"What?" I asked but he didn't reply and just grabbed my hand then ran so I didn't question him and tried to keep up with him as he pulled on my hand, he dropped my hand then ran forward a bit jumping down off a rock then shoved someone over.

"Skyler hurry up" he grabbed…Scott and started dragging him over to the trees while the omega I'm guessing was trapped in a hunters snare by his arms. "Skye now!" I quickly looked away and ran to catch up with Derek who was restraining Scott.

"What are you doing, I can help him" Scott protested.

"They're already here" Derek replied as I ducked behind him knowing who he was talking about.

"I can help him!"

"Quiet!" Derek snapped looking towards where we'd left the Omega and I watched as the Argent's and their other hunters came into view while the werewolf hanging by his wrists snarled every time Mr Argent took a step close to him but then he electrocuted the werewolf forcing him to shift back into a human.

"Who are you?" Mr Argent asked but when the Omega didn't answer he continued. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, nothing I swear" he finally stuttered.

"You're not from here are you" Mr Argent asked him but again got no response. "ARE YOU?" he yelled.

"No!" the Omega replied. "No I came…I came looking for the Alpha, I heard he was here that's all" I looked up at Derek knowing that his reply would've just added to the target on his back from the Argent's. "Look I didn't do anything I didn't hurt anyone, no one living he wasn't alive in the ambulance, he wasn't I swear" the man added pleading for his life.

"Gentlemen!" another voice yelled out and my eyes widened in shock as I peered around to get a better look and saw the man I'd hoped to never see again since even as a five year old he'd creeped me out.

"Oh no" I mumbled to myself and both Derek and Scott turned to me but I didn't look up at them.

"Take a look at a rare sight" Gerard Argent went on as he turned towards his son. "You wanna tell them what we've caught?"

"An Omega!" Mr Argent answered him.

"The lone wolf, possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered and possibly alone by his own choice, certainly not a wise choice" Gerard walked towards a rock behind him and slowly pulled out a sword then walked back towards the dangling werewolf. "Because as I am about to demonstrate…an Omega rarely survives…on his own"

"No!" I whispered and went to go out there but Derek grabbed a hold of my jacket just as Gerard swung the sword and sliced through the werewolf severing his lower half.

"Look, look, look at them" Derek said forcing Scott to look. "You see what they do, this is why you need me why we need each other, the only way to fight them is together"

"What are they doing?" Scott asked him as I glared at the scene watching Gerard be proud of his work.

"Declaring war!" Derek replied seething with anger then pushed Scott away and we quietly made our escape then got into Derek's Camaro and dropped Scott home before we returned to the train depo, I immediately headed into our train car and dropped my weapons back into the trunk. "Skye talk to me?"

"Derek our lives just got more difficult" I replied sitting down on the mattress.

"You mean Gerard?" I looked up shocked that he knew who it was. "They used to live here remember, I know who Gerard is" I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"You don't know him like I do though" I looked up as he sat beside me. "He's cruel, vindictive and calculating, even as a child when we would visit the Argents I steered clear of him when he was there because even when I didn't know about werewolves or my family's alternative job he frightened me Derek"

"Hey he won't hurt you, you honestly think I'd let him hurt you?" I turned to him.

"It's not me I'm worried about Derek, he just declared war on you which also means he declared war on me and believe me he's not going to like it when he finds out the part I played in Kate's death"

"You had nothing to do with Kate's death" he cupped my cheeks.

"It won't matter to him because as far as the Argents believe I'm a werewolf sympathizer and that's worse than being turned into one" I moved and straddled his waist. "I can't lose you Derek, your all I have left"

"I'm not going anywhere Skye because nothing is going to happen to me" he traced his thumb under my eyes and I sighed leaning into it. "And I promise the Argents aren't going to touch you, I will never let them hurt you again"

"Derek I don't want you protecting me if it means you'll be reckless and get yourself killed because if you died saving me then I'd never forgive myself"

"Skye you're my mate and I'd gladly give my life if it meant you we're safe" I frowned looking up at him.

"No you won't Derek" he smiled cupping my cheeks again.

"Let's agree to disagree on this matter" I frowned but he quickly kissed me and I found myself distracted until he pulled away.

"Nice try but no dice" he frowned which made me smile. "If you want to vow to lay down your life for my protection then I'll do the same, because I'd die to protect you as well"

"Skye-"

"Uh" I put my finger over his lips. "Fair is fair Derek Hale" he growled but I could sense it was playfully.

"What am I going to do with you?" I smiled.

"I can think of a few things" before he could argue I crashed my lips down on his and wrapped my arms around his shoulders keeping us tightly pressed together. "I love you Derek, more than my own life"

"Skye-" he was cut off by the metal door into the train depo closing which made us both look up shocked and he breathed in sampling the scents. "Isaac" he answered me when I looked at him then he moved me off his lap and stood up to greet our new guest.

I frowned because he was almost finally about to give in but of course the universe was out there just to screw with me, I stood up when he stepped out of the train car and followed him seeing Isaac's eyes widen.

"Hi" I waved nervously because I had no idea what Derek had told him or how much he knew.

"Isaac this is Skye, Skye this is Isaac" Isaac looked up at me a little shy so I smiled

"Don't worry Isaac, I'm not the one who bites" I joked and saw Derek roll his eyes.

"She will shoot you if you cross her though" Derek replied back making it my turn to glare and roll my eyes at him before I walked up to Isaac.

"Skyler Venandi but call me Skye or I will shoot you" Isaac laughed and took my hand as I offered it to him and I watched Derek frown as we shook hands.

"Are you two…?" Isaac asked gesturing between me and Derek.

"Yes so hands off" Derek replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't mind him he's a sourwolf" I replied smiling when I saw Isaac did and because Derek groaned at the word 'sourwolf' and I'll admit I have to tip my hat off to Stiles for that nickname because it's so Derek.


	2. Ep 2 - Shape-Shifted

**Skye's POV**

Isaac and Derek went somewhere to talk privately but I knew exactly what was going on, Isaac had accepted Derek's offer so I sat tight for a while looking over everything in the room slowly and saw the chest Derek had gotten from the Hale house so I walked over to it and lifted the lid seeing it was filled with a whole bunch of chains and restraints.

"Bye Skye" Isaac said running up the stairs holding onto his side and I frowned knowing that meant he was bitten.

"Bye I guess" I muttered then jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Busying myself" I replied closing the lid then stood up.

"There chains for the full moons, to chain up the Beta's " I sighed nodding my head already knowing that.

"Isaac accepted didn't he?" Derek nodded then wrapped his arms around my waist. "You have to swear to me that you'll be careful, Gerard is going to come at you hard and-"

"Skye nothing is going to happen to me or you" I sighed putting my arms around his shoulders then hugged him putting my head against his chest feeling the steady beat of his heart.

"I can't lose you"

"You're not going to" he kissed my head. "Come on let's got get some food" I smiled then let him lead me out to his car and we picked up some Chinese food then went to the reserve and sat in the Camaro, eating and overlooking Beacon Hills.

"This is nice" I replied looking up at him with a smile. "Almost like a date" he looked over.

"I'm sure I could do better than crappy take-out for our first date"

"Why do you get to plan our first official date?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Because I want to, you deserve to be spoiled" I rolled my eyes at him but smiled then leaned over and stole some of his food. "Hey you have your own" I laughed chewing.

"But it tastes better when it's some else's" he rolled his eyes at me but eventually smiled.

We finished eating then headed back to the train depo and started getting ready for bed but then Isaac came in yelling for Derek making me worry since that couldn't have been good.

"Derek, Derek!" he ran into our train car.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked him and when I turned back I saw he was glowing his eyes at Isaac trying to look intimidating.

"My dad, I think he's dead" my eyes widened as Derek stepped forward all serious now.

"What did you do?"

"That's the thing, it wasn't me" Isaac replied confusing me so I turned to Derek.

"Another Omega?" I asked him but he didn't reply.

"What did you see?" Derek asked Isaac.

"I didn't, I just found his body" I frowned looking down at my hands as I heard Derek sigh loudly.

"Stay here tonight, I'll figure it out in the morning" I looked up at Derek but he just gave me a soft smile then led Isaac into another train car where he could stay then returned a couple minutes later.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know but I'll deal with it tomorrow" I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"Just great, if it's not one thing about their stealing body parts then there's a homicidal nutjob killing people again"

"Hey we'll figure it out and stop it" I nodded then changed for bed and climbed in but Derek didn't come to bed straight away and I ended up falling asleep without him for once.

When morning came I reluctantly got up, showered and got dressed blue jeans, white long-sleeved shirt and a black leather jacket with my combat boots then walked out ready to leave and saw Isaac walking out of his train car dressed.

"Hey Isaac, you okay?" Derek told me about his father abusing him but he still lost his dad last night.

"Yeah" he mumbled nervously and I hated that I made him nervous around me.

"Do you want a ride to school?" I asked him and he thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Where's Derek?" he asked me which made me frown as I grabbed my helmet and my spare one.

"He left early this morning I think, it's a usual thing for him don't worry" I replied handing him the spare helmet and he looked down at it. "Come on" I led him upstairs and over to where I hid my bike and his eyes widened at the sight.

"This is yours?" I nodded smiling and caressed the fuel tank.

"Yep this is my baby" I hopped on and pulled my helmet on. "Come on before we're late" he nodded hopping on behind me pulling his own helmet on then I drove to school parking in my usual spot letting him off first then took the helmet from him.

"Thanks Skye" I smiled as I took my own helmet off.

"Don't mention it, your with Derek now and that means your with me and I'd like to be friends especially if we're gonna be living together" he nodded with a small smile then headed into school, I hopped off my bike then looked up seeing Allison and Lydia heading into school making me smile relieved to see that Lydia was okay since I'd heard from Stiles that they found her last night when she walked towards the ambulance scene completely naked and Stiles fainted at the sight. "Allison, Lydia" I called making them wait for me as I caught up. "Hey Lydia, you okay?"

"Of course" she smiled but I could tell it was a front.

"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked her.

"They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying 'we have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days' but personally I don't care, I lost nine pounds" Lydia replied again throwing up a front.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked her.

"Please, it's not like my Aunt or my dad is a serial killer" Lydia replied then walked in as Ally and I shared a look before following her and noticed just about everyone had stopped to stare at us.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds" I whispered towards Lydia when she looked around like a deer in headlights, she frowned then flipped her hair back before walking down the hall with Allison and I following her again but I walked to my locker and put the helmets inside before heading out to the fields to catch Scott and Stiles.

I found them sitting on the benches before Stiles suddenly took off just as I walked up and sat next to Scott smiling at him, he turned and frowned looking at me making my smile drop.

"What?"

"Did you know?" he asked confusing me.

"Know about what?"

"Derek turning people" I frowned looking down. "Who is it?" I looked up at him and went to reply but Stiles came back dropping the goalie gear at Scott's feet.

"I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day" Stiles said as he sat down on the bench.

"But I hate playing goal" Scott protested.

"Remember when I said I had an idea?" Stiles asked. "This is the idea"

"Oh" Scott replied then looked at him. "What's the idea?"

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes" Stiles replied just as Coach blew the whistle and everyone got in line for drills, Scott went into the goal and the Coach threw the ball at the first player in line then blew the whistle again.

Scott suddenly ran out of the goal and tackled the player before sniffing him very clearly and looking crazy which made me frown because I had a feeling Scott was going to tackle each player until he found out which one was the new werewolf and I felt even worse for not telling him about Isaac, I painfully watched wincing as two more players got tackled by Scott before this time Scott took down Danny.

"McCall you come out of that goal one more time and you'll be doing suicide runs till you die it will be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide" Coach yelled.

"Yes coach" Scott said but when I looked at Jackson I saw him watching Scott rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey coach my shoulder's hurting I think I'm gonna sit this one out" I frowned as I thought about him how he'd received the bite from Derek but it didn't look like it worked on him just like it hadn't worked on Lydia and it made me wonder why especially since I've never heard of a bite not working.

"Oh no" I mumbled and stood up when I saw Isaac get the ball then he and Scott ran at each other and hit hard both landing on the ground before they looked up at each other with gold eyes then up in the distance so followed their eye line.

I saw Sherriff Stilinski and two other officers walking towards the field then looked back over at the Scott and Isaac but frowned when I saw Isaac was looking up at me, our eyes met and I saw Scott notice his gaze and he glared over at me.

"His father's dead" Scott told Stiles and me as he listened in on Isaac's conversation with Sheriff Stilinski. "They think he was murdered"

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" I asked really thinking I should be calling Derek.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott replied looking back at us.

"Because they can lock him in holding cell for 24 hours" Stiles cut in.

"Like overnight?"

"Like during the full moon" I replied worriedly.

"How good are those holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked looking at Stiles.

"People good, Werewolves...probably not that good"

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill" Scott said looking back at Isaac.

"Yeah?" Stiles said.

"He does" Scott replied.

Stiles and Scott headed back to the changing rooms to get changed but I headed towards the office to get a read on the situation sneaking a glance from the stairwell and saw the Sheriff and Deputy's we're interviewing potential witnesses, I sighed moving away then grabbed my phone and put it to my ear after dialing Derek's number.

_"Hey" _

"Derek we have a problem at school"

_"I know the police showed up and are interviewing witnesses" _I frowned looking up confused.

"Okay do I want to know how you know that, are you following him?"

_"I'm his Alpha so it's my job to look after him and I'm keeping an eye on both of you"_ I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's called stalking Derek"

_"I'm a concerned boyfriend" _he replied making me laugh.

"Oh so now your cheating on me with Isaac, could have told me you we're gay babe"

_"Skyler be serious please" _I rolled my eyes because he was no fun sometimes.

"Yeah okay, what's our plan since he's basically being arrested as a suspect as we speak" he sighed loudly and I imagined him running his hand through his hair.

_"I don't know yet" _he groaned. _"I'll get back to you okay" _

"Okay, I guess I'll see you after school then since your no doubt camping out in the parking lot"

_"Possibly" _he replied and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yeah okay smart guy, we'll talk later"

_"Talk later" _he hung up so I pocketed my phone and headed to chemistry taking a seat in front of Scott and Stiles ignoring the glare that Scott sent me that I knew was about me not warning him Derek was turning people but I couldn't do that since my loyalty was to Derek more than it was to him.

I got started copying the notes Mr Harris was writing on the board and heard Scott asking Stiles why Derek would pick Isaac then felt their gazes on me so I turned my head and saw them both staring at me as if I had the answer.

"Don't look at me!" I whisper exclaimed angrily.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you and maybe teenagers have a better chance at surviving" Stiles replied turning back to Scott so I focused back on the front.

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked him.

"Well not unless they have a solid lead or a witness…wait" I looked up hearing Stiles spin in his chair and saw him looking over at Danny. "Danny" Danny looked up. "Where's Jackson?"

"In the principals office talking to your dad" Danny replied.

"What, why?"

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac" I frowned because that couldn't have been good.

"Witness" Scott said pointing out the obvious.

"We gotta get to the principal's office" Stiles added and I had to be in on this to find out what Jackson's saying so I ripped a page out of my book and scrunched it up.

"You owe me one boys" I said nodding at them before turning and threw it at Mr Harris smirking when it hit him in the back of the head and he spun.

"Who in the hell did that?" I pointed back at the two boys as they pointed at me. "The three of you principals' office, now!" I gathered my stuff and stood up walking out with Scott and Stiles right behind me.

"A little warning next time would be nice Skye" I shrugged smiling.

"It worked, didn't it?" I replied walking in but the office lady motioned for us to wait outside so we took a seat in the chairs next to the window but we all angled our heads so we could hear the Sheriff talking with Jackson.

"Wait, so are you telling me that you knew Isaac's father we hitting him?"

"Hitting him, he was kicking the crap out of him" Jackson replied.

"Did you ever say anything to anyone, a teacher, parents, anyone?" the Sheriff asked him.

"Nope, it's not my problem" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"No, no of course not, you know it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the one's who least deserve it" I couldn't help frown at the mention of parents hitting their kids as I recalled my dad hitting me.

"Yeah" Jackson replied but then seemed to catch on to what the Sheriff actually said. "Wait, what?" I scoffed and shook my head again because Jackson was so self-centered, the Sheriff came out and Stiles quickly grabbed a magazine and hid his face behind it.

"Hi Scott…Skyler" I gave him a small wave before he shook his head at his son then walked away with the Deputy.

"Kids" I bristled at the sound of that voice as we turned and saw Gerard Argent standing in the doorway of the office and he smiled at me. "Come on in" I felt my anxiety sky rocket as we followed him into the principals office because again life just got even more complicated. "Scott McCall, academically not the most accomplished but I see you have become quite the star athlete" he closed the file and picked up another. "Skyler Venandi, it's nice to see you again, your very much grown up now and I was sorry to hear about your father" I gave him a nod with a frown on my face. "So far you've been a fantastic a student" he picked up the last one. "Mr Stilinski, perfect grades but with little to no extracurriculars maybe you should try lacrosse"

"Oh actually I'm already-"

"Hold on" Gerard said cutting Stiles off. "McCall, you're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter"

"We were dating but not anymore…not dating…not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other...at all" Scott replied fumbling over his words so I lightly kicked his leg hoping it went unnoticed by Gerard.

"Relax Scott you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth" I frowned glaring towards Gerard because I knew what cyanide was and what it could do, so that wasn't a friendly reply.

"Just a hard break up" Scott mumbled.

"Oh, that's too bad you seem like a pretty nice kid to me now listen you three yes, I am the principal but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy" I fought the urge to scoff since that wasn't a possibility.

"Is that so?" Stiles asked scoffing so I turned to frown at him a little.

"However, this being my first day I do need to support my teachers so unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention" Scott and I both turned to Stiles and he turned to us then shook his head.

"Oh come on!"

Scott and I ran out of the office the moment Gerard let us go while he wrote a detention slip for Stiles but by the time we ran out of the school Isaac was already in the back of a police cruiser driving out of the parking lot but he did turn to look at us.

"Well that's just great, what now?" I asked just as we turned to head back into school but I heard screeching tires and looked up seeing Derek's Camaro in front of us with him leaning to look out the passenger window making me smile.

"Get in" he demanded, I rolled my eyes but started walking towards the Camaro .

"Are you serious?" Scott asked him making me turn. "You did that, that's your fault"

"I know that" Derek replied sighing. "Now get in the car and help me"

"No I've got a better idea, I'm gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up"

"Not when they do a real search of the house" I turned to Derek confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse" Derek replied making me frown because what the hell did that mean. "A lot worse" he added when Scott and I both hesitated, I sighed walking over and opened the door then pulled the seat forward turning back to Scott.

"Scott come on" he frowned glaring at me. "Please" I added then watched him sigh before getting in, I returned the seat upright then got in and closed the door.

When we arrived at Isaac's house Derek parked down the street then we jumped the back fence so that no one saw us entering a potential crime scene then headed into the house going through the back door, I was holding the flashlight since I was the only one without bionic wolf vision and walked around casually looking for anything that would tell me why someone would want to kill Isaac's dad.

"If Isaac didn't kill his father, who did?" Scott suddenly asked making me turn to him.

"I don't know yet" Derek replied shaking his head.

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses and it's a combination of them, not just your sense of smell" I held back a laugh because I knew what Derek was insinuating, Scott stopped and looked back at Derek.

"You saw the lacrosse thing today?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah"

"Did it look that bad?" Scott asked him again.

"Yeah" Derek and I said at the same time and I chuckled.

"It's alright Scooby, you we're already seen as a freak" I hit his shoulder and watched him glare at me before Derek grabbed his shoulder and lead him towards the basement so I followed wordlessly since clearly Scott was still upset with me.

"You wanna learn?" Derek asked Scott as he opened the door. "Let's start now" I moved the light to light up the stairs and a bit of the basement.

"What's down there?" Scott asked as he descended the stairs slowly.

"Motive" Derek replied, I took a deep breathe then started following Scott down.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asked him.

"Follow your senses" I frowned and just followed Scott around with my flashlight.

"What happened down here?" Scott asked.

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression" Derek replied creepily from somewhere in the basement making me roll my eyes but watched as Scott stopped and knelt down running his hands over something so I shined the flashlight down and saw a set of scratch marks, like claw marks but not as deep so they we're done with normal fingernails.

Scott then looked up towards a freezer so we both walked over to it and he grabbed the lock holding it in his hand before another flashlight turned on right beside us making me jump ten foot at the sudden light.

"God damnit Derek" I hit him lightly on the shoulder and he cracked a small smile as he rolled his eyes before it disappeared as he turned back to Scott.

"Open it" I turned back to the freezer as Scott took the padlock off then opened the lid and the first thing I noticed as the scratch marks all over the inside of the lid and sides along with dried blood, someone had obviously been locked in here and tried to fight their way out many times and I quickly remembered Derek saying that Isaac's father used to lock him in a freezer.

"This is why he said yes to you" Scott stated looking up at Derek.

"Everyone wants power" Derek replied staring back at him.

"If we help you, then you have to stop" Scott looked up at Derek with a massive frown. "You can't just go around turning people into werewolves"

"I can if they're willing" Derek argued.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents, about being hunted?" Scott asked him.

"Yes and he still asked"

"Then he's an idiot" Scott exclaimed.

"And you're the idiot for dating Argent's daughter" Scott looked up at Derek shocked then at me.

"I haven't said a word Scott" I snapped angrily that he assumed I ratted him out.

"Yeah I know your little secret and if I know, how long do you think it's gonna take for them to find out" Scott frowned and looked down. "You saw what happens to an Omega, with me you learn how to use all of your senses, with me you learn control" Derek lifted up Scott's hand, which now had claws. "Even on a full moon" Scott yanked his hand out of Derek's grasp.

"If I'm with you, I lose her"

"You're gonna lose her anyway you know that" Derek took my hand and began to walk toward the stairs to leave.

"Wait" Derek turned back to Scott. "I'm not part of your pack but I want him out he's my responsibility too"

"Why because he's one of us?" Derek asked him.

"Because he's innocent" Scott replied, Derek nodded then we left the house and got into the Camaro.

"So what's the plan?" I asked him as he started driving off.

"I don't know yet" he sighed and I saw his knuckles going white with the force he was holding the steering wheel.

"Hey we'll figure something out, maybe I should call Stiles" he sighed before nodding his head so I grabbed my phone and found Stiles' contact then pressed it. "Yeah Stiles"

_"Hey Skye, I just got out of detention and Allison called me saying a hunter is going to the station, they're going to kill Isaac" _I looked up at Derek worriedly.

"Okay well Scott's still at Isaac's but meet us at the station, we need your help getting into the station because we have to get Isaac out like right now!"

_"Okay"_ Stiles agreed then hung up so Derek quickly drove towards the station parking a few blocks down the road before we got out and walked hastily towards the station seeing Stiles' Jeep parked out the front.

Derek opened the door and Stiles jumped not expecting it making me laugh because I literally loved scaring the crap out of him it was fun, Derek climbed into the passenger seat and I climbed in after him sitting in his lap.

"So you got a plan, Stilinski?" I asked him.

"Maybe" he replied but didn't elaborate so Derek and I both motioned with our shoulders for him to continue. "Well to get into the cells we'll need the keys and the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office" I frowned since that wasn't going to be easy to get. "The problem is getting past the front desk" we looked up towards the station and saw a female Deputy manning the front desk.

"I'll distract her" Derek suddenly said trying to move me so he could get out of the Jeep but Stiles grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"Whoa, whoa…you, you're not going in there" Derek motioned with his eyes for Stiles to remove the hand on his shoulder. "I'm taking my hand off" I scoffed as Stiles quickly removed his hand.

"I was exonerated"

"You're still a person of interest" Stiles cut in

"An innocent person"

"Inno…you?" Stiles laughed. "Yeah right!" Derek just shrugged giving Stiles a no bullshit look. "Okay fine, what's you plan?"

"To distract her" Derek replied like it was obvious and I was holding back a laugh.

"How?" Stiles urged. "By punching her in the face?" Derek pretended to laugh.

"By talking to her"

"Okay alright, give me a sample, what are you going to open with" " Derek sighed and looked at me as I couldn't help smiling then looked back at Stiles. "Dead silence that should work beautifully, any other ideas?"

"He's thinking about punching you in the face" I cut in hoping to lighten the mood and they both looked at me, Stiles with a betrayal look and Derek with an amused look.

"God I can see why you two fell for each other" Derek and I both glared at him as we got out of the Jeep and went in with Derek going first as Stiles and I watched him walking up to the front desk running his fingers against the desk in a seductive way that made me frown.

"Good evening" the female officer said as she walked in from the back room. "How can I help...you?" she looked up and instantly went all googly eyed over Derek making me scoff and roll my eyes, Stiles smirked at me.

"Say a word and I'll punch you" I whispered to him quietly.

"Hi" Derek told the officer with his signature sexy smile on his face.

"Hi"

"Uh I had a question, I'm…I'm sorry I'm a little thrown I wasn't expecting someone-" Derek paused as Stiles and I walked towards the police office doors.

"Like me?" the officer asked making me frown.

"Oh, I was going to say 'so incredible beautiful' but yeah I guess that'd be the same thing" I turned to him with a glare and he looked up briefly before Stiles grabbed my arm and dragged me towards his father's office, we walked into the office and Stiles tried to unlock the box but it already seemed to have been unlocked and the keys we're gone.

"Oh no" we walked back out into the hallway and began to walk the maze of hallways to find the cells but we bumped into a deputy. "Sorry, we were…" we looked down and saw he had half an arrow sticking out of his leg and realized this wasn't a deputy. "Oh sh…" he grabbed Stiles and covered his mouth then reached out to me grabbing my arm before I could run and he started pulling us towards the back of the station.

I managed to grab the fire alarm as we passed it and pulled it as the deputy/hunter pulled us into the holding cell room, he dropped us and when he turned towards the holding cell we saw the door had been ripped off its hinges.

Isaac then suddenly appeared out of nowhere completely transformed and grabbed the hunter throwing him against the wall as Stiles and I hid behind the desk out of the way since Isaac was clearly out of control, Isaac knocked the hunter unconscious against the wall just as I saw Derek appear in the room and step on the syringe the hunter had dropped during Isaac's attack.

Isaac turned his attention to Derek but then turned to Stiles and me, I frowned ready to defend myself as he was about to go after us but Derek quickly moved in front of us and roared at Isaac flashing his fangs and glowing red eyes, Isaac looked at him stopped at the sight and cowered against the wall turning back to normal.

"How did he do that?" Stiles asked me but Derek turned to us.

"I'm the Alpha" he replied as his eyes went back to green, I stood up and grabbed my arm where the hunter grabbed me and saw a bruise already forming, Derek came up to me seeing this and growled down at it.

"I'm okay" I assured him then looked towards Isaac. "We have to get him out of here" he nodded and we helped Isaac stand then we left going out the back door leaving Stiles to cover and ran towards the Camaro getting in quickly and left going back to the train warehouse.

When we got home, Isaac went straight into another train car as far away from the one Derek and I were using as our makeshift bedroom, I was a little worried about Isaac since I did care about him given I know firsthand how it feels to lose your dad even though we both didn't have the world's greatest fathers.

Derek and I walked into our own train car giving him the privacy he clearly wanted and I sat down on one of the seats putting my head into my hands forcing back the sudden unwanted memories of my own father but I quickly forced those feelings away looking up at Derek as he sat beside me.

"Do you think Isaac's okay?"

"Yeah he's almost fast asleep, resisting the full moon when your new really takes it out of you" I nodded then looked up at him.

"How do you feel?" he frowned clearly confused obviously. "I mean like clearly your resisting the full moons pull, how do you do it?"

"Uh…it's basically just focusing on something that ties you to humanity"

"And what is it for you?" he smiled pulling me to sit in his lap.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Seriously tell me" he shook his head. "Derek please" I tried my best to give him a puppy dog look.

"No, now let it go" I groaned and glared at him as I stood up but he pulled me back then cupped my cheeks and pulled my lips to his which only took a minute before I forgot what we'd been talking about and leaned back with a smile on my face.

"Derek do you find me beautiful?" I asked suddenly looking up at him.

"What are you…are you talking about tonight, about what I said to that Deputy" I frowned nodding my head. "Skyler Venandi, beautiful doesn't even come close to describe you, there isn't a word yet that explains your beauty to me, I love you and only you" my frown turned into a small smile as I light blush crept up onto my cheeks. "Now I don't want you hear you doubt yourself okay" I nodded then kissed him again.

"I love you too Derek" he smiled standing up with me still in his arms then dropped me down on our mattress before pulling up his shirt over his head then threw it aside. "What are you…"

"It's not what you think, we are going to bed and sleep is the only thing on my mind right now since I'm tired and just want to cuddle" I couldn't help laugh.

"The big bad Alpha of Beacon Hills just wants to cuddle" he growled at me and his eyes actually glowed red.

"Don't mock me"

"What are you gonna do about it?" I goaded him then laughed when he grabbed my legs pulling me to him making me squeal at the suddenness of it before his lips was on my neck making me smile and run my hands up his back then felt the sudden sharpness of his fangs and he stopped sitting up and turning away from me. "Derek hey it's okay" I sat up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"It's not okay Skye, I shouldn't have to worry about shifting during intimacy" I frowned turning him to face me.

"Then don't worry about it, I don't care Derek because I love everything about you and that includes your werewolf side" his frown didn't change. "I trust you Derek, you have to trust yourself" he shook his head so I cupped his cheek. "Then trust me because I know you won't hurt me, I've always know you wouldn't hurt me" he sighed loudly.

"Skye I promise we'll take the next step soon but I just need time" I nodded my head because I could sense he was really worried about this so I could wait.

"It's okay, I'm okay especially if I still get to cuddle with you" he smiled so I smiled back then grabbed his discarded shirt and changed into it with a pair of cotton shorts before climbing back onto the mattress laying down with him with my head on his chest and my arm wrapped around his waist. "I definitely love this" he chuckled softly wrapping his arm around my waist holding me to him as we drifted off together.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think so far, Please Review**


	3. Ep 3 - Ice Pick

**Skye's POV**

I laughed looking up from the last minute homework I was trying to get done because I could hear Isaac's protests of being bored since he's been cooped up here for days now but we couldn't help it since he still was wanted for his father's death.

"I'm done, I'm ready to kill him" I looked up as Derek walked in sitting down frustrated by Isaac's latest attempts.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Give him more homework" I scoffed shaking my head.

"I can only give him so much of my own homework Derek" I looked down at my phone and knew that if I didn't start getting ready I was going to be late for school. "I got to get ready for school, am I going to come back and find Isaac mauled to death" he growled rolling his eyes making me smile as I grabbed my towel and some clothes. "Don't kill him" I sang as I walked out and headed to the bathroom's locking the door behind me.

I finally emerged in black leather jeans, blue denim button-up shirt with my leather jacket and walked back into my shared train car to grab my high top wedge ankle boots pulling them on before grabbing my backpack and got ready to leave.

"Okay boys I'm out of here, don't kill each other while I'm gone" I walked towards the stairs but Derek appeared out of nowhere stopping me.

"Are you really leaving me alone with him?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You'll be fine Derek, I'll bring home some more work for him and might even scrounge up some proper entertainment for a teenager" I leaned in and kissed him before leaning back and patting his chest. "I'll be back straight after school but for now, bond with him instead of treating him like an intruder" he frowned making me laugh. "Oh don't look so glum Derek, I'm not asking you to go out with him" he growled shaking his head and grabbed my waist stopping me from leaving again as he kissed me.

"Don't tease me Skye" I chuckled rolling my eyes as I pushed him back before he had the chance to kiss me again.

"Are you going to let me go, I'm already going to be late" he pulled me tighter in protest and kissed me again momentarily making me forget about school until he pulled away.

"You have school remember" I glared at him because he knew the affect he had on me and used it to his advantage constantly lately.

"You need to stop doing that" I told him as I stepped back.

"Doing what?" he asked while smirking so he knew exactly what he was doing.

"You're such a jerk!" I stomped my foot and went to leave but he grabbed my hand pulling me back to him in a hug, I fought against him but again gave in and hugged him back smiling when his lips fell to my neck and left soft gentle kisses as he breathed in my scent. "I have to go"

"Okay" he let me go but I pulled him into one last kiss because I just couldn't help it.

"I love you" I whispered with our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you to" he replied in the same soft tone making me smile and kissed his cheek before finally leaving.

I parked my bike next to Stiles' crappy Jeep then hurried into school since I was running really late, I dropped my bag and helmet off in my locker room cubby hole and quickly changed into some work out gear before slipping into the gym going unnoticed by coach and looked up at the large rock wall in front of me with distaste, I despised rock climbing and would honestly rather shoot myself in the face then climb fake colored rocks.

"Hey Ally, what's up?" I asked stepping up beside her and she turned frowning.

"Hey I didn't see you"

"I was running late this morning" I replied and watched her eyes furrow since she knew I was living with Derek and that situation now included a certain runaway teenage fugitive.

"Did you hear about the thing that attacked Scott and I last night?" I frowned looking up at her and shook my head then over towards Scott and Stiles with slight anger since even though I was with Derek I deserve to know these things. "It was really weird, the thing was scaled and had a tail"

"Like a reptile?" I asked confused since I haven't heard of anything that fit that description before in any of my dad's supernatural creature lessons.

"Yeah" I didn't like the sound of that. "Has your dad told you about anything like that?" I shook my head.

"There was a lot my dad was reluctant to tell me about, he always wanted me to focus on werewolves and said leave the rest to the adults" I frowned as I talked about my dad because I was still angry at him.

"Argent, McCall your up!" coach yelled making me smiled and elbow Allison as she and Scott headed to the rock wall to get strapped in to the harnesses before they began climbing to the top, I turned to Stiles since I was angry they didn't say anything to me.

"Why didn't you and Scott tell me about the creature he saw last night?"

"I only heard about it this morning and you weren't here, we thought you might have heard about it from Derek since we think it's what killed Mr Lahey" I frowned.

"Well don't just assume that Derek tells me everything or that he knows all either since he's just as confused as we all are on what the hell this thing is that killed Isaac's dad" I crossed my arms over my chest as I avoided direct eye contact with him.

We didn't say anything to each other after that and it kind of hurt still that they didn't seem to trust me and now that they knew I was seeing Derek it was even worse, I know I wasn't the friendliest of people when I first moved here but I thought we could at least start trying to be friends especially after everything we've been through together.

I looked up hearing all the other students break out into laughter and saw Scott laying against the mat looking like he'd fallen from the top and saw Allison was ashamed so she must have done something to make Scott fall.

"Venandi, Erica let's go, the wall" I looked over at the coach when he said my name then looked at the other girl he'd pointed at and frowned because she looked scared.

We stepped forwards and got strapped into our harnesses then I began climbing the wall and surprisingly made my way easily to the top without slipping once, I smiled to myself then turned to look at Erica but she wasn't beside me so I looked down and saw that she was stuck in the middle of the wall frozen in place and looking like she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Help please!" I heard her say so I repelled down to her as everyone congregated at the bottom of the wall.

"Erica!" Coach yelled up at her from the bottom of the wall. "Dizzy, is It vertigo?"

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vestibule system of the inner ear" Lydia argued with him. "She's just freaking out" I could hear the other students laughing.

"That's not helping!" I called down then turned to Erica when I stopped beside her. "Hey Erica, my names Skye" I got her attention and gave her a warm smile to try and help calm her down.

"Coach maybe it isn't safe, you know she's epileptic" I heard Allison say making me frown but I quickly hid it and smiled at Erica again.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me this stuff?" coach replied making me roll my eyes because the office probably did have this written down in the class roll and he just didn't bother to remember. "Erica, your fine just kick off from the wall, there's a mat to catch you" she started sobbing so I moved my hand to grab hers.

"We'll go together" she nodded then leaned back from the wall and I helped her repel down landing on the mat together.

"See your fine, your on the ground your alright, let's go shake it off your fine" I rolled my eyes at coach as Erica unhooked herself looking back at everyone as they started laughing before she walked out of the gym.

"Why don't you all just shut up, that could be you and how funny would you find it then!" I yelled making them all stop and stare at me but I could care less about my public image.

I unhooked myself then stormed out of the gym going back into the locker rooms to find Erica but she wasn't here so I changed back into my clothes as other girls started changing completely ignoring my presence and I left the locker room to ignore them just the same but saw Scott ran past me back into the gym so I ran in after him and saw him catch Erica as she fell off the rock wall just in time and immediately noticed she was seizing so I ran closer with the rest of the class right behind me.

"Put her on her side!" I told Scott kneeling to the ground beside him to help him move her onto her side and felt Erica grab my hand.

"How did you know?" Allison asked Scott.

"I just felt it" Scott replied looking at me as I was trying to calm Erica down.

"Erica it's okay, it's okay" I soothed as she seized. "Someone get the nurse!" I called back to the class.

Erica was taken to the hospital and the whole time throughout classes I couldn't help think about her because I wanted to help her since I knew how it felt to be an outcast now more than ever so when I walked into the train depo after school and Derek looked up with a smile I couldn't give one back because my mind was too preoccupied and walked straight into our train car to change.

"Skye?" he followed me in. "Are you o…shit sorry" he turned his back and I found myself smiling a little as I pulled a simple purple t-shirt over my head.

"Your good now" he turned his head just slightly to make sure before he turned around.

"What's wrong?" I frowned shaking my head. "Skye I can tell somethings bothering you" I exhaled loudly as I sat down on one of the seats.

"Something happened today at school and I can't stop thinking about it" he sat down in the seat across from me.

"What happened, are you okay?" I nodded my head but refused to look at him. "Skye please, tell me what happened?"

"This girl Erica in my year, we we're climbing the rock wall in gym but she started panicking because she's epileptic and I managed to calm her down enough to repel down but everyone started laughing at her" Derek growled under his breath. "Then after class she tried to climb the wall like she wanted to prove she could do it but she was alone and without the harness, she fell but Scott caught her having felt it somehow and again everyone laughed at her even as she was having a seizure and I might have went off at my classmates again" he grabbed my hands with one of his then lifted my chin with his other.

"Skye they deserved it, no one should be treated that way especially someone who can't help it" I nodded.

"That's exactly what I said to them" I looked up at him and knew this probably wasn't going to help but I knew it was an option. "Can the bite heal her?" he frowned and I immediately looked down.

"It's hard to say Skye, sometimes the bite can cure minor illnesses like Scott's asthma but it's never 100% certain and that's if she even survives, I don't want to do this if your going to come to regret telling me about her if she dies" I looked up at him.

"It's her choice obviously but I spent the whole school day thinking I had to help her, I want to help her Derek because she doesn't deserve this" he nodded then stood and grabbed his jacket before holding out his hand which surprised me.

"I want your help on this one, she might be more comfortable with someone she knows and it was your idea so I know you'll want to see it through" I nodded standing up and taking his hand, we walked out and Isaac looked up probably having been listening in the entire time. "We're going out, stay here" Derek demanded and I rolled my eyes as Isaac frowned and I know it was because he hated being cooped up in here.

"Next time Isaac I promise" I assured him with a small smile and he nodded but still looked glum as Derek and I left getting into his Camaro and started towards the hospital.

"Your too soft on him" Derek said making me look up.

"Your too hard on him, he's a teenager Derek and believe me we hate being cooped up especially in a place without technology, you need to try and be just a little nicer to him" he rolled his eyes at me which made me glare. "Don't roll your eyes at me Hale!" he looked over and smiled.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Don't use my own words against me or I swear I'll never kiss you again" he growled and I watched his eyes shift blood red making me smile because I knew that'd get a reaction out of him. "Ease up babe" I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

We pulled up in the hospital carpark and straight away the joking manner dropped as we got out and started following the halls trying to find her room, I saw Mrs McCall come out of a room down the hall and I slipped behind Derek just in case she saw me and recognized me.

"What are you…?"

"Shh" I scolded him then looked around him and saw she was gone so I fell back into step with Derek then saw Erica laying on a bed through the small window on the room in front of us. "It's this one" he nodded then we walked in and he grabbed the bed wheeling it out, Erica started looking around but Derek stilled her head.

"Lie still" I frowned looking around as Derek wheeled the bed down the hall and into the morgue which was a really creepy thing to do but it was the less frequented place in the hospital so I knew it was so we weren't disturbed and questioned on what the hell we we're doing with a sick teenager.

I closed the door behind us and did a double check that we weren't followed before turning around and went to stand next to Derek seeing Erica sit up and stare at him in fear before her eyes fell on me so I tried my best to smile.

"Skye?" I nodded and held up my hand.

"Hey Erica"

"Side effects may include anxiety, weight gain, acne, ulcerative colitis yesh" I slapped Derek's arm as he read out the side effects of the medication Erica was on.

"Who are you?" Erica asked looking at Derek.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend" Derek replied after smiling at her and he looked towards me as I rolled my eyes at the elusive reply. "You get a warning right before you have a seizure?" he asked walking closer to her.

"It's called an aura, it's…it's like a metallic taste in my mouth"

"You don't have to lie Erica, what's it really taste like?" I frowned looking at Derek as he stood at her feet and was leaning into her.

"It tastes like blood" I pushed myself off the metal bench I was leaning on and walked towards her to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What if we told you that all of this could go away?" I asked her hoping I wasn't wrong about this because I knew I'd never forgive myself if she didn't survive. "The side effects, the symptoms-?"

"All of it" Derek added making Erica turn to him again. "And what if all those things not only went away but everything else got even better" Erica laughed slightly with a smile on her face.

"How?" she asked us.

"Let me show you" Derek replied and glowed his eyes at her.

"What are you?" she asked and surprised me by not being afraid at all.

"He's a werewolf" I filled in as Derek stepped back to stand beside me. "And he can turn you into one so that all of what we said will come true but there's a cost" I looked at Derek to fill in the rest.

"There are hunters who will try and kill you and until you learn to control it you'll turn every full moon with the urge to maim and kill anything you run into and there is a chance it might not even work and you could…die" she was taking all this in.

"It's your choice Erica, he wont bite you without your consent I promise"

"Bite?" Derek and I both nodded.

"Just a small one, it's how I turn you" Derek replied before we all fell into silence waiting for Erica's decision since we didn't have much time.

"Will I really be better?" we nodded. "Then yes, I don't care about the risks if there's a chance I want it all gone" I smiled but couldn't help the small amount of dread.

"I'll keep watch" Derek nodded probably knowing I didn't want to see him actually bite someone since I still wasn't ready to completely embrace all the werewolf life having been a hunter almost my entire life I still had mixed feelings about somethings.

I heard Erica whine as Derek's fangs sunk into her flesh and I closed my eyes as I kept my back turned to them until I felt Derek touch my lower back and looked up to see him nod before I completely turned to Erica seeing her covering her side with the paper clinic gown again.

We returned her to her room before we left and I was silent the whole way back to the train depo, not because I was ashamed or regretted asking Derek to do this but because I was worried about Erica since I now felt responsible for her.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" I asked as we got out and started to walk inside.

"Yes Skye, she looked okay when we left and that's a good sign" I nodded satisfied by that and went down the stairs seeing Isaac reading a book.

"Hey Isaac" he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Skye" he threw the book aside then sat up and looked at Derek. "How'd it go?" I looked behind me as Derek walked down the stairs.

"Fine" he replied making me frown because he was still being an ass.

"He means it went as good as it could for now but we won't know until later, I gave Erica my number so she'll call with the news in the morning" he nodded then we both watched as Derek strode into our shared train car without another word. "Don't worry about him" I added glaring towards where Derek disappeared to. "You wanna play monopoly?" he nodded so we set up the board and played one game before parting ways into our own train cars for bed.

I saw Derek laying down on our makeshift bed in nothing but his boxers and fought with the urge to jump him since I was mad at him because no matter how much I said be kinder to Isaac he was refusing and it was really starting to piss me off so I went about getting changed for bed right in front of him without care or acknowledging his presence.

"Skyler" I heard him growl out as I pulled my shirt off along with my bra then slipped one of his oversized shirts on before shedding my leather pants then climbed into bed opting out of putting on some pants. "What are you doing?" I turned out the lamp beside the bed again not caring that he was reading. "Are you ignoring me?"

"Give the dog a bone" I spat back and heard his growl of disapproval at my word choice.

"What have I done this time?" I didn't reply and crawled under the covers rolling to face away from him. "Really, you want to play this game?" I still ignored him. "Fine" he moved to lay down and didn't try to cuddle into me so we ended up falling asleep on two separate ends of the mattress.

I woke up before dawn having not gotten much sleep at all and quietly grabbed some clothes so that I didn't wake the sleeping werewolf then slipped out of the train car to shower, change then went to school not wanting to have it out with Derek this morning but even school sucked today.

I was sitting in the front row of Biology taking simple notes over the video we were watching about vaccinations but seriously was barely keeping my eyes open because of the lack of sleep and just the boredom of this class since whoever made this video hired the worst voice over person because she talked in a monotone voice and monotone voice plus darkened classroom equals sleepy uninterested class.

The bell finally rang and I was quick to grab my things and make my way towards my locker but stopped when I saw Jackson grab Lydia and pull her aside before he started yelling at her so I started to walk up angrily.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about" Lydia replied to something Jackson said as he pushed her back against a wall.

"It's…it's you whatever it is…blood, saliva…whatever soul-killing substance is running through your veins, you did this to me you ruined it for me, you ruin EVERYTHING!" he walked away and Lydia quickly ran off before I could say anything so I walked towards Jackson as he stopped at his locker and slammed the door shut in his face making him jump.

"Leave Lydia alone Jackson or I won't hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes" I walked away without letting him say anything but I couldn't help wonder what that was all about, I knew Derek had given him the bite but he seemed to be immune like Lydia so that is probably what he's pissed about and is trying to blame Lydia for.

I put my stuff away in my locker before heading to the cafeteria and grabbed some food before looking around for a place to sit, I saw Scott and Stiles sitting at a nearby table but didn't feel like dealing with them today so I continued to look around and saw some empty seats next to a kid I haven't had the liberty of meeting yet so I walked towards him.

"Are these taken?" he looked up surprised.

"Uh no" I frowned looking at him confused. "There all yours if you really want them" I set my tray down and took a seat but he continued to stare at me like I was a freak.

"What?" I asked him but he just shook his head and looked down again. "I'm Skye by the way" he looked up still with the confused look in his eyes.

"Boyd" I smiled and held out my hand which he took a second before staring at it hesitantly.

"If we we're in kindergarten this'd mean we're best friends" I joked and finally got a small tight lipped smile out of him but then noticed everyone was looking up so I followed their gazes and saw Erica walk into the cafeteria in a black mini skirt, white tank top, leather jacket and cheetah print shoes, her makeup was flawless, her hair was curled to perfection and she had a smirk on her face that said 'Hell yeah I'm hot'

I smiled already knowing about this grand entrance having been texting with her all morning and it was why she wasn't at school and couldn't believe how good she looked and was ecstatic that it'd worked because she deserved to throw this in everyone's faces, I watched Erica take a bite out of a boy's apple looking straight at Scott and Stiles before she smirked and walked out of the room with Scott and Stiles hot on her heels making me smile even more.

After lunch I walked to my locker to grab my next class books and didn't even need to look up to know Stiles and Scott we're right behind me, I rolled my eyes as I closed my locker and turned to face them.

"What can I do for you boys?" Scott was glaring at me and Stiles wasn't as pissed but was just as well angry.

"What's Derek doing?" Scott spat at me.

"How should I know, I don't try to understand the way a males mind works" I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "Nor do I know anything about his plans" Scott growled and grabbed my hands pushing me up against the lockers.

"Who's next?"

"Let me go Scott!" I exclaimed loud enough to draw notice but he didn't let up so I easily turned a disarming move and changed our positions. "You ever grab me like that again and I'll kill you!" I slammed him back into the locker before I walked away rubbing my wrists which had bruises already from Scott's grip.

After school I headed back to the train depo but stopped by the convenience store and brought some foundation to try and cover up the bruises on my arm because even though I was mad at Scott for grabbing me like that I knew Derek would flip his shit at Scott if he saw them.

I finally headed in when I was satisfied they we're hidden enough and saw Erica with Isaac making me smile as I walked towards them.

"Awesome entrance Erica" she turned and smiled.

"Really?" I nodded making her laugh but then Derek came out of our train car and I saw Isaac bristle looking between us as if he was expecting us to fight.

"Hey babe" I walked up and kissed his cheek.

"Hi" he replied sounding a little unsure himself.

"I was thinking we grab pizza tonight" I walked towards my backpack to grab my phone to order it for pick up.

"Skye are you okay?" Isaac asked me, I turned and smiled at him.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay?" they all frowned at me and I realised they'd all heard my heart jump when I lied. "Hey no wolf hearing?!" god if I thought Derek was bad now I was surrounded by three werewolves.

"Skye what's wrong?" Derek asked taking a step towards me.

"Nothing!" I protested but he looked up at me with a glare then continued his way over and seemed to take a deep breathe before he grabbed my wrists and wiped the make-up off reveling the deep purple and blue bruises.

"Who did this to you?!" he exclaimed.

"Just let it go Derek" I pulled my arms out of his hold and tried to walk away but he grabbed me without thinking and I hissed in pain as he grabbed me right over my bruises but let go as soon as I made a noise.

"Tell me who did it Skyler?" Erica and Isaac walked into his train car to give us some kind of privacy but they could still no doubt hear everything.

"I said no" I replied glaring at him. "It's not important"

"Yes it is if they hurt you, now tell me who did it"

"Nobody I fell" I lied and he growled looking up at me with blood red eyes. "Don't glow your eyes at me Derek, I don't have to tell you anything" I walked away from him into our train car and changed into one of his long sleeved shirts before emerging again. "Now I'm going to get food, I'll be back in a little bit" I walked towards him as he stood stiffly still glaring at me as I grabbed his keys out of his pocket. "Erica, you want to come?" she came out and looked to Derek for confirmation, he nodded so we walked out together and got into his Camaro and I drove to the nearest pizza parlor ordering a simple cheese and meatlovers.

"So who really did that to you?" she asked while we we're waiting.

"Sorry Erica but I won't tell you either because Derek can force it out of you with some kind of Alpha spark"

"Why won't you tell him?"

"Because Derek can be really impulsively protective and I don't want the person who did this to get hurt"

"It was Scott wasn't it?" I frowned looking up at her. "Don't worry I won't tell Derek"

"Thanks Erica"

"So you and Derek are really mates?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah I didn't believe it at first and went as far as denying it but eventually I couldn't and fell in love with him, he's everything to me and all I have left"

"Where's your parents?" I frowned avoiding her eyes.

"They died, my mom two years ago and my father…a few weeks ago"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry" I shook my head.

"Don't be, I don't care" she frowned confused but I didn't elaborate and grabbed our pizza's when they called my name and on the way home she asked if I could drop her home so I did before returning to the train depo and called the boys out.

Isaac came out straight away and dug into the pizza but Derek didn't emerge until a few minutes after Isaac and I had already started eating and he only came out to grab his share of the food before going back into the train car.

"You need to talk to him, he's been grumbling the whole time you we're gone"

"It's not that easy Isaac, he needs to understand he can't order or control me" we both heard a deep growl come from our train car. "Oh bite me" I muttered making Isaac laugh.

Isaac and I hung out until it started getting late and we both went to bed after I gave him an old Gameboy of mine that I'd found mixed up with the stuff from my house and some homework to work on over the next few days.

I walked into our train car and saw Derek fast asleep on top of the covers with his paper plate full of pizza barely touched making me frown as I grabbed it and tossed it out since I really didn't want to deal with rodents in our already barely livable headquarters then grabbed a spare blanket and laid it over him before grabbing some clothes and showered before returning and climbed into bed with him falling asleep on the opposite side of the mattress again.

I woke up but this time Derek was the one who'd been up with the sun and he left a note saying 'Gone out' with nothing else written making me frown as I got changed for school pulling on some black frayed jeans, white singlet with a black sleeveless vest over the top before pulling on my combat boots and headed out.

I decided not to park next to Stiles' Jeep today since it didn't look like I was on the best of terms with the two morons lately and when I walked in I saw Allison so I decided to see if she was angry at me as well.

"Hey Ally"

"Hey Skye" she frowned so I guessed Scott told her.

"Are you going to yell at me for Erica to?" she looked over and shook her head.

"I know you can't control Derek but I have to know, did you know about Isaac and Erica" I nodded my head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I can't, I can't betray Derek like that and I know it's hard to believe but he's not the bad guy since he's only doing what he feels is necessary since your grandfather is waging war on all werewolves which will soon involve Scott" she sighed but nodded. "You know how it feels to love a werewolf and for us it makes everything complicated" she smiled and nodded her head again. "So how was the big double date last night?"

"It was great up until Lydia broke down and started screaming"

"Screaming?" I asked looking up but she was looking down the hall so I followed her line of sight and saw Scott pressed up against the lockers with Erica's arms draped over his shoulders, they both looked our way seeing us standing here and Erica smiled while Scott looked angry.

"I gotta go, I'll fill you in later okay I promise" Allison quickly said then turned and disappeared down the hall we'd just come from, I turned back and watched Scott grabbed her arms pushing them away before he turned and saw Allison was gone, Erica smiled one last time before walking towards me.

"Have fun?" I asked her and she smiled as she passed me, I looked back at Scott to see he was still glaring my way so I turned and headed the other way avoiding him since he was still clearly pissed.

At lunch time I walked into the cafeteria and looked around but didn't see Boyd which was odd since I had noticed him around school when I first moved here and he never seemed to miss a day of school, I then looked up to Scott and saw Stiles walk over to him and point at the table Boyd always sat in so I walked closer to catch their conversation.

"Do you see that?" Stiles asked him.

"What, it's an empty table?" Scott replied clearly missing the point.

"Yeah but whose empty table?" Stiles asked him again making me frown.

"It's Boyd's" I filled in making them both turn to look at me.

"It's Derek, he's turning him" Stiles spoke up as they walked out of the cafeteria with me following them.

"No he would have told me" I protested shaking my head.

"I'm gonna go to the ice rink and see if he's there and if he's not at home you call me, got it?" Scott said looking at Stiles completely ignoring me but Stiles looked hesitant. "What?"

"Maybe we should let him" Stiles replied looking back at Scott. "Boyd, you know man" he turned to look at me. "You said Derek's giving them a choice, right?" he added then looked back at Scott.

"We can't" Scott protested pulling Stiles away from me making me glare at him because seriously when did I become the bad guy again.

"You got to admit Erica looks pretty good, you know the word 'sensational' comes to mind" I laughed at Stiles' reply as I continued to follow them.

"How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfsbane laced bullet in her head?" Scott argued with Stiles and I frowned because I'd opted not to think about that and trusted the pack to protect each other.

"Alright all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility"

"They all are" Scott protested with him again and turned back to frown at me as I continued to follow them not caring that Scott clearly had a problem with me. "And you know this things gonna get out of control, that makes me responsible" he added looking back at Stiles.

"Alright I'm with you!" Stiles replied making me roll my eyes because was there ever a doubt that Stiles wouldn't eventually agree with Scott. "And I also got to say this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you"

"Shut up" Scott scoffed.

"No seriously, do you want to just try making out for a sec, just to see how it feels?" I pretended to gag as Scott pushed Stiles forward.

I watched them both leave from my bike before I pulled on my helmet and followed Scott to the ice rink but he must have known I was following him because when I pulled up he was standing next to his pushbike glaring at me.

"Look Scott I know you hate me right now but if you guys are right then Derek has gone behind my back to turn someone which he promised me he wouldn't do so like it or not we're on the same side this time" I hung my helmet over the handle bar then walked in ahead of him but he was quick to catch up as we both headed inside and saw Boyd driving the Zamboni on the ice.

"Boyd!" Scott yelled making Boyd looked at us but he kept working, I sighed and followed him out onto the ice being careful not to slip. "I just want to talk"

"Hey come on Boyd, please" I tried to add a softer approach.

"Did Derek tell you everything?" Scott asked as we continued our approach towards the working Zamboni. "And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moons, I mean everything"

"He told me about the hunters" Boyd finally replied stopping the Zamboni and turned it off.

"And that's not enough for you to say no?" Scott asked him. "Whatever it is you want there are other ways of getting it"

"I just want to not eat lunch alone everyday" I frowned because I'd sat with him yesterday and that was without the bite.

"If your looking for friends, you can do a lot better than Derek"

"That really hurt, Scott" I spun around hearing Derek's voice and saw him standing behind us with Isaac and Erica standing next to him. "I mean if your going to review me at least take a consensus" I frowned glaring at him. "Erica how's life been for you since we met?" Derek asked her without even looking back at her.

"Hmm…in a word transformative" Erica replied growling as her fangs extended.

"Isaac?" Derek continued to ask again without even looking back at him.

"Well I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great" Isaac replied.

"Okay hold on, this isn't exactly a fair fight" Scott protested.

"Then go home Scott" Derek replied as Isaac and Erica started coming towards us, I bent down to retrieve my dagger instinctively but remembered that I'd stopped carrying it which was a poor move on my account.

"Guys stop, don't do this" I argued moving to stand in front of Scott but Isaac grabbed my arm and tossed me aside making me stumble and fell to the ice before I looked up towards him in shock then over at Derek to see him glaring at Isaac but my attention was quickly moved to Scott as he growled bending down to punch the ice as he shifted.

"I meant fair for them" I could only watch as Scott, Erica and Isaac started fighting but Scott seemed to easily beat them until they we're both unconscious. "Don't you get it he's not doing this for you, he's just adding to his own power, okay it's all about him, he makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott grabbed Erica and Isaac and slid their unconscious bodies towards Derek.

"It's true" Derek replied making me look up at him as I stood shakily and held my arm since I'd landed on it and it was still not the same since Peter broke it at the school. "It is about power" Derek started walking towards Scott flipping out his claws then cracked his neck completely shifting

"Derek no!" I shouted but he ignored me and headbutted Scott before slashing at his stomach then proceeded to punch him twice in the face and in the stomach, Scott elbowed him throwing him off for a split second but Derek repeatedly punched him in the face again then slammed him to the ice and I watched as Scott coughed up blood. "Enough!" I ran forward and grabbed Derek's arm as he planted his foot down on Scott's chest but he reacted like any predator would in fight mode and pushed me away.

I winced as I fell back on my butt against the ice and raised my hand to my cheek pulling it away to see blood and my eyes widened as I looked up at Derek to see him instantly look down in shock that he'd hurt me.

"Skye!?" he took a step towards me but I flinched back in instinctive fear, he faltered seeing this then shifted back to his human shape and frowned before walking away.

"Don't" Scott said making me turn away from Derek's retreating figure to see Boyd had jumped off the Zamboni. "You don't want to be like them"

"Your right" Boyd replied then lifted his hoodie. "I want to be like you" I saw the fresh bite wound on his side before he dropped the hoodie back in place then followed after Derek leaving me with Scott as we watched the three Beta's and my mate walk away.

"Skye are you okay?" I didn't look up because my body was going into shock. "Skye?" I felt his hands on my arms forcing my eyes to snap up to meet his. "Oh my…" he reached out and gently touched my cheek. "Come with me, I can clean it at the animal clinic" I nodded not really comprehending what he was saying but followed him back to the animal clinic and we went inside using his spare key. "Oh why arent you healing?" Scott asked himself as we walked in and I saw he was looking at the wound across his stomach.

"Because it's from an Alpha" a voice replied making us both look up to see the vet standing over a dead slashed up body.

"What the…" I said snapping out of my shock as I looked between the body and the vet.

"I think maybe we better have that talk now"

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me too much for having them fighting so much in this chapter, I promise they'll be plenty so juicy make-up scenes coming up in the next chapter or so. **

**Please review if you want to see more of Skyler Venandi and Derek Hale's love story?**


	4. Ep 4 - Abomination

**A/N: MA Warning - Sex Scene warning, if it makes you uncomfortable reading those scenes you can skip when you see (XXXXX)**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

"They're coming back, we don't have much time to talk" Deaton said as he rapidly tried to clean and dress Scott's wound.

"What is that?" Scott asked as Deaton took a bottle and poured some liquid onto a cotton ball.

"Rubbing alcohol you don't want it to get infected do you?" Deaton began to pat the wound and Scott winced at the sting. "You'll heal the same, just not as quickly because of Derek"

"Okay, how do you know all this?" I asked the vet since I was completely confused on how he knew that Scott would heal. "Actually...how...how do you know anything?"

"It's a long story" he replied putting a bandage over Scott's wound. "What I can tell you is that I know about Scott's kind, you're kind I can help….this-" he turned to the body on the examination table. "This is something different"

"Wha...well do you know what did it?" Scott asked.

"No but the Argents will and this is the crucial part they'll have some kind of record or book it'll have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they've discovered" I frowned thinking about this.

"All the things?" Scott asked looking at me for confirmation. "How many different things are there?"

"You'd be surprised Scott" I replied nodding at him.

The sound of a car stopping on the gravel outside made us all turn to the door as the bell on the door chimed as it was opened and we heard footsteps coming closer so Scott and I hurried into the supply closet to hide, just as Chris and Gerard Argent entered the room.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent 'closed' sign" Deaton told them.

"Hello Alan" I heard the familiar voice of Gerard Argent making my frown. "It's been a while the last I heard, you had retired"

"Last I heard, you followed a code of conduct"

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours" Chris cut in.

"I did, I also noticed the gun powder residue on his fingertips so don't assume I'll be swayed by your philosophy just cause I'll answer a few questions" Deaton replied.

"He was only 24"

"Killers, come in all ages"

"All ages, sizes, shapes" Gerard added and I gulped and looked at Scott who caught my eye with a look of worry himself. "It's the last one that concerns us"

"How about you tell us what you found?" Chris asked moving the conversation onto the pressing matter at hand.

"See this cut?" Scott and I heard Deaton ask. "Precise almost surgical but this isn't the wound that killed him this had a more...interesting purpose"

"Relating to the spine?" Gerard asked him or more like pointed it out.

"That's right whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions, these are the cause of death notice the patterns on either side"

"Five for each finger" Chris replied.

"Each claw" Gerard corrected.

"As you can see" Deaton started. "It dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease" I looked over at Scott again but this time with a scared expression on my face because I didn't like the sound of that.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Chris asked.

"No"

"Any idea at all what killed him?"

"No but I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong and has the capacity the render its victims essentially helpless within seconds"

"If you're saying we should be cautious, we get it"

"I'm saying you should be afraid, be very afraid because in the natural world predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey…this prey wasn't eaten that means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him, in fact killing may be its only purpose"

"Thank you, Alan, we'll take it from here" Gerard said before we heard more footsteps entre the room before they disappeared with Chris and Gerard following them, I looked up at Scott and we waited until he nodded after he heard the cars pull away before we walked out of the supply closet back into the exam room.

"I'm sorry you two had to hear that" Deaton said when he looked up at us. "You better let me take a look at that" he nodded to me so I knew he was talking about the cut on my cheek.

"It's fine" he shook his head then grabbed my hand leading me towards him and he got to work cleaning it out making me wince at the sting of the antiseptic.

"It doesn't need stitches" Deaton pointed out then closed it with a bit of tape to help it close.

"So whatever killed that guy, is gonna kill again?" Scott asked him as he finished up with my cheek.

"I'm afraid so"

"How will we know who's next?" I asked them.

"We don't" Deaton replied and I frowned before Scott and I walked out with me heading over to my bike.

"Are you really going back there?" Scott asked stopping me.

"I don't have much of a choice, it's my home" he frowned shaking his head.

"Skye don't go back there, he hurt you"

"He didn't mean to Scott, he was in fight mode and I shouldn't have intervened like I did, I should have talked him out of it instead of grabbing his arm, I knew better" I started my bike.

"Skye I just don't want to see you get hurt"

"Derek can't purposely hurt me" I replied then pulled on my helmet and drove off before he could protest, I pulled up in my usual spot beside the Camaro hidden from prying eyes and hesitated before hopping off my bike and heading inside.

I wasn't afraid of Derek because I knew he hadn't intentionally hurt me and my reaction in the ice rink was instinctive but it still didn't mean I wasn't nervous about his reaction seeing as I came back despite him hurting me, I walked down the stairs confused by how dark it was given it wasn't that late but managed to find my way to the bottom of the stairs.

"Derek, Isaac?" I looked around but could barely see a thing in front of me so I felt my way to one of the camping lamps and turned it on jumping when I saw Derek sitting on some crates with his head in his hands. "You scared the hell out of me, where is everyone?"

"Erica is at home, Isaac went to stay with Boyd at his place" he replied without looking up.

"Is that safe for him?"

"They'll look out for each other and if Boyd's parents check on him Isaac will hide" I nodded not liking that he wasn't looking up at all.

"Derek look at me" he shook his head so I walked over and knelt down in front of him and grabbed his hands pulling them away from his face. "Look at me, I'm okay" his eyes slowly opened and I watched as he frowned at the cut under my eyes. "It's just a scratch and won't even scar"

"A scratch from me Skyler" he snapped moving my hands and stood up walking away from me.

"Derek stop, it's okay I'm-"

"Don't say your fine Skye" he yelled making me flinch in surprise. "An inch higher and I could have blinded you or worse"

"Stop it!" I yelled right back at him. "This is just as much my fault as it is yours Derek, I shouldn't have grabbed you like I did, you we're on alert and reacted like any predator would have, this is my fault not yours" he shook his head. "Derek listen to me, I don't care okay because I love you"

"Skye" he sighed loudly turning away from me again.

"Do you love me?" I asked him to get a reaction out of him.

"Of course I do but I can't forgive myself for hurting you, I promised you that I'd never hurt you and I've gone and done just that" I shook my head walking up to him and grabbed his hands.

"You haven't hurt me Derek since the only way you can hurt me is by leaving me, other than that I don't have anything else to worry about because I love you Derek Hale and no matter what you do that'll never change"

"Skye please don't make this okay"

"It's not okay and I intend to hold a grudge over it but I forgive you Derek, I'm asking you to forgive yourself" he sighed shaking his head so I cupped his cheeks. "Forgive yourself Derek please" I pressed my lips to his and he didn't respond until I licked his lower lip asking for entrance. "Please baby, I'm okay" he frowned but finally responded kissing me back and pressed my back against the train car.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

"Skye" he grabbed both my thighs and lifted me so I had to wrap my arms and legs around him, our tongues battled for dominance as his hands slid up underneath my top over my bra clip.

"It's okay, I love you, I trust you" I crooned as he looked back hesitant then pulled his lips to meet mine again as I felt his hands work on the clasp getting it undone then I helped him pulled the straps off and slid my bra off from underneath my shirt.

"Are you sure about this, about me?" he asked hesitant still.

"Yes, your everything I want for my first time Derek" I grabbed the hem of his shirt and with his help pulled it over his head before I attached my lips to the skin off his neck as he carried me into our train car.

He laid me down on the mattress and hovered over me as he grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head before he gazed down at me taking in my very small stature but I didn't try to hide because I trusted him.

"Your so beautiful" he kissed my lips once before trailing them down my neck stopping at my collarbone and kissed my arrow tattoo making me smiled because I doubt he even knew I had a tattoo. "Not so innocent huh?" I rolled my eyes but smiled again as I pulled his lips back up to meet mine as my hands slid down his chest before reaching the waistline of his jeans and hooked my fingers into it pulling his waist to meet mine and heard a satisfactory moan slip past his lips. "Do not do that"

I smirked and did again earning myself another deep growl before he grabbed my hands to stop me, I whined in displeasure but he started kissing down my chest making me forget what I'd been doing and arched my back as he kissed just about every part of my upper body before he reached the waistline of my jeans.

"I love you Skye" I smiled down at him through heavy hooded eyes as he undid the button and drew the fly of my jeans before slowing sliding them down my legs leaving me in just my white lace underwear. "Mm I think lace is my favorite on you" I rolled my eyes but again forgot all about everything except his lips which started trailing kisses up my thighs, over my stomach then back up my neck before he kissed my lips again.

I grabbed the front of his jeans and hastily started undoing them because this slow pace was turning torturous for me, he didn't protest me getting his jeans off but when I went for his briefs he grabbed my hands and stilled them beside my head.

"Slow down Skye, we have all night" I shook my head.

"I need you now" he smirked running his hand everywhere across my skin except the one place I needed him. "Please" I begged not caring how desperate I sounded because I'd waited long enough for this and my patience was wearing thin.

"Tell me where?" I blushed turning my face away from him. "If we're going into a sexual relationship I need you to be comfortable to talk about it" I frowned at him treating me like some needy kid but right now I needed him too much to be offended.

"Right here" I grabbed his hand and directed him to my center above my underwear, he smiled nodding his head as he slipped in into my panties and I flinched in surprise when he rubbed it over me. "Oh my god" I moaned arching my back especially when he dipped a finger inside me.

"Before we get too far we need to talk-"

"I don't wanna talk" I protested breathlessly and heard him laugh.

"We do about this, are you on…birth control or do I need to start investing in boxes upon boxes of condoms?" I blushed nervous about this topic.

"Your good and can save money, I've been on birth control since I was fifteen" he nodded then started kissing my neck again making any cholent thoughts impossible with the feel of his lips against my neck and what his hand was currently doing. "Ah!" I moaned flinching when he hit a practically sensitive spot. "Oh god" I felt something building in the pit of my stomach and it didn't take long for it to snap like a rubber band as I moaned loudly and stilled breathing heavily as I looked up at Derek as he moved his hand out and grabbed the sides of my panties and slid them down along with his own boxers following after.

"Okay Skye, if this hurts too badly your going to tell me okay" I nodded my head because I couldn't form any words right now, he hovered over me kissing me a few times before sighing loudly and positioned himself at my entrance before he pushed himself in and I cried out in pain as he broke through my virginity. "I'm sorry" he wiped a single tear that slipped out.

"It's okay" I held onto his arms as he let me get accustomed to him. "I'm okay now" he looked up then kissed my forehead and pushed in a little more and I tried hard to keep the pain off my face as he fully sheathed himself inside me.

"You okay?" I nodded my head wrapping one arm around his shoulders. "Skye look at me" he cupped one of my cheeks and lifted my eyes to meet his. "Do you want to stop?" I shook my head.

"It's okay" he frowned but nodded bringing his lips to meet mine in a slow, deep passionate kiss before he slowly started moving out, I winced a little but nodded for him to keep going and although I sensed his reluctance he continued and after a little but it started becoming a little bit better and not as painful.

"Skye talk to me"

"I'm okay, it's better don't stop" I replied giving him a genuine smile as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders again to bring his lips back to mine. "Mm…yes" I moaned feeling him hit that sensitive spot again every time he thrusted in and felt that familiar building sensation.

"I love you" Derek whispered against my lips slowing down a little.

"No don't stop" he smiled dropping his head to my neck placing a few gentle kisses before he picked up pace again holding himself above me gripping the mattress above my head and I heard a tearing sound before he ceased all movement panting for breathe. "Skye I can't" I opened my eyes and saw two glowing red one's above me along with four fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"Shh it's okay, I'm here just focus on me, on my voice" I grabbed his hands entwining our fingers feeling the claws but didn't care. "Focus on the sound of my heart Derek and know that it beats for you" he slowly started his steady pace again and I watched the fangs retract. "That's it focus on me, it's just us" he let go of one of my hands and brushed it over my cheek the one with the cut. "I love you Der" I felt myself building again as he continued the fast but steady pace until I felt it release again and I bit back the moan this time but Derek didn't seem to be far behind me and he jerked his hips a few times before falling still above me.

We laid there still connected as we both panted for breath until he pulled out and I winced just a little bit as he laid beside me then pulled the sheets over us as I got settled against his side cuddling into him.

"Your amazing you know that right?" I looked up at him with a smile.

"So I've been told" he brushed his hand over my forehead before placing a gentle kiss to it as I laid against his shoulder.

"I almost lost it there Skye but you pulled me back" I smiled as I nuzzled my head against his chest drawing lazy circles. "I love you so much"

"Mm I love you too" I mumbled feeling exhausted after all that and he must have heard the sudden tiredness in my voice because he chuckled quietly and I felt it vibrate through his chest.

"Get some sleep, your endurance is a lot less than mine" if I could've rolled my eyes I would have but my mind was shutting down on me.

"Goo…night" I managed to mumble before I was out cold.

**(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)**

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed but couldn't wipe the smile of my face as I sat up holding the sheet to my chest then saw one of Derek's shirts so I grabbed it and pulled it on before standing up and grabbed some underwear along with some shorts pulling them on before I walked out of the train car and saw Derek throw Isaac down.

I noticed Boyd sitting on the stairs but before I could ask what the hell they we're doing Erica jumped down from the top of the train car but Derek easily counted her move throwing her down next to Isaac.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" I smirked running at Derek as his back was turned and when he spun hearing me I jumped up and crashed our lips together kissing him until I jumped down and smirked at him.

"How was that for unpredictable?" he rolled his eyes at me and I saw Erica trying to hide her smile.

"Don't do that" Derek scolded but his small twitch of lip betrayed him.

"Are we done?" Isaac asked getting our attention. "Cause I got about 100 bones that need a few hours to heal" Derek seemed to be sympathetic and kneeled beside Isaac taking his arm but suddenly bent it back and even I heard bone breaking making me flinch and look away.

"101" Derek growled out. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight, huh look at me!" I watched Erica and Boyd flinch at the power in Derek's voice. "I'm teaching you how to survive!"

"Derek enough!" I snapped not able to stand by and let him hurt Isaac anymore, Derek threw Isaac's arm away before standing up and walking towards me.

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now?" Isaac asked groaning in pain as he cradled his arm. "What are they waiting for?"

"I don't know" Derek replied looking at him. "But they're planning something and you especially know that's not our only problem" I frowned looking at Derek confused. "Whatever that thing that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night and until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know, as fast as I can teach you" he grabbed my hand then led me back into our train car.

"Do I want to know what all that was about?"

"Pack training" he replied pulling me into his arms.

"You know it hurts a girls ego when her boyfriend leaves her after what we'd done last night" he smiled kissing the top of my head.

"I was going to wake you to see if you wanted to watch but you looked way too peaceful"

"Watch?" I leaned back to look him in the eyes. "I can help you know, teach them how to defend themselves from hunters especially arrows"

"Skye I don't think that's a good idea, they're all still new and unpredictable and if one of them got angry enough they could really hurt you" I glared at him because I really didn't want to be treated like a porcelain doll.

"I know how to defend myself against werewolves" he shook his head cupping my cheeks bushing his thumb gently over the cut under my eye, I sighed grabbing his hand moving it away from my face and shook my head at him. "Are you going to let that go?"

"No probably not" I rolled my eyes at him but he smiled grabbing my sides and running his hands up underneath the top I was wearing.

"Derek, stop!" I grabbed his hands stopping him looking out at where the others we're hanging out talking. "Not in front of the others" he didn't give up and his lips dropped to my neck. "Derek I'm serious, I have to shower and get dressed for school I'm probably already running late since you let me sleep in" he sighed stepping back.

"I really hate it when you be the responsible one" I laughed shaking my head.

"Arent you supposed to be the grown up here?" he pouted.

"Not when my girlfriend is such a vixen" I rolled my eyes as I stepped back from him.

"I thought I was the insatiable one" I replied moving over to my bag to grab some clothes but was running low on clean clothes and really needed to find a laundromat soon.

"I've had a taste of you now and don't think I'll ever tire out" I blushed hiding my face as I thought about the three werewolves just outside our train car.

"Derek!" he laughed coming up behind me and started kissing my neck.

"What, your beautiful can you blame me" I shook my head again turning around after finding some jeans and simple t-shirt to change into.

"I have to go okay" he sighed nodding reluctantly. "But we are going to talk more about me helping you train the others, I know you don't want me to get hurt but if I can help then shouldn't I?" he sighed avoiding my eyes.

"Skye-?"

"Just think about it okay, I can't go back to being defenseless Derek, I'm a hunter and I can't change that so at least I can put the skills that have been drilled into my head since I was ten to good use and helping them learn how to catch an arrow or defend themselves against the Argents it might help me atone for all the bad things I did when my…he was alive" Derek frowned as he looked up at me.

"You don't need to atone for anything Skye, you did nothing wrong" I sighed because I knew this wasn't going to get anywhere.

"We'll talk later, I really have to go I'm late for school" I walked out leaving him alone to think about my offer and noticed the Erica and Boyd had already left and Isaac was back into his train car probably playing on the Gameboy I gave him, I had the quickest shower I'd ever taken and changed before grabbing my backpack and helmet heading for the stairs. "See you boys later"

At school later I saw Allison sitting outside at lunch so I decided to join her since we haven't spent much time together especially with Scott and me not being on the best terms but Ally was my friend first.

"Hey Ally, can I sit?" she looked up and nodded so I sat beside her just as Stiles run up to us.

"Does either of your families own a bestiary?" I furrowed my brows as I thought about whether I'd seen my dad with anything like that.

"I think you mean-" Allison replied

"No I mean bestiary" Stiles cut her off. "And the two of you, I don't want to know what's going on in your heads" Stiles added obviously talking about Scott and Allison since I'd noticed Stiles had been running back and forth between them all day probably delivering love notes since they couldn't be seen talking with Gerard as principal and spy.

"Okay, can you describe this thing?" Allison asked him.

"It's probably like a book, old, worn-"

"Like bound in leather?" Allison interrupted him seeing lost in thought.

"Yeah!" Stiles exclaimed excited.

"I've seen Gerard with a book like that" Stiles nodded then ran off, I shook my head then turned to Allison.

"So how's that going, at home with Gerard?"

"I don't really remember him and don't see him much around the house" I nodded my head just as Stiles run back up to us panting for breathe.

"Where…does he…keep…it?"

"It's got to be in his office" Allison replied so he ran off again and I laughed rolling my eyes.

"He's not very smart running around like this, if I was him I would have just called Scott while I was sitting with you rather than running around making a scene"

"We should probably tell him that" Allison laughed as I watched Stiles run back out towards us.

"Or we just let him continue like this" he ran up to the table and took a puff of an inhaler.

"You know drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years" Stiles spoke up after getting his breath back.

"My parents check every call, email and text message I send, trust me they'd find it" Allison replied shaking her head.

"All right, can you get the book?" Stiles asked her.

"Not without his keys"

"Are we seriously doing this, stealing Gerard's keys?" I asked because it was as close to suicide as I ever wanted to be. "That's certifiably insane"

"How's that insane?" Stiles asked making me look up at him.

"I've seen him literally cut a werewolf in half so trust me when I saw stealing a piece of candy from the man would be nuts"

"So how are we going to do this?" he asked us anyway making me roll my eyes.

"What about at the game?" Allison asked making me look at her confused. "He's coming tonight, I'll sit with him and grab his keys then Stiles you can grab them and run into his office to find it"

"Wait why me?" Stiles protested.

"Because you're the best equipped and if he found you at least you can talk your way out of it" I replied smirking up at him.

"How is that logical?" he exclaimed throwing his hands out dramatically.

"Fine I'll look with you, you big baby" I sighed shaking my head.

"Fine" he sighed and started walking off, I looked at Allison and we shared a laugh before the bell rang and we stood up to head to class but I had to tell Derek.

"I'll catch up" she hesitated but then nodded and went inside so I pulled out my phone and dialed Derek's number.

_"Hello" _

"Hey babe, I'm calling to tell you somethings come up and I'm going to watch the lacrosse game tonight so I'll be home late"

_"What came up, I was hoping for more alone time tonight, Erica and Boyd wont be here tonight and Isaac was going to find something to do" _I smiled shaking my head at his whine.

"I'll be home as soon as I can but this is important and might even help us figure out what the hell killed Isaac's dad" I replied walking towards my locker.

_"What are you up to Skye?" _

"Stiles has a plan okay just trust me"

_"The words 'Stiles' and 'plan' never belong in the same sentence, what are you two doing?" _I sighed.

"Okay we're getting some kind of book from Gerard that has all the creatures the Argents have ever hunted and getting this book is going to finally tell us what we're after"

_"Why don't I like that plan?" _I chuckled.

"Because it's suicide I know but we have to try and I promise I'll be careful okay"

_"How your weaponless?" _I frowned shaking my head.

"Not completely, I still have a Glock in my locker" I replied then double checked it was still there and smiled seeing the Captain America lunch box that I hid my weapons in. "With wolfsbane bullets" I added seeing the small amount of ammo along with it.

_"I don't like this Skye" _he replied sounding worried.

"I'll be fine, Scott will be within hearing range if anything happens and I also have my own combat skills in how to kick ass so you got trust me that I can handle this Der-" I cut myself off before saying his name just in case Gerard was snooping. "I got to go okay but I'll be back as soon as we get the book okay and the rest of the night is all yours" he sighed and I imagined him running his hand through his hair like he always did when he was worried or frustrated.

_"Please be safe Skye" _

"I will babe I promise" I hung up then quickly headed to class already being late.

By the end of school I put away all my books and looked at the gun hesitating but then looked around nervously before grabbing it clipping a round in then tucked it into the waistline of my jeans pulling my shirt back over to cover it then closed my locker but jumped coming face to face with Erica.

"Oh my…Erica a little warning would be nice" jeez now I know how Stiles feels every time I've scared the crap out of him. "What are you guys…" I narrowed my eyes at them. "He told you to come tonight didn't he, to keep an eye on me" they didn't reply but they didn't need to because it is exactly what he would bloody do. "You two realize that Gerard is here and if he feels like it he'll kill you"

"We know but what Derek says goes" Boyd shrugged.

"I don't need his protection, I can take care of myself so you guys better go" I turned and headed towards the lacrosse fields but heard them start following me so I spun. "Stop, you two really need to go"

"We can't Skye, it was an Alpha order from Derek" Erica replied making me groan.

"He is so dead when I get home" I muttered seeing Erica smirk before I turned and headed towards the field again with my two prison guards.

We sat on the top row of the bleachers and I saw Gerard and Allison sit almost right in front of us making me a little nervous at the closeness of Gerard to Erica and Boyd but the old man didn't even spare a glance our way so that had me hoping that they weren't on the Argent's radar just yet as newly turned werewolves.

The game started and Beacon Hills was getting pummeled by the other team all thanks to one player being a freak of nature on the field nearly injuring everyone he knocked over for the ball but my attention kept drifting to Allison and Gerard especially when he put his coat around her making me smile a little since the plan was going according to plan for now.

The crowd winced as two more of our players got taken out by the freak but again my attention went towards Stiles as he walked past Allison grabbing Gerard's keys off her discreetly then looked up at me, I nodded signaling with my head that he go and I'd catch up as I started thinking up ways to ditch Erica and Boyd.

"You, you play lacrosse?" I heard the coach say making me look up and see he was pointing straight at Boyd, he looked at me and Erica before going to stand up but Erica and I both grabbed him.

"Uh-uh, Derek won't like this" Erica and I said at the exact same time.

"Yeah but I will" Boyd argued then stood up and took off his leather jacket.

"Yeah, oh, ho, ho, ho we got ourselves a player!" coach exclaimed before Boyd went down and found himself some gear before joining the team on the field just as I got a text from Stiles.

**_Could really use your help Skye! – Stiles_**, I frowned pocketing it.

"I'll be right back just going to the bathroom" I stood up.

"I'll come" I shook my head at Erica.

"No stay here and keep an eye on Boyd, I'll be quick I swear" I pushed my way down the bleacher then ran towards the school office walking in to see Stiles looking through the drawers of Gerard's desk. "Any luck?" I asked making him jump.

"Jesus Skye" I rolled my eyes before I started helping him look but we couldn't find it anywhere.

"There's no book" I exclaimed quietly watching him pull out his phone to text Allison but then Erica came out of nowhere startling both Stiles and I this time.

"Hello Stiles" she smiled looking at Stiles. "Longest bathroom break ever Skye" I frowned avoiding her eyes because I hadn't wanted to lie to her but I knew she'd relay everything to Derek and some things he just did not need to know.

"Erica just wait!" I exclaimed when she grabbed Stiles and started dragging him away making me quickly follow, I followed her as she dragged Stiles with her into the pools and I glared when I saw Derek standing there holding a basketball in his hand as casually as ever.

"Stiles" Derek greeted nodding at Stiles and completely avoided eye contact with me but could probably sense I was pissed at him.

"Derek" Stiles replied nodding back at him.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" I frowned confused at what the hell he was talking about but then remembered him mentioning the creature had killed another person last night, I turned to Stiles now a little intrigued myself since he must have been there and saw something for Derek to be asking him.

"Uh…several alarming EPA violations that I'm serious considering reporting" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' reply as Erica chuckled and Derek smiled then used his claws to puncture the basketball in his hands deflating it. "Holy god!" Stiles muttered before Derek threw the now deflated ball at Stiles' feet.

"Let's try that again"

"Seriously Derek" I scolded and he looked at me for the first time and didn't look happy with me at all but I could care less. "Oh don't give me that look" I crossed my arms over my chest as Stiles sighed.

"Alright the thing was pretty slick looking, skin was dark kind of patterned, I think I actually saw scales, is that enough?" I frowned trying to rack my head with ideas off those descriptors but nothing came to mind. "Okay cause I have somebody I really need to talk to" Derek didn't look to impressed with them either making Stiles groan. "Alright fine, eyes, eyes are yellowish and slitted, it has a lot of teeth, oh and it's got a tail too" I saw Derek's eyes look up so I turned my head following his gaze and saw the thing Stiles had been describing so I started backing up towards Derek. "Are we good?"

"Stiles" I started trying to get his attention without never looking away from the thing creeping up behind him.

"What, what have you seen it, you all have this look in your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about" the thing above him started hissing and he turned to look up at it before it growled making him jump beside me.

It jumped down from the second in front of us and Derek growled bending down into a protective stance in front of me as the creature used its tail to send Erica flying into the wall knocking her unconscious straight away.

"Run!" Derek yelled turning to push me and Stiles away but I saw the creature lift a clawed hand before backing right off as Derek looked around for it confused.

"Derek your neck!" I exclaimed rushing towards him as he touched the back of his neck where a saw cut was already beginning to heal, I caught him as he started to fall. "Stiles help me!" we each grabbed his arms putting them over our shoulders and we started running for an exit.

"Where is it, can you see it?" Stiles asked.

"No just hurry" Derek and I both protested with him.

"Call Scott!" Derek added and Stiles reached for his phone but it fell out of his hands and he immediately dove to get it letting go off Derek and he was too heavy for just me to keep up so I could only watch as he fell towards the pool. "Stiles, you son of a…" Derek was cut off as he broke the water's surface and started sinking to the bottom, I wasted no time shedding my leather jacket and gun before jumping into the pool trying to get him back to the surface.

Stiles must of dove in after me and together we managed to get Derek above water but he was still paralyzed and he was pretty much dead weight for both of us, we coughed and spluttered as we got air then started looking around for the creature.

"Where'd it go?" Stiles asked looking around as we put Derek's arms around our shoulders treading water. "Where is it, do you see it?"

"No" Derek replied.

"Okay maybe it took off" I said looking around myself but a loud screech proved otherwise.

"Maybe not" Derek replied looking at me.

"Just great" I muttered and continued trying to hold up Derek's weight. "Seriously no more pizza for you" I stated to lighten the mood but Derek was less than amused.

"Will you two get me out of here before I drown" I looked over and glared at him.

"You're worried about drowning!?" Stiles spat at him "Did you notice the thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" it was getting really hard to hold up Derek's weight and I could barely keep my own head above water.

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?!" Derek exclaimed.

"Derek stop and it's only seven feet don't dramatize it" I replied trying to look around again and tread water so we didn't all drown. "Okay I don't see it" I nodded to Stiles and we started swimming to the edge

"Wait, wait, wait, stop, stop" Derek suddenly yelled stopping us and we followed his gaze seeing the creature stalking towards the pool.

"What's it waiting for?" Stiles asked.

"Sure Stiles cause we know the answer to that!" I spat back at him just as the creature continued to roam around the edge of the pool but then it suddenly made a move towards the edge and touched the top of the water but flinched back as if the water burnt it.

"Wait did you see that, I don't think he can swim"

"That's for pointing that out captain obvious" I sighed nearly falling below the water being beyond tired now as it felt like we'd been in the pool for hours treading water. "Okay, okay, I don't think I can do this much longer"

"Agreed" Stiles muttered as we looked around for something to help but I saw Stiles look towards his phone.

"No, no, no, no don't even think about it" Derek yelled at him seeing where his eyes had ventured as well.

"Could you just trust me, just this once?" Stiles asked him.

"No!" Derek exclaimed then looked over at me. "Skye's exhausted she wont be able to hold me up on her own"

"Gee thanks" I muttered slightly offended by his lack of confidence in me.

"Were the ones keeping you alive okay, have you noticed that?" Stiles asked him.

"Yeah and when the paralyses wears off, who's gonna be able to fight that thing, you or me?" Derek replied barely with his head above the water.

"That's why we've been holding you up the past two hours" Stiles answered him.

"Yup" Derek said looking at Stiles. "You don't trust me, I don't trust you but you need me to survive which is why you're not letting me go" they stared at each other for a second then Stiles looked at me, I nodded and he threw Derek's arm off his shoulders and I couldn't hold Derek's weight by myself so he sunk but managed to yell out Stile's name.

Stiles started swimming to the edge for his phone so I quickly dived down and tried to drag Derek back to the top just barely getting him up as Stiles quickly helped the last few meters having gotten his phone and called Scott.

"Please tell me you got him?" I asked as I coughed the water out of my throat but the look he gave me said it all. "I'm going to kill him" I was beyond exhausted by now having had to haul Derek to the surface and knew Stiles was as well. "We can't stay up any longer, we need something to hold onto" Stiles looked around then noticed the diving podiums, I nodded and he started swimming backwards towards it as I held Derek's head above the water.

He tried to grab onto it but his hand slipped and we sunk into the water but suddenly a hand shot in and grabbed Derek and Stiles yanking them out of the water then returned for me and when I was pulled up I noticed it was Scott, he set me down next to Derek and I coughed the water out of my lungs feeling a hand pat my back helping me, I looked over and saw Derek had gotten some of his movement back.

I looked up seeing Scott had started fighting it but he creature threw Scott into a mirror and it shattered as Scott fell to the ground but he quickly recovered and picked up a shard of glass as a weapon but the creature seemed to lose interest in fighting and stared at the glass, at its reflection with confusion and my eyes widened when I realised my dad had told me about a creature like this, it suddenly screeched and climbed the wall before jumping out of the skylight window.

Derek recovered and we stood going to over to Erica and I gently shook her carefully in attempt to wake her up and she did jerking upward to which Derek pulled me away in case she was defensive but she looked over at us.

"What happened?" she looked at us. "Why are you two wet?"

"Long story, let's get out of here" she nodded then stood up, I sighed walking over and picked up my jacket pulling it on as I shivered given it was winter and now being wet I was freezing. "Jesus my hands are freezing" I complained as we walked out heading into the carpark.

"Come here" Derek grabbed my hands holding them in both of his and breathed hot air over them making me smile at the cliché move but it was sweet and worked a little.

"I think I know what this is" I spoke up looking up at him. "It's a-"

"Kanima, I know" my eyes widened in shock. "Your not the only one with supernatural beast knowledge" I smiled rolling my eyes then looked over towards Scott and Stiles who we're standing next to Scott's car hovered over a computer looking at the Bestiary which had actually been a flash drive and not a book.

"We should probably fill the Bozo's in?" he nodded so we walked towards them with Erica beside us.

"…to figure out what this thing is?"

"It's called a Kanima" Derek and I replied at the same time interrupting Scott.

"You knew the whole time" Stiles spoke up glaring at me, I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection" I replied looking at Scott.

"It doesn't know what it is" he nodded.

"Or who" Derek added.

"What else do you two know?" Stiles asked us.

"Just stories" Derek replied shaking his head then looked down at me. "Rumors"

"Same here, my father only mentioned the Kanima to me once when we lived in Boston a few years ago since that was what he'd been hunting back then" Derek frowned pulling me close with an arm wrapped around my waist knowing I had trouble talking about my dad.

"But it's like us?" Scott asked looking at Derek.

"It's a shapeshifter yes but it's not right, it's like a-"

"An abomination" Stiles filled in cutting Derek off and he nodded at Stiles to say he'd got it right then turned to leave with me still wrapped up in his arms drawing off his heat to warm my shaking cold body.

"Derek!" Scott yelled stopping our leave. "We need to work together on this, maybe even tell the Argents" I rolled my eyes.

"You trust them?" Derek snapped angrily.

"Nobody trusts anybody, that's the problem while we're here arguing about who's on what side there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people and we still don't even know anything about it!" Scott exclaimed.

"I know one thing" Derek replied grabbing my hand instead of my waist. "When I find it…" he turned and started walking away dragging me with him and Erica close behind us. "I'm going to kill it" I frowned looking up at him but stayed silent as he led me over to the Camaro.

"Wait my bike?" I turned and saw it still sitting in the parking lot.

"Leave it" Derek insisted urging me forward.

"I can't just leave it Derek" I sighed reaching into my jacket pocket for my keys then looked at Erica and her eyes widened as I held them out towards her.

"You trust me"

"This one isn't going to let me out of his sight and I trust you with my baby" she reached for the keys but I quickly snatched them back. "Don't scratch her" she nodded her head with a small smile. "My helmet is in my locker the combin-"

"I know it" she replied cutting me off. "I've watched you put it in" I nodded laughing a little.

"Thanks Erica" she walked away leaving me with Derek and now that we we're finally alone I stood on my tippy toes wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "That was a close one" he nodded into my neck.

"Come on your freezing" he led me over to the Camaro opening the car door for me and I slid in letting him close it before he rushed around to the drivers side getting in and started it immediately turning on the heat for me.

"Hm that feels better" I smiled holding my hands over the vents as he started driving.

"It's warmer over here to" he replied looking over at me with a smile, I smiled back and moved as far over in my seat as I could towards him and grabbed a hold of his arm that was changing gears.

"You must love not feeling cold for long" he laughed looking down at me with another smile before looking back towards the road, I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "Your always warm"

"Probably a werewolf thing" he replied as I nuzzled his shoulder.

"Definite benefits to dating one then" I laughed lazily feeling like I was about to crash any minute.

"Glad to be of service" I rolled my eyes underneath my eyelids and heard him laugh.

"So I guess this night wasn't exactly what you imagined earlier"

"No definitely not but this moment is nice" I heard the car stop and he laid his head a top of mine.

"Mmhm" I mumbled nodding my head just slightly.

"Can you walk inside or do I have to carry you?" I didn't reply and snuggled closer to him. "Skye?" I looked up lazily with a small glare for him ruining the moment. "Okay" he laid his head a top of mine again and we enjoyed the small peace and quiet until the rumble of my bike pulled up beside the Camaro making me look up and see Erica getting off it, I sighed then got out.

"Skye this thing is awesome, I want one" I laughed grabbing the helmet off her and she held it out to me.

"Don't get too used to it, I usually don't let anyone else ride it"

"I can't get my license anyway" she pouted and I nodded knowing that her epilepsy has kept her from getting her license since you usually have to be seizure free for a year before she'd be allowed to get it.

"You can now" I pointed out as Derek walked up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You should probably get home" he spoke up and she nodded disgruntled.

"See you guys later" she disappeared into the night and I looked up at Derek.

"That wasn't nice, your too hard on them sometimes" he rolled his eyes before swooping down and pulled me up into his arms before making his way inside.

"You sound like such a mother hen" I rolled my eyes back at him.

"I am not a mother hen" I argued seeing him smile as he walked down the stairs and I looked around for Isaac.

"He's asleep" I looked towards Isaac's train car and noted the lights we're off. "Which is exactly what we're going to do" I looked back at Derek and pouted. "Don't look at me like that, you need the sleep after tonight" he put me down on one of the seats then started undressing me making me smile. "I mean it Skye" I held up my hands in surrender then stood up when he reached for my jeans undoing the button.

"Your turn" I grabbed the front of his jeans and pulled his lips towards me hearing the satisfactory grunt.

"Skyler" he warned making me smile as I undid the button and pushed his jeans down smirking at the half arousal clearly happening.

"What?" I asked innocently looking up at him and saw two glowing red eyes staring down at me.

"You know what your doing and it's unfair"

"Doesn't have to be" I replied brushing my hand between us over the stiff situation in his boxer briefs, he growled pushing me back so that I was pressed up against the wall of the train car.

"Vixen" he moaned before grabbing me and lifting me up to wrap my legs and arms around him.

"You love it" I replied before kissing him running my hands through his hair and he finally gave in moving us over to the mattress where we shared a few rounds before falling asleep completely and utterly wrapped up in each other.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	5. Ep 5 - Venomous

**Skye's POV**

I was pacing in front of Derek anxiously because I didn't really agree with this plan of Derek's even if it would help us cross Jackson's name of our list of suspects and confirm our suspicion that he might be the Kanima.

"Will you stop" I looked up at Derek. "Your burning a hole in the floor" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm nervous okay, this isn't exactly a great plan" I sighed trying to relax but couldn't and went back to pacing until I saw him stand and grab my hand stopping me.

"We need to do this Skye"

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to like it, even if it is Jackson" he rubbed my arms then sat back down pulling me to sit in his lap, my eyes widened and I looked up at Isaac who was leaning against a support beam silently ignoring us as best he could.

"If this wasn't necessary I wouldn't do this" I nodded knowing that but before we could do anything else we heard the door open and the sound of Jackson protesting Erica's treatment of dragging him down the stairs, Isaac stood upright and went over to help hold Jackson as I got up off Derek's lap taking a place next to his shoulder instead. "What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asked Jackson without even looking up at him.

"What, nothing" Jackson replied sounding scared and I get it being dragged into a werewolf's den wouldn't be the most comfortable situation. "Nothing happened" Derek looked up at him.

"Your lying" I frowned crossing my arms across my chest, watching Derek pull on leather gloves so that he didn't get any of the Kanima's venom that we'd found near the pool on his skin.

"No wait, no wait I can…I can prove it" Jackson protested frantically. "I taped myself" I raised my eyebrow towards him.

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asked him laughing.

"Yes, it was the full moon and maybe while you we're curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big bad Alpha promised me and what did I get, nothing" Jackson yelled. "You want proof, let me get the video"

"No" Derek replied smiling a little as he shook his head then picked up the piece of glass with the venom on it. "No, I have a better idea" he tilted it to show Jackson and he stared fearfully at it probably assuming that we we're going to torture him with it.

"What is that?" Jackson stammered as Erica and Isaac forced him to kneel, I frowned looking away as Derek walked towards them while Erica and Isaac held him down tilting his head up forcing his mouth open.

"You know Jackson you've always been kind of a snake and everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom" I briefly looked back as Derek tipped the glass up and the venom on the tip fell into Jackson's mouth and he went rigid straight away then collapsed when Erica and Isaac let him go, he was paralyzed which meant it wasn't him. "Your still a snake Jackson, just not the one we're looking for" Derek sighed walking towards our train car, I hesitated before following him in.

"So what or should I say who's next?" I asked a little harshly but the hunter in me still wasn't exactly ecstatic about doing this to everyone he suspected of being the Kanima.

"Lydia" he sighed and my eyes widened.

"Lydia!" I exclaimed glaring at him. "Lydia's fine, I know her and she hasn't shown any signs of reacting to Peter's bite, she didn't heal and she-"

"She was still bitten by an Alpha, Skye I know she's one of your friends but I can't take chances" he grabbed my hands looking down at me.

"Look maybe I can call my brother, he might know more about Kanima's and maybe even how to identify them without tipping venom down their throats" he hesitated and I knew it was because he still had troubles trusting any other hunter beside me.

"Okay call your brother but if he doesn't know anything, we're going through with this alright" I sighed not liking it but nodded then grabbed my phone and called my brother.

_"Hey little sis, long time no chat?" _I smiled hearing his voice because it's been two weeks since our last call.

"Yeah it has been but this isn't a social call unfortunately"

_"What's going on, are you okay?" _he asked straight away all joking in his voice gone, I sighed loudly.

"Has…have you ever hear of the Kanima"

_"Yeah dad killed one a few years ago, you remember in Boston" _

"Yeah I remember, so do you remember how he figured out who the Kanima was?"

_"Not really, I was kind of ignoring dad's hunts back then remember because I was getting ready to leave for Berkley" _I nodded my head then realised he couldn't see me.

"Yeah thanks anyway, I'll keep you posted"

_"Okay and if you need help Skye, I'm there you know that" _I smiled.

"I know, thanks Jakey"

_"No worries Star and to give a bit of help you could probably check dad's journal" _

"Dad's journal?" I asked confused since I didn't know anything about a journal.

_"I found it in the basement when we we're cleaning it out, it had records of everything he hunted and I put in the chest with the guns you took just in case you might need it" _I frowned because I didn't think my dad kept records like that or that our family had our own Bestiary.

"Okay thanks, talk to you later okay"

_"Yeah we'll talk later" _he hung up and I pocketed my phone then looked up at Derek.

"Well that was pointless" he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Wasn't all pointless, you got to talk to your brother and I know you haven't done that for a few weeks and he did tell us about your fathers journal"

"That's just as pointless and for all I care it can be burned" he frowned shaking his head at me and stepped back.

"It's not pointless Skye, I know what he did to you was horrible-"

"Horrible?" I glared and shook my head then went to walk away.

"Skye when are you going to talk about your dad?"

"How about never" I walked over to the chest with my weapons and opened it then rummaged around carefully then saw the leather bound book so I picked it up then walked back over to him and hit it into his chest. "But you can have at his journal if you want"

"Skye this is personal, this should be between you and your dad" he replied taking it.

"I really don't care Derek" I grabbed a towel and some clothes. "My father is dead to me, in more ways than one" I walked out without another word and showered then returned to the train car and got into bed laying down beside him, I tried to cuddle into him but he grabbed my arm moving it away from his waist.

"Not tonight, I need to figure this out" he got up and walked out leaving me making me frown because whenever we had this argument about me talking about my father's death always put him in a foul mood and I had no idea why it mattered so much.

When I woke up the next morning I noted Derek's side of the mattress had been untouched so I got up and changed for school then went in search of him finding him sitting on a crate with his head resting back against the train car with a book in his lap fast asleep, I sighed and walked over reaching out to touch his arm but thought better off it.

"Derek" he jerked awake looking around confused until his gaze fell on me. "You slept out here last night, you should go and lay down, get a proper sleep" he shook his head and rubbed a hand down his face.

"I'm okay I just closed my eyes for a second, I have to know more about this Kanima" I glared at him as I grabbed the book out of his hands and closed it.

"You're not going to be able to do anything if you work yourself too hard Derek, you need sleep especially since you've barely slept at all since the incident at the pool"

"I'm fine, I don't need as much sleep as you do" I rolled my eyes then grabbed his hand pulling him up.

"I don't care Derek, you need to take care of yourself and I'm not taking no for an answer"

"Skyler just drop it!" he snapped only serving to piss me off even more.

"Don't yell at me, I'm only trying to help"

"I don't need help!"

"Fine" I snapped dropping his hand. "I'm done trying to help you, you wanna keep behaving like a child don't expect me to come home tonight" I grabbed my bag and helmet leaving before he could stop me.

"Skye wait!" I turned and saw Isaac running up to me with my spare helmet just as I was about to ride off. "Care to give me a ride to school?" I flipped up the visor on my helmet and stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got Jackson to take back his statement so I'm officially not wanted for murder" I raised an eyebrow then sighed before nodding my head to my bike. "Thanks" he got on behind me then went to put his hands around my waist.

"Don't touch" I warned and he retracted his hands quickly making me laugh a little. "You don't want Derek to kill you"

"Are you okay by the way, I heard that fight?"

"I'm fine" I replied flipping down the visor again then sped off towards the school, I pulled up kicking out the stand then let him get off before hopping off myself and took my helmet off shaking out my hair. "Watch out for Gerard okay, I don't know if he knows about Erica and Boyd but he definitely knows about you" he nodded with a small smile.

"Thanks Skye" he kissed my cheek then ran off towards the school leaving me shocked but then I smiled and shook my head before heading inside myself dropping off the helmet and books I didn't need before heading to class.

The first period went by quickly and when I started walking toward Econ I saw Scott and Stiles walking out of their class so I started to walk towards them and picked up a little bit of their conversation.

"…but Stiles, you did see it kill someone" Scott said answering whatever Stiles had said. "Which is probably why it probably tried to kill you and it's still trying to kill you and it probably won't stop still you're dead" I chuckled a little and Scott turned with a glare.

"You know sometimes I start to question this 'friendship'" Stiles replied then they walked off towards econ, I frowned because I was really hoping Scott would start to trust me but I guess being with Derek meant that was never going to happen, I walked into the classroom and sat down behind Stiles reluctantly but it was one of two only empty seats and I was not sitting behind Scott, I was grabbing out my notes when Jackson sat down beside me, behind Scott.

"Hey hunter girl, testicle left and right, what the hell is a Kanima?" I turned to Jackson as did Stiles and Scott seeing as they we're in front of us but coach cut off any answer any of us could have given him.

"Alright listen up" Coach yelled slamming a book down on his desk. "A quick warning before we begin our review, some of you like McCall might want to start their own study groups because tomorrows midterm is so profoundly difficult…I'm not even too sure I could pass it" I scoffed actually believing that. "Okay I need a volunteer to the board to answer the first question"

"Paralyzed from the neck down, do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson asked then added a small glare my way as I tried to avoid their eyes but sensed Scott also glaring at me but that was nothing new.

"I'm familiar with the sensation" Stiles replied.

"Wait…why would Derek test you, why would he think that it's you?" Scott asked him.

"How should I know?" Jackson replied and I scoffed looking up at him.

"Sure you don't" I muttered and Scott looked at me confused but I didn't have to tell him anything so I stayed silent looking back down at my revision.

"Wait do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked sounding a little desperate.

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry" I frowned thinking about that because Derek hadn't told me he was doing this at school where multiple witnesses we're present and frankly that pissed me off more than I already was towards him.

"Jackson!" Coach yelled getting our attention. "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Um…just an undying admiration for my…my coach" I stifled back a laugh.

"That's really kind of you" the coach replied smiling but it was gone as quick as it was there. "Now shut up, shut it!" I laughed hiding it by looking down. "Anybody else?" I shook my head as he walked back to the front of the class then watched Scott grab Stiles' shirt and pull him towards him.

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked him.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing okay and what I saw was pure evil and when I look into Lydia's eyes I only see 50% evil" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' ridiculous reply. "Alright maybe 60, you know but no more than 40 on a good day"

"Stiles that's not a very good argument" Scott argued with him and Stiles sighed.

"I aware of that but I swear it's not her, it can't be alright" I rolled my eyes because it could literary be anyone. "Lydia's fine" just as Stiles said that Lydia started whimpering from her spot at the board where she'd been answering the question but when I looked at the board I frowned because she hadn't been answering the question and it was scribed in some sort of writing.

"Lydia?" the coach called and she jumped as if coming out of a daze. "Okay then, anyone else want to try want to try answering, this time in English" I took a quick photo of the board for future refence just in case but then looked down and realised it was English.

"What is that Greek?" Scott asked.

"No actually, I think it is English" I replied making all them turn to me, I showed them my phone and flipped the image making the letters read 'Someone Help Me'

"What do you know?" Scott asked me as we walked out after class, I sighed because I knew how he was about protecting his friends and I didn't want to see Lydia hurt anymore then he did.

"Derek isn't going to kill her without proof, okay" I replied as we walked into Chemistry which had joined up with the other chem class today.

"Alright so he tests her like he did Jackson but when and where?" Stiles asked looking at me but I shrugged not knowing the answer to that, we looked up and saw Lydia sitting at a desk flipping through her notepad but then Erica and Isaac walked in looking straight at her before up at us.

"I think here and now" Scott replied then they both quickly went over and took a seat on either side of Lydia before Erica and Isaac could, I frowned following them over but went towards Erica and Isaac.

"Guys what are you doing?" they didn't answer me and when Harris walked in I was forced to take a seat but my eyes never left Erica and Isaac watching them.

"Einstein once said two things are infinite" Mr Harris said, starting class. "The universe and human stupidity and I'm not sure about the universe but I myself have encountered infinite stupidity" he said putting a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you are going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments, let's see if two heads are indeed better than one or in Mr Stilinski's case, less than one" he paused. "Erica you take the first station start with…" that's when all the males in the class aside from Stiles, Isaac and Scott put their hands up. "Put you hormonal little teenage hands down you'll start with Mr McCall"

Mr Harris began pairing students up and thankfully, Lydia got paired with Allison but Mr Harris paired me up with Isaac, I sighed looking up when he sat his stuff on the ground then took the seat next to me.

"What are you doing, you guys can't test her here" I protested while getting to work following the experiment guide.

"Derek told us to do it now, it's the only way we can't get her to taste the venom"

"How?" I asked glaring at the mention that this was Derek's idea but Harris rang a small bell signaling change of partners. "Isaac how?" I asked but he smiled and stood up changing partners.

I ignored my next partner as I watched Isaac was with Stiles then Erica with Allison because this whole situation had my nerves on edge since I was conflicted, I had my loyalty to Derek and such for the pack now but Lydia was like a friend to me and if she got hurt while I sat back and did nothing to help Scott and Stiles would never trust me and lately I had been wanting their trust and friendship more than anything because having only Derek to talk to was driving me crazy, I need friends my own age and didn't think Erica, Isaac or Boyd we're going to fill that void given their own loyalty to Derek.

"Time" Mr Harris said making me look up snapping out of my thoughts. "If you have catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal" I looked down and saw a crystal in the bottom of the beaker. "Now for the part of that last experiment you may enjoy, you can eat it" the guy next to me was about to hand me the crystal.

"Lydia!" Scott yelled the whole class turned to look at him.

"What?" Lydia asked, angry and confused.

"Never mind" Scott said slowly sitting back in his seat, I looked over at Lydia and saw a drop of…Kanima venom drip to the floor before Lydia took a bite but nothing happened and my eyes widened surprised by that because that meant she was the Kanima even though it seemed…impossible.

I saw Scott looking outside at something so I followed his gaze and saw Derek in the far back of the parking lot standing next to his Camaro and I knew that wasn't going to good, I sighed and made up my mind I had to try and convince him to wait until we had more evidence since it just couldn't be Lydia.

Straight after class I followed Scott, Allison and Stiles into the coaches office so that we could come up with a plan to stop of delay Derek until we found more proof and I was surprised Scott didn't protest.

"Derek's outside waiting for Lydia"

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked Scott just to clarify.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima then yes" I replied before he had a chance. "Especially after what happened at the pool"

"It's not her" Stiles interrupted.

"Stiles she didn't pass the test man, nothing happened" Scott argued surprising me.

"No it can't be her" Stiles insisted.

"It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her" I cut in. "And trust me he's not going to show mercy" I looked down at my feet shamefully.

"So either we try and convince him that he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her" Allison took over.

"I really don't think he's going to do anything here, not at school" Scott replied shaking his head.

"What about after school?" Allison protested. "What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?"

"By 3:00?" Stiles asked her.

"There could be something in the Bestiary" she argued.

"Oh you mean the 900-page book written in archaic Latin that none…wait Skye your last name is Latin, could you read it?" my eyes widened surprised that Stiles knew my last name was Latin since not many did.

"Paenitet nope" I replied and they all stared at me confused. "Nope sorry, I know classical Latin but not so much archaic" I replied shaking my head and Stiles groaned and I felt bad that I couldn't help in that department

"Actually I think I know someone who might be able to translate it" Allison interrupted.

"Uh…I can talk to Derek, maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her" Scott replied and I looked up. "But if anything happens, you guys let me handle it okay?" he added looking around even including me in that which again surprised me.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked him.

"It means you can't heal like I do, I just don't want you to getting hurt" Allison rolled her eyes then reached into her purse and flipped out a foldable miniature crossbow making me smile.

"I can protect myself" she insisted holding it up.

"Nice Ally" I chuckled nodding my head appreciatively at her choice of weapon given I preferred the bow and arrow myself, she smiled at me nodding her head back at me but then looked back at Scott who looked more than a little put off.

"What, did something else happen?" she asked him putting the crossbow down on the desk.

"I just don't want you getting hurt" he insisted and it made me think about Derek because seriously it must be a werewolf thing, to them all of us we're fragile. "Seriously if anything goes wrong you call me okay, I don't care if your dad finds out, call, text, yell whatever I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can" Allison nodded. "We have until 3:00" she nodded again then he made a move to leave but quickly turned around just in time to catch a bolt that Stiles had accidently shot.

"Uh…" we all looked at him, me rolling my eyes at the stupidity, Allison held her hand out for it and he passed it to her. "Sorry, sorry sensitive trigger on that"

"Nope just in the hands of an idiot" I replied smirking at him as he glared then turned to Scott. "Let me come with you Scott, I can help talk to Derek and he might listen to me better" he sighed then nodded so I followed him out. "Just so you know Scott, I don't agree with what Derek's doing" I spoke up after a few seconds.

"I just don't understand how you can be with him" he asked me and I frowned.

"Sometimes I don't really understand it either but…I love him" he looked at me in surprise but he didn't comment and we continued walking towards the lacrosse fields in silence and saw Boyd already waiting for us.

"I want to talk to Derek" Scott spat in his direction.

"Talk to me" Boyd replied making me frown.

"Come on Boyd, we really just want to talk" I tried playing the good cop here.

"I don't want to fight" Scott added as we continued walking towards him.

"Good cause I'm twice the size of you" Boyd replied with a small smile meeting us halfway.

"True" Scott replied looking Boyd up and down. "Really, really true" Boyd's smile grew. "But wanna know what I think…I'm twice as fast" Boyd went to attack high but Scott used that to his advantage and tackled Boyd to the ground.

"Oh come on boys really" I groaned shaking my head because seriously why did guys always resolve to fists first, I stepped forward to intervene but felt a hand grab my shoulder and I looked up and saw Derek.

"She failed the test" he said getting Scott's attention who'd just stood up and he jumped a little at the sight of Derek's sudden appearance.

"Yeah which doesn't prove anything, Lydia's different" Scott argued with him.

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake" Derek replied glaring Scott's way, completely ignoring that I was here so I pushed his hand of my shoulder and stepped beside Scott.

"We're not letting you kill her" I spat at him angrily and he turned to me angry for a second but then smiled sharing a glance with Boyd for a second.

"Who said I was going to do it" Scott and I both shared a look before looking back towards the school when it clicked that Erica and Isaac weren't here which meant they were going after Lydia.

Scott attempted to run towards the school to stop them but Boyd quickly knocked him down and he grunted clearly hurt and had the wind knocked out of him, I turned and glared at Boyd angrily before I looked back at Derek with the same glare.

"I don't know why you think you have to protect everyone now Scott but even so, Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again next time it's going to be one of us" Derek spoke up ignoring my glare.

"What if you're wrong?" Scott asked him.

"She was bitten by an Alpha, it's her" Derek argued with him.

"You saw that thing up close, you know it's not like us" Scott argued right back.

"But it is!" Derek exclaimed. "We're all shapeshifters, you don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason" I frowned knowing what he was talking about.

"What reason?" Scott asked looking at him before his gaze turned to me seeing me frown.

"Sometimes the shape someone takes reflects the person that you are" I filled in looking down at him as Derek held out his hand to help Scott up, he reluctantly took it and Derek helped him stand.

"Even Stiles' calls her cold-blooded" Derek added.

"Well what if she's immune?" Scott asked him. "What if she's got something inside her that makes her immune to the bite, which is why she didn't get paralyzed?"

"No one's immune!" Derek exclaimed shaking his head. "I've never seen it or heard of it, it's…it's never happened" I frowned looking up at him.

"What about Jackson?" I cut in making him look at me and he frowned scrunching up his eyebrows to glare at me.

"That's why you tested him isn't it?" Scott asked him. "Because you gave him what he wanted, didn't you?"

"Scott-"

"Peter said the bite either kills you or turns you" Scott continued cutting Derek off. "You we're probably hoping that he would die, but nothing happened did it?" I watched Derek frown. "And you have no idea why, do you?"

"No" Derek replied on the verge of seething with anger at being called out.

"Well I have a theory" Scott replied staring right back at him unaffected by Derek's tone. "Lydia's immune and somehow she passed it onto to Jackson, you know I'm right!"

"No!" Derek exclaimed and I sighed knowing this was pointless because once Derek made his mind up very little could sway it including me.

"You cannot do this!" Scott protested.

"Look I can't let her live!" Derek yelled then turned to me. "You should have known that!" my eyes widened in shock before I looked to the ground.

"We we're hoping we could convince you…" I looked up fighting back the tears because this felt like a breaking point. "But then…"

"We weren't counting on it" Derek looked at us confused especially when Scott ran off ahead to catch up with the others.

"Skyler-" Derek reached out towards me but I stepped back.

"No Derek" I looked up tearfully. "You should've known that I can't just let you kill her" I frowned staring him straight in the eyes as I let the tears fall willingly for the first time since I was a clueless kid that didn't care about acting strong in front of others. "We're done Derek, I can't do this anymore" his eyes widened but I turned and started walking away before my heart could get in the way.

I went straight over to my bike getting on without worrying about getting my helmet from my locker in case I ran into Erica or Isaac and rode off quickly, I pulled up my bike outside of Scott's house and hesitated for a second to wipe the tears away that had fell on my ride over then got off and ran up the steps.

"Stiles it's me, I'm here to help let me in" I heard something being removed from the door and a few locks unlatch before it opened and he quickly ushered me in.

"What happened is he backing off?" I looked at him and shook my head.

"There here" Allison spoke up looking out of the window, so I went over and looked out too seeing Derek and all three Beta's standing outside. "Stiles give me your phone so I can call Scott" Stiles nodded giving her his phone as we kept watch of the four werewolves outside, I sighed loudly running a hand through my hair just as my phone started ringing.

"That Derek?" Stiles asked me and I looked down at it seeing the name 'Der-Bear' making fresh set of tears come up so I quickly declined the call. "You just pissed him off" he added looking out the window so I stepped up behind him and saw Derek's glare towards the house.

"I'm not his problem anymore" I replied seeing Stiles look questionably at me but I didn't care to explain anything about my break-up right now.

"What are you doing?" Stiles suddenly asked making me look up to see he was looking at Allison who was typing something into her phone.

"I think…I think I have to call my dad" she replied sounding close to tears herself.

"No but if he finds you here, you and Scott-" I spoke up staring at her.

"I know but what are we supposed to do, they're not here to scare us, they're here to kill Lydia" she replied cutting me off then sighed and pocketed her phone which was a relief since I didn't want the Argents here because they'll kill Derek and the others without a second thought and while we might be over I didn't suddenly stop loving Derek or caring about the other Beta's.

It was silent as we kept watch for at least another ten minutes but I stayed as far away from the windows because I didn't want to see Derek, how could I look at him now because I thought we'd make it through this but I should've known it would never work, he's a werewolf and I'm a hunter those kind of relationships never could.

"I got an idea" Stiles spoke up again, I looked up. "Just shoot one of them" I frowned stepping over towards him.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves, so let's do it or at least give it a shot right?" Stiles replied looking at Allison seeing as she was the one holding the crossbow.

"Okay" she agreed making me frown and shake my head because I didn't want to see any of us hurt including the werewolves outside.

"Look they don't think we're gonna fight, so if one of them gets hit I guarantee they'll take off" I rolled my eyes.

"I think your underestimating Derek's patience, believe me" I replied shaking my head.

"Just shoot one of them" Stiles persisted looking at Allison.

"Which one?" she asked him and I frowned about to protest this nuts idea.

"Uh…Derek, yeah shoot him preferably in the head"

"Stiles no and besides if Scott was able to catch an arrow then Derek definitely can"

"Okay just shoot one of the other three then" Stiles replied again ignoring my protests.

"You mean two" Allison replied staring out of the window beside the door.

"No, I mean three" Stiles said as I walked over and looked out but couldn't see Isaac anywhere.

"Where the hell is Isaac?" I asked but nobody answered except for Allison raising the crossbow towards the window ready to shoot but she didn't get the chance because Isaac had snuck up behind us and grabbed her throwing the crossbow aside then threw Allison to the ground before Stiles then turned to me hesitating a little. "Isaac you don't have to do this"

"Your right but I want to" he grabbed my arms but a loud enough growl came from outside and he stopped so I understood that had been Derek. "Huh you broke up but yet he still protects you"

"Not my idea" I replied backing up in front of Stiles to protect him. "Allison upstairs" I quickly stepped in front of the stairs stopping him from following Allison. "Isaac I really don't want to hurt you so don't make me" he smirked stalking towards me.

"I might not be able to hurt you Skyler but there are others" his gaze dropped to Stiles who was now standing behind me.

"Like me" Scott interrupted coming up behind him and they started fighting and Scott managed to knock Isaac out then retrieved a paralyzed Erica from upstairs thanks to Allison and threw them outside right at Derek's feet and when he saw them he sighed angrily before looking up as we all came out to stand on the porch.

"I think I'm finally starting to get why you keep refusing me Scott you're not an Omega, you're already an Alpha of your own pack" I frowned at Derek's words as I looked around me at Stiles and Allison seeing them do the same but I felt different, I felt like I didn't belong in either of these two packs. "But you know you can't beat me" Derek added with a smirk.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here" Scott replied just as we heard the distant sound of sirens approaching.

But suddenly there was a hiss from above us, we all ran out onto the grass and looked up seeing the Kanima screech at us before taking off into the night, Derek sighed and looked down at Erica and Isaac who were still unconscious

"Get them out of here" Derek looked over at me but before he could get a word out, the sound of boots rushing towards us stopped him

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lydia demanded and everyone looked at her in shock because it wasn't Lydia.

"It's Jackson" I heard Scott whisper to himself and I frowned not liking how I completely missed that, some hunter I was proving out to be without the guidance of my brother or father.


	6. Ep 6 - Frenemy

**Skye's POV**

Jackson had taken off and Scott and Stiles quickly ran towards the Jeep to give chase, I looked at Derek for second and our eyes met before I sighed and ran to catch up with the boys getting in just in time before Stiles sped down the street as I held on for dear life because he was driving like an absolute maniac following Jackson into the downtown part of Beacon Hills

"Watch out!" I yelled to Stiles and he hit the brakes just barely missing the road spikes in front of the Jeep. "Great what do we do now?" I asked Scott but when I turned to him his spot was already empty and the car door was open, Stiles and I looked out the front window and saw him land on the other side of the fence, Stiles scoffed and the two of us quickly got out of the car.

"What do we do now?" Stiles asked me but I was already following after Scott climbing the fence then jumping off the top. "Great…" Stiles mumbled as he followed me, I landed on the ground just as the sound of eight gunshots filled the air so I took off running towards the sound, hoping Stiles was following me but didn't look back to make sure he was.

I turned around a corner looking for either Kanima Jackson or whoever had been shooting but didn't see anyone until I spun again and ran straight into Derek and would have fallen back on my butt if it wasn't for his arms wrapping around my waist.

"What are you doing here Skyler?" he asked as I stepped out of his arms.

"Same as you looking for the Kanima" I replied purposely not saying Jackson's name in case he hadn't heard Scott back at the house, he sighed looking down.

"Can you please just go home"

"No because I don't have a home" he growled at me but I stood defiant. "I meant what I said at the school Derek, I can't be with someone who is willing to kill someone just like that" I snapped my fingers at him. "Especially since you didn't trust me when I said it wasn't Lydia and I was right"

"I'm not having this argument with you here, the Argent's were just here and Chris emptied an entire clip into this thing so just go home or you're going to get hurt" he turned and started to walk away.

"Wouldn't want that would we?" I asked sarcastically and he stopped turning to me then shook his head and took off at a run disappearing.

"Skyler?" I turned and saw Stiles running up to me out of breath. "Do…you…see it?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not let's go" I took off running hearing him groan before he tried to keep up with me, I eventually saw Scott so I ran towards him but he jumped. "Whoa slow your roll Scooby, it's just us"

"Did you see where he went?" Stiles asked him.

"I lost him" Scott replied making me groan.

"What you couldn't catch his scent?"

"I don't think he has one" Scott replied and I frowned not liking that.

"Alright any clue where he's going?" I asked looking at Scott.

"To kill someone" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"That explains the claws and the fangs and all that, good makes perfect sense now" Stiles replied sarcastically and Scott rolled his eyes and head at him.

"What Scott come on, I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone, okay sarcasm is my only defence" I laughed at Stiles' reply.

"Just help me find it" Scott protested.

"Not 'it' Jackson" I argued.

"Yeah I know, I know"

"Alright but does he know that?" Stiles asked him. "Did anybody else see him back at your house?" I shook my head when he looked to me asking me.

"I mean, I don't think so but he already passed Derek's test anyway" Scott replied.

"Yeah but that's just the thing how did he pass the test?" Stiles asked then looked at me but I shrugged.

"I don't know" Scott replied verbally but then I frowned as I thought about it.

"Maybe it's an either-or thing" they looked at me confused. "Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom" they still looked confused. "When is the Kanima, not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson" Scott replied nodding his head when he got it, we looked back towards the line of people going into a club called 'Jungle'

"Uh…guys" we turned to Stiles and saw him looking up at something, I stepped back following his gaze and just caught the sight of Jackson going inside the club through a vent shaft. "See that?"

"No shit sherlock, he's inside"

"What's he gonna do in there?" Stiles asked us.

"I know who he's after" Scott suddenly said.

"What, how, how did you smell something?" Stiles asked him.

"Armani" I frowned confused but then followed his eyeline and saw Danny going into the club.

"Just perfect" I groaned then saw a back door so I walked over and tried the handle but it was locked. "It's locked"

"Alright maybe there's like a window we could climb through or some kind of…" Scott ripped off the handle then passed it to Stiles. "…handle that we can rip off with supernatural strength, how did I not think of that one?" I rolled my eyes as I followed Scott inside with Stiles right behind me.

The three of us walked into the club and was in awe of the sight in front of us, the music blasted from all directions and the lights flashed, disco balls hung from the ceiling and there were guys everywhere dancing which made me frown a little when I released what kind of club this was.

"Dude everyone in here's a dude, I think we're in a gay club!" Scott yelled over the music.

"Man nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses, huh Scott?" Scott and I turned seeing Stiles surrounded by drag queens, I laughed covering it up with my hand then looked around the club and spotted Danny at the bar.

"There's Danny!" I yelled and grabbed Stiles then walked over to the bar but Danny was already gone, dancing with some guy.

"Three beers" Stiles told the bartender.

"I.D's?" he asked us.

Scott and Stiles both pulled out their actual driver's licenses which obviously showed their real ages, I scoffed and pulled out my fake I.D then watched the bartender inspect all three, he smiled. "How about cokes for you two and a beer for the lady" I smiled and threw him a wink.

"Rum and coke?" Stiles asked bouncing along to the music spastically. "Sure!" the guy looked at him unamused "Coke's fine actually I'm driving tonight anyways" the guy rolled his eyes and motioned for another guy, this one shirtless to bring us our drinks.

"How did you get a fake I.D?" Scott asked me.

"I know people" I smirked as the shirtless bartender brought over three drinks, he handed me the beer, I took it and gulped almost all of it down straight away since I needed it after this crazy night.

"That one's paid for" the bartender motioned to Scott's drink then motioned to a guy across the bar, who raised his bottle at Scott and nodded, Scott smiled taking the drink as I began to laugh.

"Oh shut up" Stiles groaned.

"I didn't see anything" Scott argued.

"Yeah well your face did" I rolled my eyes at their banter then motioned for another drink finishing the last of the beer, it was brought over immediately making me smile and take another drink but then I spotted Danny again.

"Hey idiots, I found Danny"

"I found Jackson" Scott replied looking up at the ceiling so we followed his gaze and saw Jackson crawling upside-down along the roof right above Danny. "Get Danny" Scott replied keeping his eyes on Jackson.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked him and Scott's reply was flipping out his claws. "Works for me" he added then went into the crowd calling for Danny as Scott started walking slowly still keeping his eyes on Jackson but I stayed put opting for more of a back-up duty, I finished the last of the beer putting it down on the bar and straight away the shirtless bartender had another in front of me.

"Thanks" I replied smiling at him.

"You look like you need to drink"

"You have no idea" I replied taking another long drink of the horrible tasting beer but could care less and really just needed the alcohol.

"What has a pretty girl like you down?" I looked up a little surprised since that seemed like a pick-up line. "I'm not completely gay" he added smiling at my surprised look. "So what troubles you?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you?" I replied scanning the crowd quickly but couldn't see Scott, Stiles or Danny which made me panic a little.

"Try me?" I turned back frowning at this guy's insistence but before I could reply I heard a growl echo over the music.

"Uh sorry I really have to go" I dropped some money down onto the bar which would cover the three beers and the idiots cokes then walked through the crowd. "Scott, Stiles!?"

"Jackson!" I heard Scott call out making me spin and see multiple people on the ground but my eyes caught a pair of glowing red eyes.

"No don't!" I yelled rushing through the crowd who we're oblivious to the supernatural shit right behind them but I was too late and watched Derek slash Jackson's throat wide open and then the screaming started as people finally noticed people on the floor but my focus was on Jackson who took off out of the club injured but still mobile and Scott was quick to follow but before I could follow him Derek grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the club. "Let me go!" I protested but he wasn't listening. "Derek let me go now or I'll scream" he sighed letting go of my arm.

"I told you to go home"

"And I told you I don't have a home"

"Skye stop"

"No because you clearly haven't heard me Derek" I snapped crossing my arms. "Which honestly doesn't surprise me because you don't care about anything I say"

"What are you talking about of course I care?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I told you not to kill Lydia but you refused, I told you just then not to attack the Kanima but again you didn't listen and if you're not going to take me seriously then I don't see us going anywhere so I mean it, I'm done with your shit Derek, I didn't sign up to be an accessory to murder"

"Oh yeah, how is what I just did any different from what your family has done to countless other supernaturals" I glared at him because that was a low blow.

"I'm not responsible for them and I thought you we're better than them, than my father but your just the same and deep down you couldn't give a shit about my thoughts" I shook my head choking back the tears. "I wish I never fell for such an ass" I turned and was about to walk away but he grabbed my arm again.

"Skye wait, I'm sorry" I closed my eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Derek"

"I know but…" I sighed turning to look at him when he hesitated. "I can't lose you Skye and even if you can't forgive me tonight or next week, just come home okay where I know you're safe, I'll even sleep in a different train car if that's what you really want I just need to have you with me" I sighed looking back at the club hesitating but then nodded my head looking back at him.

"This doesn't mean anything Derek" he nodded his own head then let go of my hand.

I followed him a few blocks down the road over to an abandoned building and saw the Camaro hidden in an alley so I walked over and immediately got into the passenger seat as he climbed into the drivers and started driving back to the train depo in absolute silence.

When he pulled up I noticed my bike was already back here confusing me since I had left it at Scott's place so I turned to him and gestured towards it silently asking how it was here.

"Erica brought it back for you after the paralysis wore off" I sighed nodding my head then walked ahead of him going inside down the steps and into our train car avoiding Isaac who looked up a little surprised that I was here but I was angry at him for tonight and didn't feel like talking to anyone of them at the moment. "I'll sleep elsewhere tonight" I didn't reply and sat down on one of the chairs, he exhaled loudly then walked out closing the doors behind him.

I sat in silence pulling my feet up to wrap my arms around my knees and put my head into my lap because everything has fallen apart, I'd been so happy only a few short days ago but now I had nothing again.

I eventually tried to sleep but couldn't get comfortable so I got up and walked out seeing Derek laying down on some crates looking very uncomfortable, I walked closer to check if he was asleep but his eyes opened meaning he wasn't and he looked up making me step back.

"Sorry I was just…"

"It's okay" he sat up and rubbed at his shoulder which was probably cramping up from laying on the crates. "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep" he frowned looking at me. "Just come to bed Derek, you can't be comfortable laying on these crates, we've slept without touching each other before" he shook his head. "Stop being stubborn" I walked back in laying back down and faced away from the doors but heard them open and shut before I felt him lay down beside me.

We laid there in silence but it was growing uncomfortable because even though we'd fought and ignored each other before it was never this bad and of course I hated being mad at him but if I gave in then I know he'd think he could just walk all over me whenever he felt like it and I wasn't going to put up with that.

I rolled onto my stomach hitting at my pillow hoping that'd make me more comfortable but it was worse and I knew the reason since I was used to sleeping against Derek's chest and not having that was seriously taking its toll.

"Neither one of us is going to get any sleep this way Skye" I frowned opening my eyes to look up at him in the dark. "Just come here and I promise I won't think anything of it but we both need the sleep and we're both more comfortable these days in each other's presence" I sighed then moved to lay on my side against him with my head on his arm and he wrapped his other around my waist moving to lay on his side as well spooning me.

We fell into silence again but then I heard his breathing even out before small snores filled the silence making me smile a little because I loved being able to watch and hear Derek sleep because he was so relaxed and he was never this way when he was awake as there was always something beneath the surface keeping him tense and broody.

I always thought it might be the loneliness since he's lost his entire family and wouldn't flatter myself enough to hope that by having me that would go away but I didn't think it was just about that and I knew better then to ask so I stay quiet about it but I'm really intrigued.

I eventually felt myself starting to drift with the sound of his snores and breathing and cuddled closer when I did because he was right, we both slept peaceful and easier wrapped up in each other's embrace.

I woke up in the morning and the first thing I became aware of was a certain something pressing into my rear making me look back at Derek to see him smiling but he was still clearly asleep which made me chuckle before I started to lift his arm but he sensed this and tightened it instead.

"Mm no" he whispered unconsciously, I smiled because honestly this was the cutest thing ever coming from him but I had to get up and get ready for school.

"Derek" he refused to wake up. "Derek!" I exclaimed and he jerked awake then looked down confused for a second but then his eyes widened and he quickly unwrapped his arms moving away from me.

"Sorry…sorry" he stood up and my eyes went down to the bulge in his boxers. "I uh…" he cleared his throat. "I'm going to shower" he grabbed his towel and some jeans then left leaving me alone to laugh quietly.

I got up and started looking through my bag to find something to wear while I waited for the shower to be free and settled for grabbing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pink and black flannel button-up shirt with my blue leather jacket just as Derek came back in dressed in jeans and the same singlet he'd slept in.

"Shotgun next shower" I called out going to the bathroom with my clothes and showered quickly before getting dressed then headed back into the train car grabbing my black converse's out of my bag and pulled them on.

I was about to leave but I looked down at my chest of weapons hesitating before I opened it and grabbed my dagger out slipping it into the inside pocket of my leather jacket, the last few days I've felt the need to carry it around with me again and kicked myself for ever stopping.

"Alright I'm out of here, I'll see you later" I walked out after grabbing my helmet which had been next to my clothes bag then went up to my bike getting on and rode to school.

When I walked in my eyes widened as I took note of people putting up camera's covering every hallway, every stairwell and just about every classroom and knew this had to have something to do with Gerard.

I walked into the English classroom and sighed relieved that this was the last class since the whole day I'd felt like I was being watched and really didn't like it, I took out my stuff laying it out on my desk but looked up when heels clicked against the floor and saw none other than Mrs Argent walking into the classroom then lean back against the desk.

"I'm afraid your teacher was feeling ill today and had to leave early, so unfortunately you're stuck with me as a substitute" I frowned not liking the coincidence of all this and questioned any school board that was giving the Argent's there jobs and also had a feeling they we're doing it without some kind of leverage or torture. "Can anyone catch me up to speed on where we are?" she asked looking around the room but then her eyes fell on Scott. "Mr McCall, how about you?" Scott cleared his throat then laid his notepad on his table and flicked through it. "Miss Venandi?" I frowned at her signalling me out.

"Uh sure" I muttered then looked down at my own notepad, after class I rushed out and caught up with Scott. "Where are you going?"

"The hospital to see Danny" I nodded. "Where'd you disappear to last night?'

"I caught up with Derek after he slashed at Jackson" he looked at me furrowing his eyebrows and I frowned. "I know what you're thinking okay but don't worry, I'm not with Derek anymore but I've got nowhere else to go so I'm still living with him until I can afford a place of my own"

"You can come stay with me, I can ask my mom if it's okay" I smiled but shook my head.

"Thanks but it's okay, Derek will still be pretty protective and he'll probably kill you since he'd see it as you taking me away from him"

"Why do you talk about Derek like you don't have a choice, does he threaten you to stay with him" I laughed at the thought of that especially since Derek practically had to beg be to go home last night and I think if I asked him to get on his knees he would have.

"No Scott I told you he's not hurting me and he's not threatening me to be with him, it's…it's just complicated okay" he frowned looking down and I recognised it as a sign of him listening to my heartbeat. "Hey no super senses on me, I don't let Derek do it so you're not allowed either"

"Your always holding something back every time we talk about Derek, I know you want me to trust you but I can't when you keep secrets, I'm just trying to be your friend Skye"

"I know and I'm thankful for it since I could use a few friends my age now that I'm practically alone here besides Derek and the other three but the thing I'm hiding is something between me and Derek and it's really personal so can you understand that" he sighed looking down.

"Okay" I nodded at him then hopped onto my bike.

"Wanna ride, instead of your pushbike" he nodded hopping onto the back, I pulled my helmet on then rode towards the hospital. "Hey, Danny" I said smiling as we walked into his room.

"Hey" Danny asked confused. "What are you two doing here?"

"We just wanted to ask you a couple questions…..about Jackson"

"Does this have to happen now, they are discharging me" he said, going through his things.

"It will just take a second" Scott said cutting in. "So, are you sure everything's okay between you and Jackson?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" Danny replied then opened his wallet checking it. "Did the cops have to take my fake I.D.?" he threw his wallet down on the bed then reached for his shirt.

"You didn't do anything to make him angry?" I asked.

"How angry?"

"On a scale of one to ten, one being "kind of irritated" and ten "wanting to kill you violently""

"Jackson's kind of always at a four but we're good, I was actually doing him a favour"

"What favour?" Scott asked cutting in again.

"I was recovering a video for him I put it on my tablet, which is probably still in the trunk of my car and probably still at the club"

"What's on the video?" I asked.

"I'm not really supposed to say"

"Danny, what if I told you this could be a matter of life and death?" Scott asked him.

"I'm not supposed to say" he insisted making me groan but then I thought of something that I knew would intrigue him enough to forget about friendship for a second.

"What if we could get your fake I.D. back?" I said knowing I might be able to get it back and this got Danny intrigued, he told us he didn't know what was on it but what kind of car he drove and where he parked so we left the hospital room and were trying to leave quickly but Scott's mom stopped us by stopping him.

"While I think you being here to check in on your friend is all sorts of commendable, I've got to play tough mom right now even though I'm not really good at it"

"Right now?" Scott asked her as I moved away just a little and pretended I wasn't listening.

"Yes right now" she snapped back at him making me smile a little. "I got a call from your principal, you are failing two classes?" Scott shook his head stuttering a little.

"I know and that's why I'm studying with Stiles right now"

"Do you know that if you fail even one of your mid-terms that they're going to hold you back"

"He said that?" Scott asked shocked now.

"Yes, all of your friends are going to be juniors while you are still a sophomore, do you understand Scott you cannot fail"

"I know" he sighed looking up at her.

"Okay" she replied. "Thankyou" Scott walked away so I quickly followed him.

"I like your mom, she's cool" he nodded with a smile. "You know I can help you study as well"

"Really?" he asked so I nodded as we reached my bike and I got on.

"Yeah, it will get me out of…Derek's a lot more and sometimes I need the time away" he nodded hopping on behind me, I almost slipped up and told him where the hideout was and that was something I knew Derek didn't want.

I drove back to the club and parked behind the only car in the lot which was Danny's and we got off to get the tablet but we noticed Danny's trunk looked like it had been broken into and when Scott lifted the hood the tablet was already gone.

"Great there goes that plan" I muttered as Scott slammed the hood shut. "Now what are we going to do"

"We gotta talk to Stiles and Allison, they moved Jackson to the lookout point" I nodded my head getting back on my bike then rode over to the entrance to the lookout parking my bike.

"Sorry but my baby does not get dirt in her wheels" he rolled his eyes getting off and we hiked the rest of the way seeing the prison van and Stiles standing with Allison so we told them about the tablet/video and how they we're missing.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima, he's definitely not gonna remember stealing Danny's tablet"

"Why would he steal the thing if he doesn't even know what's on it" Stiles argued.

"What if someone else took it?" Allison cut in providing another theory.

"Then somebody else knows what he is"

"Which could mean someone is protecting him" Scott replied.

"Like the bestiary says 'The Kanima seeks a friend' right?" Allison asked looking up at us.

"Okay hold on, so somebody watches Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima and then just erases part of it so he wouldn't know, I mean who would do that?" Stiles asked us.

"Somebody who wanted to protect him?" Allison replied.

"There's something else, you said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it goes after murderers, what if that's actually true?" Scott spoke up.

"Well no it can't be, tried to kill all of us remember?" Stiles argued with him. "I don't know about you three but I have murdered anybody lately"

"But I don't think it was actually trying to kill us" Scott replied then turned to Allison. "Remember when we we're at Isaac's the first time, it just went right by us didn't it?"

"Your right, it just took off" she agreed with him.

"And it didn't kill you in the mechanics garage" Scott added turning to Stiles.

"Well yeah but it tried to kill me, Skye and Derek in the pool" Stiles replied.

"Did it?"

"It would've, it was waiting for us to come out"

"What if it was trying to keep you in?" Scott asked looking at both me and Stiles.

"Why do I feel so violated all of a sudden" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' reply.

"Because Scott's right, there's something else going on, we don't know what it is" I cut in looking at him. "We don't know anything about what's going on with Jackson or why someone's protecting him"

"'Know thy enemy'" we all turned to Allison confused by her sudden statement. "Just something my grandfather said"

"Alright I got it, kill Jackson problem solved" the human in me said 'no' but the hunter was screaming 'yes'.

"He risked his life, against Peter you remember that?" Scott protested.

"Yeah but what did we just find out?" Stiles replied shaking his head. "He got the bite from Derek, it's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us, it's funny"

"Yeah, it doesn't mean he's still not worth saving" Scott argued with him and I frowned because seriously where did he get this hero complex from.

"It's always something with him, though"

"He doesn't know what he's doing" Scott exclaimed arguing with Stiles.

"So what?"

"So I didn't either, you remember when I almost killed you and Jackson I had someone to stop me he has nobody" Scott added referring to the time he got out when Stiles handcuffed him to his radiator and he almost attacked Jackson and Allison but Derek had stopped him.

"That's his own fault"

"Doesn't matter" Scott persisted. "If we can save him, we should try" I sighed then left leaving Allison and Scott to watch Jackson which probably wasn't a smart idea but Stiles was going to check on Lydia and I didn't feel like being a third wheel so I walked back to my bike and went back to the train depo to get some homework finished and study for the mid-terms.

I walked down the stairs and saw Isaac sitting at one of the crates doing what looked to be his own homework, he looked up but frowned and quickly looked back down which made me sigh because really this wasn't working if they we're going to walk on eggshells around me.

"Isaac I…" I didn't know what to say to make this better.

"Derek's in there" he nodded his head towards mine and Derek's train car.

"Isaac I know last night was…argh never mind" I sighed then walked into the train car shutting the doors behind me then looked over at our bed and saw Derek reading. "I can't do this anymore Derek" he looked up confused. "I can't stay here" he frowned putting the book down then walked towards me.

"Skye-"

"No last night ruined everything, Isaac's ignoring me, Erica and Boyd won't return any of my texts and everything's gone to hell in just a day, we're…over and it's just too hard to stay here" I walked over to my bag and started throwing clothes that I'd left out into it.

"Skye just hold on please" I sighed shaking my head.

"Derek I can't, I have to go" he grabbed my hands but I pulled them back. "We tried to make this work but every day it just gets worse and worse and I can't take it anymore, I need everything to stop"

"So where are you going?"

"I don't know, I might go to…I might have to go live with my brother cause clearly this isn't working"

"So that's it, one huge fight and you're ready to walk away" I glared up at him.

"This isn't just a fight Derek"

"I said I was sorry and I don't know what else I'm supposed to do"

"There's nothing your supposed to do but all this is your fault, you backed me into a corner Derek, I was happy with the way things we're but then you had to go and ruin it, it's your fault Isaac won't talk to me and Erica and Boyd think I turned my back on them"

"You did turn your back on us" he argued.

"No I didn't, I stood up for what I believed in and I know that seems wrong to you but I couldn't stand by and watch you guys kill someone who was innocent, you didn't even try to look for more proof even with the world we live in, not everything is black and white" he sighed then sat down on one of the seats.

"We're just going around in circles" I took a breath then sat in the one opposite one.

"I know you said we're mates but I think this just proves that you we're wrong" he looked up with wide eyes.

"No Skye you are my mate and that's why this makes is so hard, every couple fights about different choices but with us it's even more complicated, I was brought up to attack first ask questions later but your we're brought up to gather facts then shoot which is why we're butting heads but we have to work through that because I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to"

"It's not that simple Derek, just because it feels right doesn't mean it always is"

"I know that" he replied without looking up. "Just…give me one more chance Skye please, I promise I'll listen to you and be more considerate of your thoughts on things because I love you and I can't lose you" I sighed shaking my head then looked up and saw a single tear in his eye making me faulter because never did I think I was capable of making a guy like Derek cry before now, I moved to kneel in front of him.

"Hey, are you crying?" he shook his head refusing to look at me so I cupped his cheeks and forced his eyes up. "Derek hey…I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I sighed shaking my head.

"I do because this isn't all your fault, I deserve some of the blame as well since I didn't stand with you, I promised you that I was yours but the moment we disagreed on something I left and sided with Scott then had the audacity to blame it all on you and leave the moment things got rough" he grabbed my waist and pulled me so that I was forced to sit in his lap.

"We're both stubborn and while sometimes that'll work in our favour on things like this it's going to take work" I nodded my head then looked up at him. "Can you forgive me?" I nodded then cupped his cheeks.

"So long as you forgive me?"

"I can do that" he leaned forward and I met him halfway melting into his arms and I know that our differences would always get in the way again but if I continued to run away then I was only going to be miserable and I didn't want to live without him because besides my brother he really was the only good thing in my life these days.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all didn't doubt the strength of Derek and Skye's bond but don't think Skye is just going to let Derek get away with it or that all their differences have just gone away. **

**Please Review. **


	7. Ep 7 - Restraint

**Skye's POV**

I rolled over away from Derek when my phone started ringing but he protested wrapping his arms around my waist trying to pull me back to him making me laugh at how clingy he really was away from prying eyes.

"I have to answer this, it's probably the idiots" he sighed letting me go so I was able to quickly grab my phone seeing it was Allison so I answered it and put it to my ear as I pulled on some clothes then stood up. "I'll be back" he nodded then watched me as I walked out and went into the bathroom so that he wouldn't be able to hear. "Hello?"

_"Hey Skye, it's me I'm gonna connect you into the call with Stiles" _Allison answered. _"Hey I've got Skye on the line to" _

_"Skye?" _I heard Stiles ask.

"Yeah I'm here, what's up?" I asked them confused.

_"I got Lydia to translate the bestiary and we we're wrong the Kanima doesn't seek a friend, it actually says the Kanima seeks a master" _my eyes widened in shock.

"A master so someone's not protecting him, they're controlling him" I asked her.

_"So if Jackson doesn't know what he's doing then he probably doesn't know that someone's controlling him" _Allison replied.

_"Or he doesn't remember" _Scott added.

_"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened to Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" _Stiles cut in.

"A fugue state" I replied nodding my head.

_"He'd have to forget everything, the murder-" _

_"Getting rid of the blood" _Allison added cutting Scott off.

"But he had help with one thing though, the video" I replied frowning. "Maybe someone else helped him forget that"

_"Whoever's controlling him" _Scott agreed.

_"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" _Allison asked us.

_"He still thinks he's becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole" _Stiles replied.

"So do we try to convince him he's not?" I asked them.

_"If it helps us find out who's controlling hi, then yeah" _Scott agreed.

_"Do you think he'll talk to us after what we did?" _Allison asked them.

_"Yeah it's us, he'll talk to us" _Stiles replied then hesitated. _"Right?"_

_"Boy's let's go" _I heard the Sheriff say confusing me. _"Hang up" _

_"Alright we gotta go, we'll talk later" _Scott quickly said before the call disconnected on their end.

"What's going on with those two?" I asked Allison.

_"Jackson broke out of the van and went to the police getting Scott and Stiles in trouble, they're in a meeting now with the Sheriff and Jackson's dad who's an esquire" _I frowned and shook my head.

"Did he say anything about us?"

_"I don't think so, hey I got to go but we'll talk later okay" _

"Yeah okay, talk to you later Ally" I pulled the phone away from my ear and hung up then groaned before heading back into the train car smiling when I saw Derek still lying back with his arms behind his head.

"What was that about?" he asked as I sat down straddling his waist.

"Nothing of importance right now" I pulled the singlet back over my head before leaning down to press my lips smiling when he responded back.

"Derek?" I jumped hearing Isaac walk in and immediately covered myself.

"Isaac get out!" Derek yelled attempting to cover me even more.

"Sorry" he ran out covering his eyes but the mood was already killed so I grabbed one of Derek's shirts off the floor and pulled it over my head.

"You should go and see what he wants" he nodded then left after pulling on some clothes.

I sat up looking over at my homework and thought about getting some of it done but then my eyes fell on my dad's journal which had sat untouched since Derek refused to read it as he believed it was personal between me and my dad but I couldn't care less.

I sighed loudly then grabbed it and flipped open the hard leather case then frowned seeing my dad's handwriting straight away with a note in Latin. ' Familia est aeternus' which meant 'Family is Forever', I scoffed because he never lived up to that.

"We can't!" I heard Derek yell making me look up confused so I stood up and pulled on some shorts before walking out seeing Isaac and Erica we're here. "But there was something about the way Gerard looked at it, he wasn't afraid…at all" I frowned not completely sure what he was talking about but if I had to guess it'd be about the Kanima. "I don't know what he knows or what he's planning but I'm sure about one thing we have to find it first" I frowned feeling guilty for not telling him about Jackson but I didn't want to rehash the argument about him killing whoever the Kanima was.

Erica left in a bit of a huff at being yelled at and I can sympathize with her since her personality clashed with a lot of Derek's expectations from her and I've given up trying to change the way he treats them since it's a useless venture.

Derek and I went to bed that night after spending a little time together out then with Isaac playing chess with him well more Isaac and I played chess while Derek watched with interest since Isaac was actually really good but I was better and beat him.

"You've moved your dad's journal, does that mean you read it?" I frowned looking over at it.

"I only opened it and saw the first page" I grabbed it and flipped it open then showed him but he frowned.

"I can't read Latin Skye"

"It translates to 'Family is Forever' but clearly that didn't matter that much to him" he sighed closing the book then put it down on the chest.

"I know how much your dad hurt you Skye but in the end I think you should really talk to someone about his death and if you can't with me then talk to Allison or even your school counsellor because holding onto it only makes it get worse, believe me" he grabbed my hand running his hand over my knuckles.

"Derek I know that I'm not exactly the most open person about my emotions especially pain but I know I love you and I love that you want to help me but really I'm okay, sure I grieve but not for my father but the thought that he's gone and I'm left with no one but you and my brother, Derek I'm an orphan" I felt a few tears slide down my cheek.

"Hey come here" he pulled me to his chest and I let myself cry. "It's going to be okay Skye, I promise it gets easier" he leaned back then cupped my cheeks. "I know a little bit about being an orphan Skye and lost my family at your age" I looked up at him. "I'm here for you okay, I always will be" he leaned down pressing his lips to mine. "I love you Skyler, more than anything in the world"

"I love you to Derek" I kissed him again then slowly started pushing him backwards watching him smile.

"I love it when you get pushy" I laughed rolling my eyes but made him fall back with me falling down on top of him sending us both in a fit of laughter before our lips met again as I straddled his waist moving my hands up underneath his shirt over his abs brushing against them appreciatively but he started laughing confusing me.

"What?"

"I think our sexual appetite is getting on Isaac's nerves, he just put ear buds in and blasted the music muttering 'seriously' under his breath" I blushed and hid my face embarrassed since I'd never even thought about Isaac being able to hear us in here.

"Oh my god" I jumped off him and covered my head with my pillow.

"Hey no, come back here"

"Are you kidding, I've always completely forgotten that Isaac was here and would be able to hear us so we are never having sex again while he's here" he pulled the pillow away from my face.

"Skye that's likely never to happen since we're pretty stuck with him right now, are you sure you go without it since you we're the persistent one in the beginning" I frowned rolling my eyes then sighed when he started to kiss my neck.

"I think you're the one who couldn't live without it these days" I replied but my resolve was slipping at the feel of his lips against my neck.

"Are you sure about that?" I could feel his smirk against my neck.

"Mmhm" I muttered barely able to form a cholent thought.

"Sorry didn't get that" I rolled my eyes at his teasing.

"Don't be such an ass about it or I swear I will never have sex with you again" I pushed on his shoulders forcing him over on his back and straddled his waist again then kissed him as his hands travelled up my sides.

"So how high is his music?" I asked leaning back.

"Pretty high" Derek moaned as I ran my hands up underneath his shirt again, I smiled then grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head with his help then started running my lips down his chest and abs hearing his soft moans. "Tease" I laughed grabbing my own shirt and pulled it off.

"You love it" he growled looking at me with glowing red eyes before he grabbed my hips flipping us over possessively but I didn't care, I loved when he got like this as it was beyond sexy.

He started kissing down my body like I'd done to him and it didn't take long for the rest of our clothes didn't take long to come off as I mentally blocked out Isaac being just in the train car next to ours.

I woke up early before Derek and carefully moved his arm away from my waist then grabbed my towel and headed into the bathroom to shower before returning to the train car with the towel wrapped around my waist and Derek look over at me when I came back in and his eyes widened.

"Skye!"

"What?" I asked confused and looked down.

"Don't walk around here in just a towel, what if Isaac was awake?"

"But he isn't" I argued rolling my eyes as I went over to my bag and started going through my clothes for something to wear.

"I don't care, you're for my eyes only"

"I don't belong to you Derek" I spat back at him angrily. "And if I want to romp around naked I can" I grabbed the towel pulling it away and he growled scanning his eyes over my body, I grabbed some black lace underwear and pulled it on along with the matching bra. "Now out, wake Isaac or we'll be late" he grumbled the whole way out of the train car so I got even more devious and grabbed short black dress with red and white flowers on it then paired it with a black leather jacket and my sneaker wedges.

I smirked because the dress was really short and not my usual style at all and I don't even know why I brought it but back in Seattle during one of my many shopping trips to avoid my dad when he was in a mood and haven't had the liberty of wearing it.

I dried my hair and applied a little bit of basic make-up to my face then grabbed my backpack and headed out immediately smiling when Derek looked up and his eyes widened as he looked me up and down, even Isaac's eyes widened then looked down shyly especially when Derek stood up.

"What are you doing?" he snapped coming over to me and went to grab my arm but seemed to think better off it.

"Making a statement" I replied back then looked over at Isaac. "You ready to go?" he looked up but avoided looking at me for long and I'm pretty sure he was worried about Derek yelling at him for looking.

"Uh…yeah" he mumbled standing up grabbing his own bag along with my spare helmet.

"You're not going to school dressed like this" Derek protested reaching out to touch my hand. "I get it okay, I can't boss you around but I'm putting my foot down on this ridiculous dress, it's beautiful don't get me wrong and your beautiful in it but not for school" I glared at him for 'putting his foot down'

"Goodbye Derek" I let go of his hand and started walking out.

"Skye I'm not kidding"

"Neither am I" I replied smirking as I headed up the stairs. "You coming or not Isaac, I'll leave you here" I walked out and headed over to my bike swinging my leg over but it made the dress hike up too much for my liking but I wasn't going back to change and I wasn't asking Derek to drive me.

"God you really pissed him off, he just broke a chair when you walked out" I rolled my eyes as he got on behind me, I moved and fixed the skirt then pulled my helmet on seeing Isaac do the same before I rode towards school.

I pulled up and swung my leg back over sliding off my bike then pulled off my helmet shaking out my hair smiling when I heard a few cat-calls from across the lot but looked up when I heard Isaac growl and saw him glaring at the boys who'd done it.

"I get what Derek meant now" I couldn't help laugh at him.

"Isaac I love you but I already have a big brother and an overbearing boyfriend so I don't need an overprotecting best friend too" his glare dropped as he looked down at me.

"Did you just call me your best friend?" I smiled and nodded.

"Since I don't have any other friends, that kind of gives you the right to that title don't you think?"

"Thanks Skye" I nodded at him as we started walking towards the school together. "I didn't know you had a brother, where is he?"

"He's at Berkley"

"So why didn't you go live with him after your dad…passed?"

"I didn't want to leave the life I was building here and of course I didn't want to leave Derek which my brother understood even though he doesn't 100% agree with the choice so he emancipated me and I stayed here while he went back to Berkley" I replied frowning a little but then my phone buzzed with a text so I looked down at it.

**_Skye, meet us in the library – Stiles. _**

"I got to go, I'll see you later" he nodded so I walked off ahead and went into the library looking around for Stiles and Scott but couldn't see them sitting at one of the tables so I started walking towards the bookshelves just as I hand shot out and grabbed me, I reacted automatically and shoved my attacker into the shelf.

"Whoa hey chill" I glared at Stiles and removed my arm from his throat.

"Haven't you learnt your lesson by now, never sneak up on a hunter" I whisper shouted at him then looked at Scott who looked like he'd been ready to pull me off his spastic friend. "So what am I doing here exactly?"

"Allison's coming by with the bestiary, she got Lydia to translate more of it" I frowned confused since there was camera's everywhere and her and Scott weren't meant to be seen together.

"Aren't you two not meant to be seen with each other, there are camera's everywhere now"

"This is a blind spot, we already checked it out" Scott replied but I saw Stiles looking me up and down so I turned to glare at him.

"My eyes are up here idiot" I snapped at him and he jumped.

"Sorry but what are you wearing, what happened to all the leather pants and jeans, I've never seen you look so girly except for the dance?" I rolled my eyes.

"If you must know, I'm proving a point to my overprotecting asshole of a boyfriend who thought he could control my wardrobe"

"Boyfriend?" Scott asked me. "I thought you said you broke up with him" I shrugged then started to pretend to be flicking through a book ignoring his questionable eyes and glare while we waited and it wasn't long before Allison came in and walked to the other side of the shelf then slid a tablet through the bookshelf to Scott.

"It's everything Lydia can translate and trust me she was confused" she whispered.

"Yeah what'd you tell her?" Scott asked her.

"That we we're part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures" Allison replied and I laughed a little.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures" Stiles spoke up completely serious.

"Really, can you get any weirder?" I joked and he glared at me.

"Okay does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asked getting back to the issue at hand here.

"Not really but Stiles was right about the murderers"

"Yes!" I glared at Stiles and lightly hit his arm shaking my head as I looked around because discretion was the key to the little meeting.

"It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance, there's a story in there about this South American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village"

"Alright see, so maybe it's not all that bad" Stiles replied.

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to" Allison replied finishing her story to counter Stiles' protest.

"All bad, all very, very bad" I rolled my eyes at Stiles.

"Here's the thing though, the Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf but it can't be…" she paused as another kid walked into her aisle.

"Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it" Scott finished for her reading it off the tablet.

"If that means Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, even I could've told you that" I cut in looking around at them.

"What if it has something to do with his parents?" Allison suddenly asked. "His real parents?"

"Yeah does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asked looking back at Stiles.

"Lydia might" Stiles replied.

"What if she doesn't know anything?" I cut in since I doubted Jackson was open to anybody about his personal life, even Lydia.

"Well he doesn't have a restraining order against me, so I'll talk to him myself" Allison replied putting a book back up onto the shelf as her cover for taking this long in the aisle.

"Okay, what do I do?" Scott asked her.

"You have a make-up exam, remember?" Allison replied and Scott looked back at us but Stiles nodded his head saying that was true. "Promise me?" I saw her grab his hand through the shelves and couldn't help the small smile as I looked away hiding behind another book I was pretending to read.

"If he does anything, you run the other way"

"I can take care of myself" Allison protested.

"Allison, if you get hurt while I'm busy taking some stupid test someone's going to need to take care of me, if he does anything-"

"Like?" she asked him.

"Anything…weird or bizarre…anything-"

"Anything evil" Stiles cut in sticking his head through the empty space in the bookshelf, I scoffed rolling my eyes then pulled him back.

"Stiles and I will try and see if Lydia will tell us anything about Jackson's birth parents" I spoke up looking back at Scott and Allison.

"Are you sure she's gonna tell you?" Allison asked me.

"We can only try?" I replied then grabbed Stiles and pulled him out and found her at her locker. "Hey Lydia" she looked up and regarded me carefully and I knew it was because we weren't exactly friends and I only spoke to her when Allison was around.

"We want to know about Jackson's birth parents?" Stiles spat out abruptly making me turn to glare at him because that wasn't helping, Lydia smiled then closed her locker.

"I'm not supposed to tell anybody" she replied then started walked away but Stiles and I both followed her.

"Come on!" Stiles protested. "Anybody who ever says, 'I'm not supposed to tell anyone' is always dying to someone, so tell us!" I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you two wanna know?" she asked us.

"We can't tell you that" I replied this time before Stiles could say anything.

"Then I'm not telling you" I frowned because this was ridiculous and getting us nowhere.

"But you are telling me that you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?" Stiles asked her and I turned to him because that made absolutely no sense.

"Was that a question?" Lydia asked him sounding as confused as I was at Stiles' sentence.

"It felt like a question" he replied.

"Well tell me if this sounds like an answer" she looked back at him. "No" she sang then walked off quicker ahead of us.

"Lydia!" we tried to follow her because we really needed the info. "Lydia, come on wait!" I turned around when I heard Stiles groan and saw Erica had appeared and pushed him against the wall. "Hey Erica" Stiles greeted her with a nod.

"Why are you asking about Jackson's real parents?" she asked him with her hand on his chest full blown with claws out so I walked up and grabbed her hand.

"Why are you bringing out the claws on camera?" she turned to the camera above the stairs then dropped her hand.

"That's right, you wanna play Catwoman, we'll be your Batman and Batgirl" I raised an eyebrow at Stiles then shook my head before looking back at Erica before Stiles and I started to walk away.

"If you're wondering about Jackson's real parents, they're about half a mile from here in Beacon Hills cemetery" my eyes widened especially as she started to walk away so Stiles and I we're quick to follow her now.

"Okay, wait, wait, wait, do you know how they died?" Stiles asked her as we caught up.

"Maybe" she replied "If you tell me why you're so interested?" she asked but then slowed down. "It's him, isn't it?"

"What, who, him who?" Stiles asked playing dumb.

"The test didn't work but it's still him, it's Jackson" I frowned as I caught up with her again when she started walking. "Why didn't you tell Derek?" she asked turning to me.

"Because it's a lot more complicated then he likes to admit and believe it or not I'm trying to help save him since this mission of his is going to get him killed" she frowned but nodded. "So you can't tell Derek alright" I exclaimed knowing that she probably would.

"She's right, there's a lot more to this that you don't know about and just because you got the Alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people" Stiles cut in.

"Why not?" she snapped turning around to glare at him. "That's all anybody ever used to do to me, I used to have the worst crush in the world on you" my eyes widened but I doubted she was genuine about that. "Yeah, you Stiles and you never once even noticed me" I looked up when Stiles looked behind her so I followed his gaze and saw water pooling out from underneath the boy's locker room door. "Exactly how you're not noticing me right now" Erica snapped but then she followed our eyes and saw the water.

Suddenly Jackson and Scott fell into the hallway fighting so Stiles, Erica and I quickly pulled them apart, Erica grabbed Jackson while Stiles and I each held one of Scott's arms holding him back as he tried to shake us off to get back to Jackson.

"What the hell is going on?" I sighed when Mr Harris walked towards us because this was just perfect, our least favourite teacher in the world had to be the one to break up the fight. "Hey enough, enough what do you idiots think you're doing?!" I rolled my eyes. "Jackson, calm down!" Harris turned to Scott. "Mr McCall, you wanna explain yourself, Stilinski?"

"You dropped this" a kid behind Harris suddenly said holding the tablet out towards Scott but Harris grabbed it first.

"You and you…" Harris paused then looked around at all of us. "Actually, all of you detention 3:00" I sighed and crossed my arms glaring at the teacher as he walked away because he really was the worst teacher in the world.

"What the hell is your Scott?" I asked him when it was just us, Stiles and Allison left in the hall but he didn't reply and walked over to Allison.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine" she was rubbing her wrists. "I'm okay" I sighed and walked towards my locker giving up since I wasn't in the mood to deal with Scott's protective crap, it seriously has to be a male werewolf thing to be annoyingly protective.

As three o'clock rolled around I grabbed all my stuff from my locker so that once detention was over I could go straight home since I was done with this school day already, I walked to the library meeting the others there and all seven of us piled into the school library which I couldn't help the small smile since it was almost like a scene out of the Breakfast Club.

"Oh, uh…we can't be in detention together I have a restraining order against these tools" Jackson as we all started to take seats.

"All of these tools?" Harris asked him clearly not amused.

"No, just us tools" Stiles replied motioning to himself and Scott.

"Fine, you two over there" he pointed to another table away from Jackson, they grabbed their bags then went over and sat there instead of with me and Erica.

I sighed then grabbed out some homework and decided to get a head start on it but couldn't find to motive to actually focus so I sat back and started bouncing my pen against my leg as I looked up at the ceiling bored out of my mind.

"So what's the deal with you and Derek, really?" I looked up at Erica confused but then frowned.

"It's complicated" I muttered and realised I've been saying that a lot these days.

"He's different with you" I nodded not really knowing how to answer that. "He's not has grumpy or cruel"

"I know and I've tried to tell him to be nicer to you guys but he's stubborn as a mule" she laughed and I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what he's told you about me but we didn't meet under the best circumstances"

"He says the same thing you do, 'it's complicated'" I sighed then looked up at her.

"I was a hunter before we met" she frowned looking at me. "I've given that life up in theory but I've been trained into that life for so long that I still think and act like a hunter on a hunt so it causes a lot of problems between Derek and I because we're so different"

"What happened?" she asked but I wasn't ready to talk about all of it with her just yet so I looked up and smiled.

"It's complicated" she rolled her eyes at me but smiled.

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah" I replied honestly and she nodded her head before we fell into silence as was everyone else so it was really quiet until Jackson suddenly stood up holding his head groaning in pain.

"Are you all right, hey you don't look so good?" Harris asked standing, I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the now concerned teacher since if it was any of the rest of us Harris wouldn't even blink twice, especially Stiles who he hated.

"I just need to get some water" Jackson replied before he left.

"No one leaves their seats" Harris said then followed Jackson out, Erica picked up her journal again and began to write as Stiles and Scott sat down at our table.

"Stiles says you know how Jackson's parents died?" Scott asked her.

"Maybe" she slyly said.

"Talk" Scott said in a stern voice like he was talking to a child then Erica scoffed and put down the journal and I was surprised she listened to him.

"It was a car accident" I frowned as my mind flashed briefly back to my mother but I shook it off. "My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche he makes a comment about the huge settlement he'll be getting when he's eighteen"

"So not only is Jackson rich now but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles asked her.

"Yep" she replied smiling at him.

"There's something so deeply wrong with that" I rolled my eyes at Stiles' reply.

"He should just get emancipated, you get access to all that money straight away" Stiles looked over at me confused.

"Wait, what?"

"I have access to my inheritance from my mom and dad now because Jake emancipated me" I replied and he gawked at me.

"How much are we talking?" I smirked and winked but didn't answer him.

"You know what, I could try to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox he keeps everything" Erica said cutting in the opened her laptop.

_'Scott McCall, please report to the principal's office' _Mrs Argent's voice asked coming over the PA speaker and we all turned to him confused and a little worried since that couldn't be good, Scott looked over at Allison and then back at Stiles before leaving the room.

"I think I found it" Erica spoke up after looking through a few files so I went around to see the screen.

"Whoa, look the dates" Stiles pointed out.

"Passengers arrived at the hospital DOA, the estimated time of death - 9:26 P.M, June 14, 1995" Erica read from the report.

"Jackson's birthday is June 15th" Stiles pointed out so Erica and I both turned to look at him, I frowned then looked up at Jackson as he walked back into the room and sat down because that must have been brutal, he's never even met his birth parents because he was pulled out of his dead mother's body but then we all heard Harris zip up his bag and stand up so we all did the same.

"Oh no I'm sorry uh yes, I'm leaving but none of you are you may go when you're done with the re-shelving, enjoy the rest of your evening" he said with a smile making me glare as he left, we all put down our things and went to grab a cart to start re-shelving Stiles, Allison and I grabbed one kart out of three and went to a section.

"So what did you find out from the report?" Scott asked as soon as he joined us.

"It said the passengers were DOA, on June 14 1995, Jackson's birthday was the next day it means he was born after his mom died by C-section they had to pull him out of her dead body" Stiles explained.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked looking around.

"The word all over the report is 'inconclusive'" I replied putting a book back onto the shelf in it's right place.

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked us.

"If they were then it falls in line with the Kanima myth, you know it seeks out and kills murderers" I replied nodding at him.

"But for Jackson or the person controlling him?" Allison asked but none of us answered because we didn't have the answer to that one.

"We have to talk to him, we have to tell him" Scott said, going over to the next section.

"He's not gonna l-" Allison started but Scott had already walked away then next thing we knew, there were multiple crashes as books and ceiling tiles crashed to the ground Stiles grabbed Allison and me throwing us to the ground to protect us but I heard Scott call for Erica and she roared in response.

The ceiling tiles continued to drop down onto us along with glass from shattered lights but my attention was quickly on a scream that I recognised immediately as Erica so I tried to stand up but Stiles was holding me down.

"Erica!" I yelled pushing Stiles off me.

"Skye stop!" Stiles exclaimed grabbing me again.

"Let me go Stiles, I have to find her!" I replied just as there was a hiss and the three of us looked up, seeing Jackson face to face with Scott before he knocked Scott into a cart of books, Scott quickly got up then moved towards us kneeling in front and put his arm out keeping us behind him as we all looked at Jackson seeing his writing something on the blackboard.

I glared at the words he'd written unconsciously 'STAY OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU' Jackson then jumped out of the window, we all stood up and slowly walked out of our hiding place towards the board but I heard grunts behind me and turned seeing Erica seizing on the floor.

"Erica hey, hey I think she's seizing!" I called to the others, Stiles ran over to help and held her in his arms as she continued to seize, Allison ran over to Matt as Scott came over to us.

"He's alive" Allison informed us after checking him over but I could honestly care less about him since Erica was seizing.

"Hey, we need to get her to the hospital" Stiles spoke up still holding Erica.

"Derek, only to Derek" Erica protested and I nodded.

"When we get her to the hospital-"

"To Derek" Erica cut Scott off. "To Derek" I looked at Scott and nodded my head because it was our only option.

"Go" Allison spoke up but Scott shook his head then stood up and went to her.

"Scott we don't have time for this!" I exclaimed and if I thought I could carry Erica myself I'd be gone by now.

"I'm staying here with you" I heard Scott say making me roll my eyes as I tried to get Erica to calm down running my hands through her hair then looked up towards Scott angrily.

"They can't take her alone not like this and Matt, I've got to call an ambulance for him, just go"

"This doesn't feel right" Scott protested.

"It's okay"

"No, it's not no, it's not right"

"It doesn't, it doesn't mean anything"

"But it feels like it does"

"Scott go, go!" he sighed then kissed Allison on the forehead before he came back around to us and picked Erica up, we ran out to Stiles jeep and he got Erica settled in the back then they both jumped in with Scott driving and Stiles in the back holding Erica so she didn't hurt herself.

"I'll lead, follow me" I ran over to my bike throwing my helmet on the kicked it into gear speeding towards the train depo, I knew Derek didn't want them knowing where we'd been staying but right now I could care less.

I pulled up with a skid then hopped off throwing my helmet to the ground then led them inside and down the stairs as I screamed for Derek, he came out of our train car immediately worried by my tone of voice.

"It's Erica, she's seizing"

"Bring her in here!" Scott carried her back into one of the other train cars. "Hold her up" Stiles jumped forward when Scott put her down and held Erica up.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked him.

"She might, I…which is why this is gonna hurt" Derek replied then grabbed Erica's arm pushing up the sleeve then snapped the bone in two making me wince and turn my head away.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles exclaimed.

"It'll trigger the healing process, I still gotta get the venom out this is where it's really gonna hurt" I couldn't look as Erica screamed loudly before stopping and fell back against Stiles weakly.

"Stiles…you make a good Batman" Erica said before passing out and I looked up at Derek silently asking if she was going to be okay and he nodded so I sighed in relief but then Derek stood so Scott and I stood following him out of the train car.

"You know who it is?" Scott said looking at Derek.

"Jackson" he replied making my eyes widen that he'd known this whole time leaving me guilty for not telling him, I crossed my arms and pouted as he took a seat on one of the crates.

"You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" Scott asked him, Derek nodded then looked up at me but I avoided his gaze. "I'm gonna help you stop him, as apart of your pack" Scott suddenly added making me look up surprised as did Derek. "If you want me in then fine but we'll do it on one condition, we're gonna catch him not kill him"

"And?" Derek asked a little smugly raising both eyebrows at Scott.

"And we do it my way" Scott replied and I smirked because he was acting like he was the Alpha and that was a definitely not going to go over well with Derek but he walked away before letting Derek argue and I followed him with my eyes before turning back to Derek.

"So we're you going to let me in on the fact you knew who the Kanima was or did you just love leaving me feeling guilty" he sighed shaking his head.

"I overheard you on the phone with them yesterday and was waiting for you to tell me" I frowned and went to walk away because really nothing was going right with us these days.

"Skye wait, I know it wasn't right to listen in but-"

"But what Derek?"

"I don't know" I sighed loudly then sat down on the crate next to him.

"What's going on with us, why does every little thing turn into an argument?"

"I don't know" he repeated but put his arm around my waist pulling me to him. "But I don't want to fight anymore"

"Can we even go a day without fighting?" I joked but really it was the truth.

"We'll try because I love you and it'll kill me if I lost you because we lost sight of us" I stood up then moved to stand between his legs.

"I love you to" I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and kissed him, his arms wrapped around my waist pressing me against his chest as he kissed back before licking my lower lip asking for entry which I allowed.

"Get a room" we heard Stiles say and parted breathlessly, I turned with a glare seeing him and Scott walking out of the train car.

"This is our place so therefore our room, you're the intruder" I snapped angrily because they couldn't have waited ten more minutes.

"Whoa you're testy" I stepped towards Stiles angrily but Derek held my waist keeping me from going anywhere.

"Stiles let's go man before she kills you" I rolled my eyes sinking into Derek's embrace leaning back against him smiling when he started nuzzling my neck.

"Why they're interesting, I've never seen the sourwolf so relaxed" I laughed this time at Derek's growl towards Stiles. "And Skye's not hostile for once" my laugh cut off as I turned to glare at him again.

"They're gonna kill you, you know"

"I would listen to him, I kept all my guns you know" I replied smirking at Stiles' eyes widening.

"Uh…yeah, Scott let's go" he started up the stairs hastily and Scott followed him silently laughing to himself, I heard the door shut before I turned back to face Derek then grabbed his shirt pulling him back towards me.

"Mm alone again" he chuckled then leaned back.

"Almost" he looked towards the train car so I did to.

"Is she gonna be okay?" he nodded his head.

"Yeah she'll heal and be on her way then we'll be alone" I hit his shoulder.

"That's rude, she almost just died and we still have…wait where's Isaac?" I asked turning back to him.

"He's staying at Boyd's, apparently we'd been too loud last night despite his music" I groaned and let my head fall to his shoulder to hide the massive blush on my cheeks.

"I mean it this time, we're never having sex again when he's here"

"You say that now" he kissed my forehead then stood and we checked up on Erica who looked like she was just waking up.

"Hey Erica, how you feeling?" I asked helping her stand.

"Like I got hit by a bus" she replied.

"We'll drop you home" Derek said walking out and I rolled my eyes because he really needed to start being nicer otherwise these guys are going to stop following him.

"He was worried about you" I whispered to Erica as we followed him up the stairs, I'd seen it in his eyes when he brought Erica in and heard it in his voice when he replied to Stiles asking if she was going to die. "I don't know why he refuses to show that he does care about you guys"

"Don't worry about it" she replied then we got into the Camaro and he drove her home, I let her have the front seat there and when we dropped her off I climbed into the front seat.

"Can we get some food, I'm starving and haven't eaten all day" he nodded then drove to our favourite Chinese take-out place and ordered my all my favourites making me smile at the fact that he knew them off by heart now.

We went back to the train depo and sat in our car just eating and talking about nothing but everything at the same time and I really loved moments like this so I didn't dare ruin it by rehashing old arguments and settled for leaving them for later.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. **


	8. Ep 8 - Raving

**A/N: Brief look into Isaac's thought this chapter.**

* * *

**Skye's POV**

We pulled up at the animal clinic and got out, I pulled the seat forward to let Isaac out then closed the door before walking towards the entry smiling when I felt Derek take my hand entwining our fingers.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked us after unlocking the door to let us in.

"I need him" Derek replied his tone laced with a no argument attitude.

"I don't trust him" Scott replied glaring at Isaac.

"Yeah, well he doesn't trust you either" Isaac cut in talking about himself in the third person making me smile.

"You know what and Derek really doesn't care" I scoffed laughing quietly at Derek's reply. "Now where's the vet, is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends" Deaton spoke up appearing in the doorway. "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him" Derek said at the same time Scott said "Save him" I rolled my eyes and hit Derek on the chest lightly.

"Save him" I insisted then looked back at Deaton. "Save him" no matter what Jackson's done he didn't deserve to die, Derek sighed as we went into the back and Deaton put a tray of all different vials and Isaac immediately reached for one.

"Watch what you touch" Derek quickly said swatting his hand away making me laugh again.

"So what are you, some kind of witch?" I laughed shaking my head at that ridiculous question.

"No, I'm a veterinarian" Deaton replied making my smile widen. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that's going to be an effective defence against a paralytic toxin"

"Were open to suggestions" Derek replied.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac cut in looking up at Deaton.

"We already tried, I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it, the thing just gets back up" Derek replied.

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asked him.

"Well one, it can't swim" I cut in before anyone else could as my mind flashed back to the pool incident and how Jackson touched the water flinching back like he was afraid to go into the water.

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No" Scott replied. "He's captain of the swim team"

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people" Deaton turned walking over to his drawers and pulled something out before turning back to us. "A puppet" he held up some kind of coin. "And a puppeteer" he put it down on the metal bench. "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife, do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it, his mother died pregnant too and maybe she was murdered" Scott replied after a short pause as we all thought of a reason. "I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else"

"How do you know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac spoke up cutting in. "The Kanima kills murderers, if Jackson kills the mother then the baby dies too"

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asked him.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was" Isaac replied, I frowned and grabbed his hand squeezing it since I knew firsthand how much it was a pain to hate the man that was your father, I saw Derek look down at our hands when I did this so I grabbed his hand with my other hand and entwined our fingers to let him know that Isaac and I we're completely platonic.

"Hold on, the book says they're bonded right?" Deaton asked cutting in, Derek and I nodded. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him, what if something that affects the Kanima…" he held up a jar of black powder that I recognised immediately as mountain ash and started circling the coin he'd put on the table. "…also affects it's master?"

"Meaning what?" Isaac and I spoke up at the same time.

"Meaning we can catch them" Scott replied, Deaton smiled and nodded his head. "Both of them" we came up with a new plan to trap both the Kanima and its master and decided the best place to trap them would be the rave show that just about everyone was going to since Scott had followed Jackson around yesterday and he'd brought a ticket to it.

Derek, Isaac and I all went back to the train depo and I went straight to my laptop to search online for tickets since they'd stopped selling them and managed to find three so I clicked pay and Derek quickly held out a credit card.

"What's this?" I asked staring at it.

"I'm not letting you pay, so it's my card" I frowned looking up at him.

"I have money Derek" he shrugged.

"Don't fight me on this Skye, you need to save your money for more important stuff and two of them are for Isaac and Erica so it's my responsibility to pay for them" I rolled my eyes but chose not to argue and paid with his card before closing the laptop.

"They'll be dropped at the post office and I'll pick them up tomorrow before school" he nodded then pocketed his wallet after returning his card.

"Great" he grumbled then sat down.

"What?" I asked him since I'd noticed he wasn't exactly fond of this idea from the start.

"This plan is full of complications Skye and really wish you we're kept out of it" I opened my mouth to protest but he held a finger to my lips. "But that's not who you are and your gonna have to promise me that you'll be careful and if anything and I mean anything happens you find me okay"

"Derek I'll be fine and I won't be going in empty handed"

"That only reassures me a little bit" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do I need to refresh your memory on my shooting abilities" he smiled and shook his head.

"No, I know you're a good shot and an even better dagger thrower even if you did hit the wrong person"

"Hey I apologised for that and it hadn't been my fault you moved in the way" he laughed wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to straddle his waist. "Are you ever going to let me live this one down" he shook his head making me glare at him. "You healed" he laughed then bent down capturing my lips with his.

"You're lucky I love you" I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head then looked down and appreciated my mate's body.

"Mm love you to" I mumbled still staring down at the perfect six pack.

"Me or my body" I looked up smirking.

"Definitely your body" he growled and his eyes shifted Alpha red making my smirk widen. "But that ain't bad either" I wound my hands into his hair pulling his lips back to mine as his hands travelled up underneath my shirt making quick work of my bra clasp before removing my shirt and bra.

"Definitely not bad" he smiled looking down then wrapped his arms back around me and hoisted me up into his arms carrying me over to our bed laying me down with him right over me as his lips started trailing down my neck sucking on the soft skin making me moan and shut my eyes in pleasure.

"Oh god Derek" I arched my back off the mattress and rubbed against the stiff situation in his pants hearing him moan into my neck, I grabbed the front of his pants pulling him to rub up against me again and this time enticed a small growl making me smile as I looked up into red eyes again. "Who'd ever thought I could get the Derek Hale into nothing more than an awkward hormonal mess"

"Cause you're a vixen my darling Skye" I smiled then pulled his lips back down to mine before the rest of our clothes came off not caring where they ended up and did various things I'd rather not speak off ignoring the niggling voice in the back of my mind that reminded me we had to be quiet since we had a teenage werewolf literally next door.

I woke up early really warm and rolled my eyes when I realised I had a big Alpha werewolf literally wrapped around me like an octopus, one arm was underneath my head acting as my pillow while the other was wrapped tightly around my waist crossing up to rest over my boobs while his leg was pressed in-between mine.

I grabbed the arm wrapped around me and careful tried to move it off me so I could escape the warmth that was rolling off Derek and if he wasn't a werewolf I'd have been worried he had a fever but as soon as I went to move it, it just wrapped around me tighter again.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a teasing tone.

"Trying to escape the heat" it was getting a lot warmer now that winter was well behind us and Derek ran warmer than an average human so we couldn't sleep so tightly wrapped up in each other as before.

"Mm I don't want you to leave" he whined sounding like a petulant child as he pulled me flush up against me and started kissing and nuzzling my neck. "Skip school" I rolled my eyes and rolled over so that I could see him.

"You know I can't do that, Stiles and Scott will no doubt want to go over some final plans and besides you're the one always insisting I keep up my education" I kissed his nose. "Now let me out" he frowned shaking his head. "How about a shower then?" he looked up shocked.

"Like together?" I smirked nodding my head.

"Why not, we've had sex like a hundred times by now so a shower isn't much different and besides it gives an excuse to get a little louder than normal" his eyes glowed in approval.

"You really are a vixen"

"And you love it" I replied finally being able to move out of his arms, I grabbed one of his shirts to cover myself before I grabbed a simple pair of jeans, blue t-shirt and underwear to change into before heading off into the bathroom hearing him quickly get up and follow like a dog in heat.

We walked out of the bathroom both dressed ready for the day, Isaac looked up from leaning back against some crates playing on the Gameboy I gave him and he smirked.

"About time, you've been in there for half an hour" I blushed and rubbed my neck.

"Shut up" I walked into the train car and started packing up some clothes to change into for the rave and packed a bag of weapons for tonight that I'll get Derek to bring with him then pulled on my combat boots and blue leather jacket as Derek came in.

"You know Isaac's just messing around and there's no reason to be embarrassed about it"

"Easy for you to say, you're a guy and it's different to have sex then it is for girls, like guys congratulate other guys when they get laid but a girl it's like a hug scandal premarital"

"So what you're asking for a ring?" he joked but I didn't find that funny so I glared at him. "I'm kidding but trust me Isaac doesn't really care that much, he's just messing around with you Skye because your absolutely adorable when you blush" he walked up and cupped my cheeks. "And sex is nothing to be ashamed with if your happy doing it and is a completely natural thing" I felt myself start to blush again at his words and he smiled leaning down to kiss me and I let a small moan slip out as he traced his tongue along my bottom lip.

"I love you" I moaned against his lips feeling him smile into the kiss.

"Me too" he leaned back placing a gently kiss on my forehead then looked down at the bag I'd been packing. "Is that for tonight?" I quickly closed it watching him raise an eyebrow at the action.

"Yes" I replied grabbing it and my school bag. "I'm getting ready at Erica's after school so you'll have to drive me to school today and then pick us up from her place"

"What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything" I exclaimed quickly then looked up. "Don't worry, oh and I need this bag tonight so remember to bring it with you when you pick us up" he pointed down at my weapon bag and he frowned at it.

I'd packed numerous guns and extra rounds along with a few of my daggers all except for my favourite one which I'd slipped into my boot opting to start carrying it around with me again just in case.

"You sure you want to do this tonight, you haven't so much shot a gun since your dad died?"

"I'm fine I swear" I kissed his cheek then looked up when I saw Isaac waiting by the stairs showered, dressed and ready to go. "Now let's go or us teenagers will be late for school"

He pulled up out the front of the school and I quickly got out to let Isaac out then grabbed my bags from the back before walking around the car to the driver's side window and leaned down to give him a quick kiss goodbye but it soon went a little longer than it should've in a public place.

"I should go" I mumbled leaning back and saw a few students mainly girls had stopped and stared making me glare at them.

"Don't kill anyone" Derek laughed as they scurried off.

"I'll never promise that" I smirked back at him before I headed into school hearing the tires screech as he sped out of the parking lot, I dropped everything off at my locker then went in search of Erica seeing her at her own locker so I walked up and she immediately turned sensing me coming. "Hey E, your ticket for tonight" I held it out to her since we'd picked them up before coming to the school.

"Thanks Skye" she took it then slid it into a pocket on her locker door.

"So you ready for tonight, lizard people and gun fights it's gonna be awesome" I spoke up with fake enthusiasm as we headed to class.

"Can see your really hyped up for it" she laughed making me laugh too. "So what's Derek really think of you coming tonight?"

"He's not happy as usual but he doesn't have a say and I'd just come whether he liked it or not" she nodded then we parted ways when I realised I'd completely forgotten to grab my text book for class so I headed back to my locker and quickly grabbed it but then the hair on the back of my neck stood up meaning someone was behind me so I spun and came face to face with Gerard Argent.

"Hello Ms Venandi, it's good to see you again, I was terribly sorry to hear you'd gotten caught up in the incident in the library the other day" I nodded.

"Yes it was very bad wasn't it" I smiled back pretending to make easy conversation but it fell when he looked around at the empty hall and turned back with a sadistic look on his face.

"My son tells me you renounced hunting"

"Yes sir, after my father passed I decided to turn over a new leaf and be a normal kid for once in my life" I looked around hoping to find a way out.

"That's a shame your father often spoke of your potential to be a great hunter and leader of your family" I frowned knowing all about that part of the hunter life, sons became warriors but daughters became leaders except my dad had also taught me how to fight.

"Well it didn't work out too well for him now did it, so excuse me but I best be getting to class"

"Ah you have the Venandi fire just like your mother" I frowned glaring at him for mentioning my mother. "You have a good day now Skyler and I hope to see you back in the hunting spirit soon, we sure could use your skills with our latest hunt"

"Thanks but no thanks Mr Argent, I have more important no threatening things to do with my spare time then chase something through the woods all night" I replied smirking back at him when his smile fell and I knew what he was really talking to me for, they wanted Derek's location and obviously knew by now that I've been living with him. "Now I really must be going" I pushed past and went to class but jumped slightly when Isaac came out of nowhere rounding the corner and bumping into me.

"Are you okay?" he looked back but Gerard was already gone.

"I'm okay, you didn't need to come to my rescue" he frowned but nodded his head. "Now come on, I'm late to class and your late for morning practice" I linked my arm with his and we went to class, I smiled a little because out of all Derek's Beta's I was closet to Isaac and he was becoming like a second brother to me.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

After practice I was still seething over the old man cornering Skye like that and if it wasn't for her I would have found him and killed him myself but she'd calmed me down when I found her okay, I'd never thought anything about having any siblings beside Camden and I was beginning to feel very protective of her and she was becoming more like a sister every day, I hated to think of anything bad happening to her and since Derek would no doubt kill me if it happened at school when I was in charge of watching over her when he couldn't.

"…do you even have a date yet?" I heard Stiles say making me look up and see they we're talking to Danny.

"I'm working on it"

"Okay, okay hear me out, you give us the tickets and you devote your life to abstinence" I rolled my eyes and walked up grabbing their shirts from behind.

"How do you two losers even survive?" I asked looking at them as Danny got up and walked away.

"What are we supposed to do, no one's even selling" Scott replied.

"Yeah we don't all have a super genius hunter living with us" Stiles added glaring at me so I glared back because they had been treating Skye like crap ever since I'd known them and I knew deep down it upset her that they didn't trust her, I looked up pushing down that thought when I saw two guys with tickets.

"Wait here boys" I tapped Stiles chest as I passed and approached them then quickly got the tickets off them with a few new tricks then walked back to them holding them up towards them. "Enjoy the show" I added handing them the tickets then walked away.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

When it was lunch time I walked to my locker to retrieve my lunch as everyone headed towards the cafeteria but quickly picked up I wasn't alone so I turned around ready to face my attacker but frowned when I saw it was Isaac.

"Hey don't sneak up on me" he smiled then nodded.

"Sorry" we walked towards the cafeteria and instead of even looking for Stiles and Scott I sat down with Erica, Boyd and Isaac not caring if Gerard or Mrs Argent saw since I was done hiding that I was aligned with the pack and hoped it deterred them from attacking anyone.

"Aren't you meant to be avoiding us at school?" Boyd asked when I sat down with Isaac.

"I don't care anymore, you guys are my friends so…" I shrugged then looked up at Erica. "So we still getting changed at your place?" she nodded.

"Yeah, you got Derek to pick us up right?" we'd texted last night about it and planned ahead.

"Yep so we're all set"

After school we walked back to Erica's since her house was only a mile away from the school and when we got to her place we walked straight in and I was quickly introduced to her mom who was home and she reminded me a lot of my own mom.

"It's nice to finally meet one of Erica's friends" I smiled shaking her hand.

"Thanks Mrs Reyes" she smiled.

"Please call me Lucy, Mrs Reyes sounds so formal"

"Okay mom, we're gonna go get changed now" Erica cut in and we walked down the hall to her bedroom. "Sorry but you're the first person I've ever brought home since I didn't have any friends before this" she gestured to herself and I frowned.

"Don't worry about it, I was never Miss popular either and never took anyone home since I always had some kind of training after school and we always moved a lot so I never had any real chance to make friends before moving here, so I understand what it feels like" she nodded.

"Do you want first shower?" I shook my head.

"Nah it's cool, I'm just gonna get changed since I showered this morning" she smiled and winked.

"Yeah Isaac told us all about the shower this morning" I blushed and hid my face.

"Oh god"

"Don't worry we're all girls here but I do have to know, how big is…you know?"

"Oh my god Erica, I'm not discussing my boyfriend's penis with you!" she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"At least tell me he's good" I blushed again.

"It's better than good okay and that's all you're going to get" she laughed as she grabbed some stuff then walked out to go have her shower, I quickly used this time to change into my leather jeans and the strapless dark grey top I'd picked.

She came back dressed after twenty minutes dressed in a black mini skirt and a white top which she looked amazing in so I smiled and nodded my approval then we quickly did our hair and make-up, she left hers down but I pulled mine up into a high ponytail to be out of the way and we both settled for a quick and easy make-up before I slipped on the sneaker wedge heels just as my phone buzzed.

**_I'm here, hurry up you two – Derek_**, I rolled my eyes.

"Derek's here" she nodded then fluffed her hair one last time before we left saying goodbye to her mom who warned us to be careful which made me smile again and secretly miss my mom more than I have in a long time. "Hey" I smiled seeing Derek waiting in the car with Isaac already in the back, he looked up and his eyes widened.

"Whoa" I smirked taking that as a compliment.

"Thanks" I moved the seat forward and Erica climbed into the back before I moved the seat back and slid into the passenger seat. "Let's go and rave" I smirked as he stared at me.

"Uh…yeah" he shook his head like snapping himself out of a daze before putting the car into gear and sped off in the direction of the warehouse the rave was at, I looked back at Erica and Isaac seeing them smirk at me clearly having caught Derek's staring to.

We pulled up at the rave and Isaac and Erica headed in straight away knowing Derek and I would likely want to talk, I walked around the Camaro and wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him just in case since his part of the plan was to distract the Argent's in case they came.

"I brought your weapons" I popped the boot making me smile and grabbed a few daggers hiding them about my person, one in my other boot, one with the blade covered down the front of my top in-between my breasts and a Glock in the waistline of my pants making sure my shirt covered it.

"How do I look, can you see any weapons?" I asked turning around for him.

"Nope your all good" I smiled and nodded then closed the boot.

"Okay, I should probably get in there and you should find Boyd" he nodded but quickly pulled me into a small but passionate kiss.

"Be careful" he warned leaning back but kept his forehead pressed against mine.

"I will" I replied looking up into his eyes. "You be careful as well, I don't want to see a scratch on you Derek" he smiled and nodded his head.

"You look beautiful by the way" I smiled then quickly pulled him into another kiss before a throat clearing broke us apart and we saw Boyd behind us. "Okay, we gotta go but if anything happens text, call or even yell, I'll hear you okay" I nodded.

"I'll be fine Derek, I promise" he nodded then let me go, I quickly caught up with Isaac seeing him talking to Scott hidden behind a pillar.

"…in the neck is probably going to be the easiest, so you find a vein you jam it in there, pull back on the trigger" Scott saw me and nodded his head. "Be careful"

"Oh I doubt it'll even slightly hurt him" I rolled my eyes at Isaac's reply.

"He means you Isaac"

"She's right, I don't want anyone to get hurt" I smiled nodding my head.

"Don't worry about us Scott, we'll get it done" he nodded then walked away leaving me with Isaac, I gave Isaac a smile before heading in a different direction to try and spot Jackson but he was nowhere to be seen.

When I did eventually spot him I saw him dancing with Erica and Isaac looking like a threesome on the dance floor, I smiled because the plan was going well but just as it looked like Isaac was going to inject Jackson he stabbed both Isaac and Erica with his claws.

"Isaac, Erica!" I ran towards them and knelt down to check them over.

"The syringe" Isaac muttered so I quickly looked around for the syringe that I now realised he'd dropped, I spun my eyes over the ground then finally spotted it so I dove for it but it was kicked away by the many clueless people dancing.

I finally managed to get a hold of it and quickly stood up running up to Jackson and jammed it into his neck and pushed down on the plunger and he immediately went limp in my arms and Isaac quickly came up behind me to help steady his sudden heavy weight.

"Nice one Skye" I nodded then looked around seeing Erica stand up.

"We should get him somewhere quiet and away from prying eyes" he nodded then together we quickly pulled him away from the crowd and found a room to keep in him with a closable door, I texted Stiles telling him where we were and it didn't take long before he was walking in but the two werewolves weren't expecting him and they jumped towards the door to protect our hiding spot.

"No, no, no just me, it's just me don't freak" I laughed at Stiles' protest as he closed the door behind him. "Is he okay?" the laughter fell as I turned back to Jackson who was slumped in a chair still unconscious.

"Well let's find out" Isaac replied walking towards him then flipped out his claws before going to strike Jackson but Jackson's hand shot up catching it and bent it backwards making Isaac groan and crouch to the ground in pain before Jackson let him go and he came back over to us.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again" I spoke up looking down at Jackson because I didn't think that'd been possible.

"Oh I thought the Ketamine was supposed to put him out?" Isaac exclaimed holding his arm in pain.

"Yeah well, apparently this is all we're going to get, so let's just hope whoever's controlling him just decided to show up tonight" Stiles replied as I looked over Isaac's arm seeing the blood coming back to his fingers so it was healing.

"I'm here" we all heard making us look up seeing Jackson's eyes open staring up at nothing and his voice was all distorted. "I'm right here with you" Stiles started towards Jackson making me nervous so I reached behind me and pulled the gun out and held it beside my side.

"Jackson, is that you?" Stiles asked kneeling down in front of him.

"Us" he replied still in the distorted voice and I understood that this was the master speaking through Jackson. "We're all here" Stiles looked back us but none of us said anything to explain this.

"Are you the one killing people?" I asked stepping forward.

"We're the ones killing murderers" Jackson replied.

"So all the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it" he replied cutting me off.

"See we got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers" Stiles cut in.

"Anything can break if enough pressures applied" I frowned at that and popped the safety off.

"Alright so the people you're killing are all murderer's then?" Stiles asked him.

"All" Jackson/master agreed. "Each…every one"

"Well who'd they murder?" I asked glaring at him since I believed no matter what someone did they never deserved to be murdered.

"Me…"

"Wait what?" Stiles and I muttered at the same time.

"What do you mean?" I added staring at him in confusion.

"They murdered me" he replied then his head started cracking as his eyes changed and I jumped back grabbing Stiles on my way and pointed my gun aiming for a head shoot if he even so much took a step towards us. "They murdered me" he repeated then started lifting a clawed hand.

"Okay alright more ketamine, the man needs more ketamine, come on" Stiles gestured wildly but Isaac held up the empty bottle.

"We don't have any more"

"You used the whole bottle?" I saw Jackson stand so I quickly tapped Stiles' shoulder making them turn just as Jackson snarled at us.

"Okay everybody out, out now!" I exclaimed and we quickly ran out shutting the door behind us but it was useless since Jackson came crashing out through the wall and we all stared in shock at the show of strength. "We should find Derek" they nodded and we quickly ran to the nearest exit looking up to see the sun was slowly starting to rise.

I saw Derek running from the other side of the building making me smile and rushed towards him making sure to jump over the mountain ash line that Stiles had done perfectly and Derek wrapped his arm around me once we reached each other.

"Hey…um so we kind of lost Jackson inside but it's…" we looked up as Stiles trailed off and saw Erica and Isaac exit the building then stare down at the mountain ash line unable to cross over it. "Oh my God, it's working…oh this is…I did something!" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands triumphantly in the hair.

"Scott?" Derek suddenly said making me look up at him confused.

"What?" I asked him at the same time Stiles did.

"Break it"

"What no way" Stiles protested.

"Scott's dying!" Derek yelled pointing up at the warehouse and hearing that I didn't hesitate and ran towards the building. "Skye wait!" I ran in ignoring his protest but after yelling at Stiles more the line was finally broken and he was right behind me.

I let him take the lead into another room and the first thing I noticed was the sickly odour in the air that I knew all too well but then my eyes well on Scott laying on the ground so I rushed forward but heard Derek grunt behind me and looked back seeing Mrs Argent pull the knife she'd stabbed into his shoulder out then try and stab him again but Derek deflected it and knocked her out of the way.

She didn't hesitate on trying to charge at him so I grabbed my gun back out of my jeans but didn't have a clear shot and really didn't want to risk shooting Derek after what happened last time so I couldn't only watch helplessly as he fought her off then she threw him to the ground at my feet and when I looked up again she was gone.

"Come of let's get him out of here" Derek nodded quickly grabbing a hold of Scott's underarms and pulled him out of the room leaving behind the poison that was polluting the air. "Is he okay, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we have to get him to Deaton" I nodded and together we got him outside and into Stiles Jeep quickly explaining what had happened to Stiles on our way.

Derek carried Scott in laying him down on the metal bench and Deaton got to work treating him straight away while I grabbed an extra gauze pad and held it to Derek's arm which had been cut in the fight and was still bleeding.

"You gonna be okay?" he nodded pulling me into his lap and I laid my head against his shoulder, as we watched Deaton finish up with Scott giving him a small pat on his head as well before making a move out of the exam room.

"Thank you" Derek said before he could leave and Deaton turned giving us a small smile than left leaving us to watch over Scott while he healed but I could tell something was bothering Derek so I moved to look him in the eyes and didn't even need to ask because he sighed refusing to meet my eyes.

"Skye I did something tonight that's going to change everything" I frowned not liking the way he said that. "I bit Argent's wife" my eyes widened and I stood up shocked.

"You bit her?" I started pacing in front of him because I knew just what that meant for a hunter, once a hunter was bitten we had until the next few full moon to end our lives before the curse could take hold. "Oh my god, they're gonna kill you" he stood up and pulled me against him.

"Skye I don't want you to worry" I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Are you serious, how can I not worry about you Derek" I exclaimed quietly then looked over at Scott nervously but he was still out cold. "Do you know what happens to a hunter once their bitten?" he nodded then cupped one of my cheeks brushing his thumb over my cheek.

"I'm sorry Skye but I just reacted and I didn't even plan to do it before I did" I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you, I won't survive it"

"I know and I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you either, the Argent's might use you against me so you're gonna have to be a lot more careful" I sighed but nodded then wrapped my arms around his neck clinging to him. "Everything's gonna be okay, I promise" I didn't reply because there was nothing to say since really we couldn't know what was in store and I knew the Argent's especially Chris wasn't about to let the death of his wife go without a fight to the death.

Not to mention Allison, I'd been trained since a kid to compartmentalize my emotions so that's why I was able to deal with my parents death as easy as I had been doing so far but Allison didn't and I had a feeling she was going to take her mother's death the hardest.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think so far?**


	9. Ep 9 - Party Guessed

**Skye's POV**

I yawned lifting my head blinking my eyes open to the unfamiliar place but then everything from last night came back and I looked to my side making sure Derek was still there and saw his head resting back with his eyes closed but I knew he wasn't asleep by his furrowed brows.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly mid-day" he replied opening his eyes.

"How are you?" I looked down at his arm and he moved his hand to see that the wound was almost completely healed already so I was relieved about that at least.

"Don't worry about me" I rolled my eyes because there would never be a single moment I wouldn't worry about Derek.

When Scott finally woke up we went back to the train depo since we had to come up with a new plan given that last night nothing went to plan as usual and we we're no close to finding out who Jackson's master is and another person was killed last night.

"We need to think of something else" Derek spoke up as we walked down the stairs directing the question towards Scott behind us.

"What are you saying?" Scott asked him and I knew it was because it wasn't like Derek to want to make plans, he was a kill first ask questions later kind of person.

"I'm saying we need a new plan" Derek argued with Scott as we walked into our train car with Scott following us. "Because next time one of us is gonna be too hurt to heal" I didn't miss the look he sent my way and I rolled my eyes knowing he was talking more about the fact I couldn't heal like they could.

"I get it, we can't save Jackson" Scott replied as Derek sat down on one of the benches.

"We can't seem to kill him either" Derek added, I frowned and sat next to him. "I've seen a lot of things, I've never seen anything like this" I looked over at my dad's journal which sat untouched thinking about finally reading it despite my first thoughts since it might just hold the key to figuring out the masters identity. "Every moon is just gonna make him stronger" I turned back to Derek and touched his arm.

"Then how do we stop him?" Scott asked us.

"I don't know" Derek shrugged. "I don't even know if we can"

"Yeah, maybe we should just let the Argent's handle it"

"I'm the one who turned him, it's my fault" I looked up at Derek as he said that.

"But you didn't turn him into this" I argued shaking my head.

"She's right, I mean this happened because of something in his past, right?" Scott added but I looked up.

"That's a legend in a book Scott, it's not that simple" I argued looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning at me. "What are you guys not telling me?" I furrowed my brows.

"Why do you think we're always keeping something from you?" I snapped.

"Because you always are keeping something from me" he argued back and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe we do it to protect you" Derek cut in.

"Doesn't being a part of your pack mean no more secrets?" Scott replied looking at Derek.

"Go home Scott, sleep, heal, make sure you friends are safe cause the full moons coming and with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one" Derek replied and I watched Scott sigh frustrated before leaving and I waited at least a few seconds before I turned back to Derek and saw the way his shoulders we're tensed so I started kneading his shoulders.

"We'll figure this out Derek, we have to" he sighed leaning into my touch then turned his head.

"Skye we don't even know what we're really up against" I frowned moving in front of him and he pulled me into his lap. "I don't want you to get hurt because of this"

"I'm not going to get hurt Derek, I can take care of myself so you can't sideline me okay" he sighed and went to argue but I cut him off with my lips. "I'm with you Derek and that means we do this together or not at all, okay?" he sighed but nodded his head.

"Okay" he replied then kissed me again wrapping his arms around my waist. "Mm I got get used to this" I laughed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Well get used to it because I am not going anywhere and now it's spring break I don't think we'll ever get out of bed unless we have to" he growled sexily and I smiled running my hands through his hair with my nails hearing him sigh in content as his eyes closed leaning into it.

"Sounds good to me" he stood up holding me to him and I laughed locking my arms and legs around him.

Derek had passed out and I smiled kissing his cheek before I slipped out of the train car after pulling on some shorts and a t-shirt and grabbing my dad's journal since the time felt right so I walked over to one of the crates and sat down opening it ignoring the first page and flipped through seeing it was all in Latin exactly like the bestiary.

Staring at my father's handwriting brought tears to my eyes because underneath all the hate, anger and betrayal Derek was right all along he was still my father and I loved him especially as a kid, he'd been my protector, he soothed my nightmares promising me that no monsters were hiding under my bed or in my closet.

"Skye?" I looked up and saw Isaac so I quickly rubbed my eyes and held a finger to my lips then pointed to our train car and he nodded then sat beside me. "Is this your dads?" he whispered pointing at the journal.

"Yeah thought it might help us with the Kanima and the master"

"So anything?" I shook my head.

"Haven't gotten to it yet" he looked over my shoulder and frowned.

"You can read it" I nodded.

"Yeah it's Latin" his eyes widened.

"You speak Latin?"

"Yep, I can speak it to 'Latine facilis'" I laughed at his face. "I said 'Latin is easy'"

"So can you speak anything else?"

"French, a little Spanish and some German but not so much, I'm more fluent in Latin and French over Spanish and German"

"Is there anything you can't do?" I laughed and shrugged.

"I can't understand algebra" he laughed and I smiled because Isaac's laugh was infectious.

I gave up reading it and Isaac and I decided to pay a few rounds of cards betting with Cheeto's and we we're in the middle of a round when Erica and Boyd suddenly came down the stairs into the station but I held up my hand because I was about to win.

"Ha bask in my glory zackypoo, three of a kind" I laughed looking up but Isaac's face never wavered and he dropped his cards on the table. "What?!" I exclaimed loudly looking at the full house he had and he laughed.

"I win starshine!" I glared at him as he gathered the Cheeto's he'd won into his pile and I was overly confidant in my hand that I was now running low.

"What are you guys going?" Erica asked us.

"This is a usual thing for them" Derek replied coming out of our train car.

"Derek he cheated!" I whined for fun and Isaac faked gasped.

"I would never, your just a sore loser" I crossed my arms angrily and poked my tongue out at him.

"Whatever I'll get you next hand"

"Later, I need him now and let you guys have your fun long enough" I frowned at Derek but nodded and grabbed what little Cheeto's I had left shoving them in my mouth.

"He's all yours" I mumbled through a full mouth and everyone laughed except Derek, I moved out of the way and let them have their training time.

Derek walked over to a chest and flipped open the lid letting it hit the ground with a heavy thud and I watched intrigued seeing the same triskele symbol on the lid making me smile as Isaac bent down to trace over it.

"What is that?" he asked.

"It's a triskele" Boyd replied and we all turned to him, the other Beta's in confusion but Derek and I with intrigue since not many people know the Celtic symbols. "Spirals mean different things, 'past, present, future'…'Mother, Father, Child'"

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asked him.

"Alpha, Beta, Omega?" Boyd replied and I smiled at the surprised look on Derek's face.

"That's right" Derek nodded looking at him then up at Isaac. "It's a spiral, reminds us that we can all rise to one and fall to another, Beta's can become Alpha's but Alpha's can also fall to Beta's or even Omega's"

"Like Scott?" Isaac asked him.

"Scott's with us now" Derek argued.

"Really?" Isaac looked up towards the door. "Then where is he now?"

"He's looking for Jackson, don't worry he's not going to have it easy tonight either, none of us will" I frowned at that but hid it so Derek didn't worry because I had a feeling he'd want me out of here tonight with the chance that one of them would get out tonight but I wanted to help since he'd need it. "There's a price you pay for this kind of power" Derek added lifting some chains out of the chest holding them up. "You get the ability to heal but tonight you're gonna want to kill anything you can find"

"Good thing I had my period last week then" Erica said and the boys all looked at her shocked and amused as I tried not to laugh.

"Well this one's for you" Derek replied holding up a metal circle with nails sticking out of it.

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed but with one look from Derek I shut up and he got to work securing all the chains in a new train car which would be where he was chaining them up tonight.

The other Beta's all made their own preparations so I headed in the train car and walked up to Derek helping him secure the chains to seats and support bars all in silence since I could feel the tension in the way he moved and knew he wanted to bring up a difficult topic which I already had a feeling about.

"You don't want me here tonight do you?" I asked locking one of the chains in place.

"No I don't" he replied without looking up, I frowned and went to argue then sighed and thought about the stress he'd most likely already be in tonight.

"Okay" I agreed and he looked up as if shocked.

"Okay?" he asked quirking an eyebrow at me. "Did I just hear that right?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes I said okay but don't get used to it" he stopped what he was doing and walked up pressing his lips to mine.

"Thank you" I smiled nodding my head.

"I'll go to Lydia's party and help out Scott and Stiles with watching Jackson if he decides to show up" he frowned looking at me.

"That doesn't fill me with much peace of mind either" I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.

"Would you rather me stay here because it's either I help Scott and Stiles or I stay here because I have to help one way" he sighed nuzzling his head in my neck.

"Fine but please be careful and stay away from Jackson at all costs" I nodded my head against his shoulder.

"I'll be careful Derek and won't be going empty handed" he nodded again then stepped back. "I'm gonna go shower and change for the party, you should go out there and lead your pack" he smiled at me.

"If we we're alone I'd go in there with you and…" he leaned forward again to whisper in my ear and I blushed then hit him in the chest at what he said.

"Derek the others are just outside" I rolled my eyes then walked out and headed into our train car to grab everything I needed to get ready.

I had a quick shower then started doing my make-up and hair before finally pulling on the green and black dress I'd settled on wearing tonight and paired it with some simple black sneaker wedge heels, I sighed fluffing my hair was more to shake out my natural curls then walked out and saw them all look up.

"Whoa" I smiled and blushed at Isaac.

"Thanks Isaac" I looked down at my phone and knew I should probably be getting going. "So uh good luck tonight guys and try not to kill anyone especially Derek otherwise you'll deal with me" they all smiled but I was dead serious, I nodded then headed towards the stairs to leave but Derek caught up to me and grabbed my hand slipping keys into my hand.

"Take the Camaro" I smiled looking down at the keys then looked up when he held up my blue leather jacket, I slid it on then grabbed my Glock from him putting it in the inside pocket out of sight.

"Thanks babe" I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Be safe and come back to me in one piece" I nodded then headed up the stairs leaving him to deal with the Beta's ignoring the pit in my stomach that came up every time we we're apart during times like these.

When I got to Lydia's I looked up at the huge house from inside the Camaro then sighed and flipped down the mirror to check my make-up staring at my reflection, I barely recognised myself in the mirror these days since I'd moved here and some days it weighed me down but Derek always made it better.

"One day at a time" I sighed thinking of Jake's words when I first started learning to hunt, dad worked me hard and every night Jake would make sure I was okay and said 'one day at a time' before leaving, I smiled then closed the visor and got out walking up to the house noticing how dead it seemed, I rang the doorbell and Lydia immediately answered like she'd already been waiting to answer the door.

"Hey Skye" I smiled stepping inside so she could close the door.

"Hey Lydia, happy birthday"

"Thank you" she replied in a sing-song voice. "Try the punch it's delicious"

"Thanks" I took the glass off her then headed out back where the party was and frowned at the lack of people then spotted Scott and Stiles so I walked towards them. "Hey boys" they turned and both gave me a smile which was an improvement.

"Hey Skye, you look…nice" I smiled at Scott and nodded.

"So I thought Lydia's party was the highlight of every year?" I asked looking around again and saw Allison walk up to us.

"Uh…Jackson's not here" she pointed out.

"Yeah no one's here" Stiles agreed.

"Maybe it's just early" Scott replied making me frown since it wasn't early and I'd been afraid I was late.

"Or maybe no one's coming because Lydia's turned into the town wack job" I looked over at Lydia and frowned feeling sorry for her.

"Well we have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks" Allison replied.

"She's completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years" Scott added and I laughed quietly to myself.

"I prefer to think of it as not having been on her radar yet" Stiles argued with him.

"We don't owe her a party" Scott insisted.

"What about the chance to get back to normal?" Allison cut in making me frown again because that was next to impossible for us, hunters and werewolves don't get normal it's just not how we're wired.

"Normal?" Scott asked her confused.

"She wouldn't be the town wack job if it wasn't for us"

"I guess I could use my co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here" Scott replied

"Yeah I also know some people who can get this thing going, like really going" Stiles added pulling out his phone.

"Who?" I asked curious to who the hell he was talking about.

"I met them the other night, let's just say they know how to party" he walked off texting.

I shook my head before walking over to the punch bowl and grabbed one of the glasses already filled then started slipping on it but frowned at the taste since it was good but something was weird about it, I shrugged brushing it off then enjoyed what little party this was but soon Lydia's backyard was crowded with people mostly drag queens which is who Stiles had invited from the gay club.

"Are you gonna apologize to Allison or what?" I asked Scott walking up behind him them since I'd been noticing him sitting in a corner with Stiles making eyes at her all night and she with him but were avoiding actually speaking like they had the plague, I had no idea what they we're fighting about but wasn't clueless to recognise a fight when I saw one.

"Why should I apologize?" Scott asked looking at me.

"Because you're the guy it's like what we do" Stiles replied and I smiled nodding my head.

"It's true" I added looking back at Scott.

"But I didn't do anything wrong" Scott argued.

"Then you should definitely apologize, see any time a guy thinks he hasn't done anything wrong it means he's definitely done something wrong, trust me" I replied and smirked.

"Has Derek every apologized to you?" Scott asked me and I snorted.

"Of course he has"

"She's got him totally whipped now" Stiles smirked so I glared at him.

"I'm not apologizing" Scott said anyway making me roll my eyes.

"Is that the full moon talking, buddy?" Stiles asked him.

"Probably, why do you care anyway?"

"Because Scott, something's gotta go right here I mean we're getting our asses royally kicked if you haven't noticed, people are dying, I got my dad fired, you're gonna be held back in school, I'm in love with a nut job, Skye is dating a guy who acts like he wants to kill me and if on top of all that we gotta watch you lose Allison to a stalker like Matt, I'm gonna stab myself in the face" Stiles replied impressing me but then I finally saw who'd we'd been looking for.

"Don't stab yourself in the face" I cut in hitting their shoulders.

"Why not?"

"Because Jackson's here" I replied and we all looked up watching as Jackson walked into the party and Lydia handed him a glass of punch straight away, which he drank as he stared us down.

I left the boys and observed the party from a distance keeping my eyes on Jackson 24/7 but Lydia was suddenly in my view handing me another glass of punch, I took it smiling at her then tried to look around for Jackson but had lost him in the crowd.

"Are you okay?" I looked back at Lydia.

"Yeah why?"

"Well you look like the loner of the party, you should dance I'm sure any guy here would love to dance with you"

"Thank Lyds but I'm fine, really" she frowned but took that as an answer moving on to serve more people drinks, I took more sips from the glass but knew I shouldn't drink too much more since I really didn't want to kill myself for drunk driving so I put down the glass then resumed my search for Jackson.

"Where's my daughter?" I looked up at the sound of that voice and started looking around before finally coming face to face with the impossible.

"Dad?" I exclaimed as my eyes widened in shock seeing him in front of me.

"Look at you, at what you've become" I frowned looking around and saw everyone staring. "You're no better than them, screwing around with a werewolf and turning your back on your own family" he gestured with his hands and two hunters walked in carrying a body between them and when the person looked up I saw it was Derek.

"Derek!"

"Kill him and be the hunter you know you are" I looked down at my hand and saw my fingers wrapped around my dagger. "You know you're capable of it, you've done it before" I shook my head staring down at the blade. "Show Derek the monster that lives inside you"

"No" I cried shaking my head then looked up and I saw the party, normal as ever and no sign of my father or Derek anywhere. "What the…?" I shook my head clearing it then looked around for Scott because that wasn't normal and something was definitely going on here causing hallucinations since it looked like a lot of people we're tripping.

"…you know where Lydia is, have you seen Lydia, Lydia?" I turned hearing Scott and saw him pushing his way through the crowd asking everyone he saw. "Where's Lydia?"

"Scott" I ran up to him and he turned. "Are you okay, something's going on" he nodded his head then started looking around.

"We have to find Stiles" I nodded then we split up to search for him but found him together sitting by the pool.

"Stiles hey look at us" I saw a nearby bottle of water and picked it up. "Drink the water, Stiles drink it!" I ordered half tempted to slap him across the face. "Something's happening and we need you to sober up right now come on, Stiles!"

"What do you think you are doing?" a girl asked suddenly appearing. "You want to sober him up fast, that's not the way to do it"

"You can do better?" I asked her.

"I can do best, girl" she grabbed Stiles by his shirt and dunked his head in the pool then lifted him up splashing water everywhere but it looked like Stiles had snapped out of whatever the hell was causing this. "Whoa how do you feel?" she asked him.

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl" Stiles replied spitting out water and I laughed.

"He's sober" I chuckled and nodded.

"Thanks" I replied and watched her walk away before turning back to the boys. "Either of you two hallucinating by any chance" both their eyes widened so I took at as a yes. "I think it's the punch, it tasted funny and I think it was wolfsbane" they nodded their agreement.

We split up again this time in search of Lydia but she was nowhere to be seen and I had a really bad feeling about all of this especially when I looked around at everyone completely crazy and acting strange but before I could do anything else my phone started ringing with an unfamiliar number so I quickly picked up.

"Hello?"

_"Skyler it's me Dr Deaton" _I frowned furrowing my brows in confusion since I never gave him my number.

"Deaton?"

_"It's Derek" _he replied and my eyes widened stopping immediately.

"What?!"

_"You need to get to the Hale house and you need to go now" _I frowned confused as to how he knew about this but something in my gut was telling me to listen and trust him.

"Okay, okay" I ran out to the Camaro and jumped in sticking the key into the ignition and tore down the road as fast as I could not wasting any time.

I pulled up out the front and jumped out without even turning off the car and ran in just in time to see Lydia re-adjusting a mirror which caused moonlight to reflect off it onto other mirrors before pointing down into a hole in the floor boards which is where my eyes landed on Derek lying beside it.

"Derek!" I exclaimed just as he cried out in pain and I watched his eyes flash red before fading as I fell to my knees beside him but I screamed when someone suddenly burst out of the hole and stood up as Derek grabbed my arm trying to move himself and me away from the rising figure.

"I heard there was a party" I shook at the sound of that voice recognising it immediately. "Don't worry, I invited myself" he added with a smirk as I glared at him and reached into my jacket withdrawing my gun pointing it at him but he shook his head and walked out without another word.

"Lydia what the hell!" I exclaimed turning back to the shaking girl but was too angry to give any sympathy for how scared and confused she must be.

"I…I…don't know, how did I get here?" I frowned then looked down at Derek to see he'd passed out.

"Derek?" I knelt over him again and lightly grabbed his shoulders shaking him. "Derek hey, look at me" I barely noticed Lydia leave and continued trying to wake Derek but whatever Peter just did to him knocked him out cold. "Please…come back to me" I laid my down next to him with my head against his chest and heard the steady sound of his heart beating and closed my eyes to wait out this unconsciousness hoping and praying he wake up.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys think so far. **


	10. Ep 10 - Fury

**Skye's POV**

I jerked awake when I felt a hand touch my lower back, I looked up and saw Deaton smiling calmly at me so I sat up looking down at Derek seeing he was still unconscious and I frowned looking back at Deaton.

"Derek can you hear me , Derek hey wake up please" I pulled his head to rest in my lap and gently shook him. "I need you to answer me Derek, Derek!"

"We don't have much time" Deaton added but Derek wasn't even flinching. "Let me try something else" he pulled out a silver whistle and blew it, I didn't hear anything and figured it must have been a dog whistle which was kind of cruel given Derek's hearing but it worked and his eyes opened as he panted for breath.

"Hey handsome" I smiled relieved to see his piercing green eyes.

"That sound, what was it?" he asked moving to sit up, Deaton smiled and held up the whistle and Derek scoffed at it before standing up but he was still weak and almost fell back but both Deaton and I reached out steading him.

"You're gonna be weak for several hours" I got to my feet watching as he stared down at the dried blood on his arm from Peter piercing the skin with his claws.

"It actually happened" Derek spoke up looking around for Peter obviously.

"Don't worry, you're still an Alpha but as usual not a practically competent one" I frowned at Deaton before turning back to Derek worriedly.

"Where is he?" Derek asked angrily.

"I wish I could tell you"

"Then how about you tell me what you're doing here and why your helping me?" Derek asked him taking a threatening step forward so I reached out and placed my hand on his arm.

"Helping your family actually used to be a pretty important part of my life" Deaton replied undeterred by Derek's posture. "Helping you was a promise I made to your mother" I saw the shock cross Derek's face as he stepped back.

"You're the one my sister talked about, she said you're a kind of advisor?"

"She was right" Deaton agreed with him. "And I have some advice that you need to listen to very closely right now, what Peter managed to do doesn't come without a price he'll be physically weak so he'll rely on the strength of his intelligence, his cunning, he's going to come at you Derek he'll try to twist his way inside your head preying on your insecurities, he'll tell you that he's the only way you can stop Gerard, do not trust him"

"I don't trust anyone but Skye" Derek replied wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me against his side, I smiled up at him laying my head against his chest.

"I know" Deaton smiled. "If you trusted more people, you might be the Alpha you like to think you are" I frowned at him again because that was again uncalled for. "And unfortunately the one person you should trust doesn't trust either of you"

"Scott" Derek and I replied at the exact same time.

"He's with Stilinski right now you need to find him, you need to find him as fast as you can, I've known Gerard for a long time, longer than you Skyler and he always has a plan" he paused looking down at the hole in the floor. "And something tells me it's going exactly the way he wants it to"

We walked out with Deaton but he quickly left on his own so I walked over to the Camaro grabbing my phone that I'd thrown on the passenger seat when I got in and quickly dialled Scott's number but it went straight to voicemail so I tried Stiles' but got the same result.

"For gods sake will one of you answer the phone, we need to talk it's urgent" I hung up the phone then looked up at Derek who was leaning against the car with both hands on the roof making me worry. "Derek?" he looked up. "Are you okay?" he nodded his head then sighed.

"Let's go" he opened the drivers side door.

"But we don't know where they are" I protested and really didn't feel like driving around relentlessly chasing them down.

"I'll track them, you drive" I nodded quickly going over and got in as he walked around getting into the passenger seat and I started driving with him shooting me directions every now and then with his head inclined out the window.

"Next left, the police station" I nodded taking the left then pulled up out the front of the station and we got out and headed inside but we're met with a sneak attack and I felt the claws cut the back of my neck before I even had a chance, the door in front of us suddenly opened and we saw Scott.

"Oh thank god" Scott sighed but both Derek and I collapsed to the ground beside each other when Jackson let us go.

"This is the one controlling him, this kid?" Derek spoke up and I glared up at Matt as he bent down towards us.

"Well Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf" I frowned turning my eyes to gage Derek's reaction to that but couldn't see him. "Oh yeah that's right I've learned a few things lately, Werewolves, Hunters" he smirked down at me. "…Kanima's, its like a freaking Halloween party every full moon, except for you Stiles what do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman but it's uh…more of like a wintertime thing, you know seasonal" I laughed at Stiles' reply but Jackson suddenly cut the back of his neck too and he came crashing down. "You bitch!" Derek grunted when Stiles landed on top of him.

"Get him off me" Derek protested angrily.

"Oh I don't know Derek, I think you two make a pretty good pair"

"Sorry to burst your Sterek bubble nutjob but he's already taken" I spat angrily at him but he just continued to smirk and I really wanted to slap it off his face.

"It must kind of suck though to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck, I bet you're not used to feeling this useless"

"Still got some teeth" Derek growled out. "Why don't you get a little closer huh, we'll see how helpless I am?" I laughed but suddenly Matt's foot was against my throat causing my airway to close up and my ears to start ringing.

"Don't touch her" Derek growled out angrily and Matt finally took his foot off my throat, I coughed out sucking in a deep breathe in just as lights appeared in the window from a car pulling up outside.

"Is that her?" Matt asked looking up at Scott. "Do what I tell you and I won't hurt her"

"Who?" I asked hating feeling out of the loop.

"I won't even let Jackson near her" Matt continued ignoring my question.

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles exclaimed but Matt grabbed him and it was his turn for a foot to the throat.

"This work better for you?" Matt yelled towards Scott.

"Okay just stop, stop!" Scott exclaimed taking a step forward.

"Then do what I tell you!"

"Okay" Scott agreed with him. "Alright" Matt continued pressing his foot against Stiles' throat ignoring his choking sounds. "Stop!" Matt finally took his foot off Stiles' throat and Stiles coughed loudly.

"You take them in there" he pointed at Jackson then towards another room. "You…" he pointed at Scott. "With me" they walked out of the room and I groaned trying to move but my entire body was stiff and couldn't move.

Jackson grabbed us and dragged us into another room out of sight and Derek growled when he touched me but was helpless to do anything to stop him, I grunted when Jackson dropped me and my head hit the hard floor with a smack.

"Ow you son of a bitch" I cried out angrily. "Well this is just fantastic"

"Could be worse" Stiles replied making me roll my eyes.

"How in the hell could this be worse?!" I exclaimed but he didn't answer and I knew if he could've moved he would have shrugged. "Didn't think so" I replied just as a gunshot went off and if my body could move I'm sure I would have flinched.

"Scott, Stiles!" I heard the Sheriff yell from somewhere in the back of the station. "What happened?!"

"Derek?" I asked worriedly.

"It was Scott" he sighed and I frowned even if I was a little relived about that since Scott could heal but I knew that wasn't going to be good when it did heal and we had to explain how.

"Matt, Matt listen to me!" the Sheriff continued to yell.

"Shut up, shut up everybody shut the hell up!" Matt yelled and right now I would've prayed for supernatural hearing.

"It's his mom isn't it?" I asked trying to look at Stiles but still couldn't move a thing.

"Yeah" Stiles sighed loudly.

"Ah man" I groaned rolling my eyes again just as Scott and Matt came back into the room with Scott cradling the bullet wound in his side.

"The evidence is gone, why don't you just go?" Scott spoke up looking at Scott.

"You think the evidence mattered that much?" Matt asked him. "No, no I want the book" I frowned confused but then it clicked.

"What, what book?" Scott asked not coming to the same conclusion I had.

"The bestiary, not just a few pages I want the entire thing" Matt replied.

"I don't have it, it's Gerard's" Scott argued not voicing the copies we all had. "What do you want it for, anyway?"

"I need answers" Matt replied sighing.

"Answers to what?"

"To this" Matt replied lifting up his shirt and my eyes widened seeing his side was covered in scales matching the Kanima's, Matt suddenly grabbed a phone of one of the desks and started texting. "We'll just bring them to us" my eyes widened when I realised what he meant by that.

"No!" I exclaimed feeling helpless just lying here. "You can't bring the Argent's here, they'll kill Jackson" I left out the part about Derek knowing by now that Mrs Argent is dead and they'd be after Derek.

"Oh don't kid yourself Skyler, we know all you really care about is Derek and I'm hoping they kill him because it'll save me doing it myself" Derek and I both glared at him angrily with a growl slipping through his.

Matt disappeared with Scott into the front room again and I sighed really wishing I could move right now and get the hell out of here but nothing I was trying to do was returning any of my motor functions and it was really getting on my last nerves.

"Hey, do either of you know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles spoke up.

"The books not going to help him" I sighed knowing that without even needing the book.

"She's right, you can't just break the rules, not like this" I smiled at Derek's words and would have nodded if I could.

"What do you guys mean?"

"Universe balances things out, always does"

"Is it because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"

"Killing people himself" I replied since I'd worked it out already, the Kanima was a weapon of vengeance so the moment you took it upon yourself to kill you broke the rules of the Kanima.

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes the Kanima?" Stiles asked us.

"Balance" Derek and I replied at the same time.

"Will he believe us if we tell him that?"

"Not likely" I sighed loudly.

"Okay, he's going to kill all of us when he get's that book, isn't he?" Stiles asked again and I sighed again.

"Yep" Derek and I replied at the same time again.

"Alright so what do we do?" Stiles asked. "Do we just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can figure out a way to push the toxin out of my body faster" Derek replied

"Like trigging the healing process?" I asked him.

"Yeah" Derek agreed and we heard the squelching sound.

"What…oh what are you doing?" Stiles asked him but I already knew what he was doing and it was as gross as it sounded, I looked down anyway and saw him pressing his claws into his leg. "Oh gross" Stiles added seeing what he was doing to.

"Your not gonna faint on us are you?" I asked Stiles remembering his squeamishness when Derek was infected with wolfsbane all those months ago.

"It's a possibility" Stiles replied and I rolled my eyes but then started trying to trigger some kind of reaction out of myself and felt one of my toes move making me smile. "So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" Stiles asked.

"I think so" Derek replied. "I can move my toes" I sighed closing my eyes.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news babe but I can move my toes" I saw his eyes move to look at me and managed to turn my head ever so slightly towards him. "This is not the threesome I imagined" he frowned glaring at my horrible attempt at a joke. "Kidding…well kind of if Stiles was Jensen Ackles I would have been down for it"

"Ha your funny" Stiles mocked laughed making me smile. "Figures you'd go for a supernatural hunter" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like him because of Dean Winchester even though he's gorgeous in that role, I have a thing for green eyes" I replied winking at Derek who rolled his eyes at me but before either of us could continue this pointless but time-passing conversation the station alarms started blaring and the lights dimmed to the emergency lights. "Son of a bitch, that's not good"

Scott suddenly ran in from nowhere knocking Jackson to the ground then immediately went over to Stiles helping him sit up as Derek started to attempt to stand up with his most of his mobility back, I could sort of move myself but not enough to be any good in a fight.

"Take them, go!" Derek yelled so Scott grabbed Stiles' arm draping it over his shoulder.

"Derek no, I'm not leaving you!" I protested but Scott grabbed me and dragged me to my feet.

"Skye go, I'll be fine and we'll catch up just be safe" he took off without letting me argue.

"God I'm gonna kill him if the Argent's don't"

We ran from Jackson as he started to follow us but Scott kept pausing to close doors behind us which Jackson just broke down anyway as he followed but once we made it into an interview room we were safe so Scott sat Stiles and I down in chairs.

"Don't move" we looked up at him incredulously at the ridiculous motion since we couldn't move.

"Really Scott?" I asked him.

"You know what I mean" he argued then left us alone.

"This sucks" I sighed loudly then my eyes widened when I remembered the dagger still in my left combat boot. "Hey can you move your fingers?" I moved my head ever so slightly to look at him.

"If I try hard enough why?"

"The dagger in my left boot, grab it" his eyes widened but he moved sliding off the chair and reached into my boot wrapping his fingers around it and pulled it out. "Okay stab it into my calf muscle" he looked up with wide eyes.

"Are you kidding!" he protested. "You'll bleed to death!"

"Just trust me, go into the muscle and you won't hit any arteries" he groaned then stabbed it into my calf and I bit back the scream in my throat but it had to be done because I'll bleed out the venom in the blood, it was a long five minute wait but with draining some blood I finally managed to feel motion come back to my body and I stood up smiling down at Stiles.

"Okay now me" Stiles replied but I shook my head as I quickly held pressure to the wound.

"Sorry Stiles but your not trained like me, my dad taught us that in case we we're ever injected with anything, just wait here" I took off without letting him question me and went in search of Derek ignoring the pain in my leg with every step.

I ran through the station looking for him but then heard Scott's mom scream so had to pause my search for Derek and I ran towards the back of the station where the scream had come from, I ran into the holding cells just in time to see Derek standing in the other doorway, his face was fully transformed growling towards Jackson before he ran at him and started fighting with Jackson who was full blown Kanima now.

Derek quickly grabbed Jackson and threw him onto a metal table only to have Jackson shove him back onto the floor but Derek dove for him again grabbing a chair to push Jackson back but Jackson just grabbed the chair legs and pushed Derek onto the desk making him roll over behind it before going over to the cell Mrs McCall was in and climbed onto the bars hissing at her as she backed up in the cell crying in fear and confusion at what the hell it was.

"Hey bitch" I threw the dagger in my hand and it imbedded into the his side but Jackson just pulled it out and screeched at me but my distraction had worked and it gave Derek a chance to recover and get back up but Scott beat him to it running into the room and stabbed the Kanima with his claws throwing him off away from his mother, the Kanima hissed before taking off out of the room and I watched Derek jump over the desk before chasing after him. "Derek!" I ran after him quickly but lost sight and groaned looking around but then my mouth was suddenly covered and I was pulled behind a wall making me squeal in shock.

"Shh, shh it's me" I looked up at Derek and sighed in relief leaning my head against his chest.

"Where's Jackson?" he shook his head which meant he lost him but before I could say anything else we heard footsteps approaching so he pulled me closer to the wall hiding in the shadows as we watched Gerard walk past us completely oblivious to us here.

"What are you doing here?" I suddenly heard Scott say making me look up at Derek with a confused look on my face. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this" Derek and I locked eyes as we heard Gerard answer him.

"Trust me I'm aware of that" I covered my mouth to stop the gasp because I couldn't believe Scott was helping Gerard.

"I've done everything you've asked of me, I'm part of Derek's pack, I've given you all the information that you wanted, I told you Matt was controlling Jackson…"

"And leave him to us, help your friends, leave Matt and Jackson to me" Gerard replied. "Deal with your mother, Go!" something metal clinked on the ground.

"You dropped this"

"Go" I had never felt more betrayed in my life especially since Deaton told him he could trust Scott but he couldn't have been more wrong.

I glared at nothing as I reeled in my anger because I couldn't believe after all this time I'd been trying to gain Scott's trust when he was the one double crossing us and it stung like a bitch especially since I'd wanted to be friends but now there was no way in hell I was…

"Your hurt?" Derek suddenly whispered and I looked up at him.

"It's okay, I took a page out of my dads book and yours I guess, I stabbed myself in the leg to drain the polluted blood" he growled and his eyes flashed red.

"Skyler" he groaned looking down at it before suddenly sweeping my legs out from under me picking me up and walked quickly out of the station towards the Camaro, he dropped me as carefully as he could in the passenger seat before closing the door and ran around to the driver's side and jumped in roaring it to life and pulled away from the curb. "You're gonna be the death of me" I sent him a smile and moved closer to lay my head against his shoulder.

"It's a flesh wound Derek, I've had worse while in training" he growled not comforted by that and I gave up trying to convince him I was okay and just enjoyed the peaceful moment since lately it was all I could do to enjoy the little things.

"Don't go to sleep, I have no idea how much blood you've lost"

"Mm no hospitals" I moaned straining to keep my eyes open.

"I know just keep talking to me, you can't go to sleep" I nodded and we talked about nothing in particular until we reached the train depo and he carried me down the stairs into our train car grabbing the first aid kit I'd insisted in having and got to work cleaning out the wound and covering it with a bandage. "Don't ever do something like this again"

"You and I both know I can never promise that" I replied and he shook his head at me before standing up.

"Lay down, I'm gonna get you something for the pain and don't say you don't need it" I rolled my eyes.

"In my bag there's a smaller bag with pills in it, I still have some pain meds left over from when Peter broke my arm" he reached into my bag pulling out the bottle and threw it to me so I quickly swallowed some before tossing it back to him and laid down feeling them take affect immediately since they kicked in fast.

"Get some sleep" he came over pulling his shirt over his head then slipped it over my body before removing my bra from underneath the shirt and tucked me underneath the covers before kissing my forehead. "I'll be back, I have to let three very angry teenagers out of their chains" I laughed a little nodding my head watching him leave after grabbing another shirt before shutting my eyes and was out before I knew it.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys have thought about this story so far and if you'd like me to continue this series.  
I could really use the motivation and inspiration right now.  
**


	11. Ep 11 - Battlefield

**Skye's POV**

After holding us hostage at the police station we found out Matt had drowned in a creek and all over Beacon Hills people we're saying he killed himself out of guilt for the murders after they finally came to the conclusion that he was the culprit but we all knew the real reason being someone had gotten to him and killed him which left us with a new question, who was the Kanima's new master and I already have my suspicions but nothing concrete so I've been staying quiet.

I sighed loudly as I looked around at the burnt, filthiness that was the Hale house ignoring the shiver up my spine since this place gave me the creeps and I really didn't want to be here but with the Argent's hell bent on killing Derek and a new looming question hanging over us, we needed all the help we could get and this house just might hold answers that none of us had.

Allison had been ignoring me as well and hadn't even come to school in the last few days since she was taking the death of her mother exactly like I knew she would and Scott told me she'd been at the police station with her father and Gerard wanting Derek's head on a spike.

I could feel Derek's stress about it all and really wanted him to talk to me but any time I brought up the Kanima or the Argent's he shut me down which kind of pissed me off because he was usually the one to be open and me closed off but now I knew what he felt when I shut him out.

I sighed loudly pushing those thoughts down as I continued busying myself by cleaning out my guns and polishing up my daggers while Derek read one of the books that was covering a table but he soon sighed and threw it aside before picking up another but it didn't take long for that to be throw aside as well.

"Why don't you take a break?" I suggested reassembling my Glock clipping all the pieces back together before looking up at him.

"It's got to be here" he replied growling out.

"Derek" I stood up and reached out putting my hand against his shoulder turning him to face me then cupped his cheeks. "Take a small break, your going to fry that pretty little head of yours" he cracked a small smile so I stood on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his.

He kissed back for a few seconds before pulling back then leaned back against the desk with a loud sigh as his arms wrapped around my waist, I matched his solemn expression and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"We're gonna figure this out Derek, we have to"

"It's not that simple" I sighed nodding my head since nothing was ever simple especially with us.

"I know that but something has to go right one of these days right?" he smiled again and nodded before kissing my forehead gently.

"How are you?" he nodded down at my calf which was wrapped in a bandage covering the stab wound I'd inflicted on myself.

"It's getting better, now fill me up to speed on what we're looking for I'll help" I grabbed a book and started flicking through it.

"Anything relating to the Kanima" he replied grabbing another. "Did you go through your dad's journal?"

"Yeah and it mentioned nothing about the Kanima he hunted, it was mostly personal and focused on werewolves unfortunately" he nodded then looked down at the book in his hand.

"You decided" I looked up at Derek confused but then finally noticed Boyd and Erica standing by the stairs. "When?" I frowned when I realised what he was talking about since I'd known the pack was thinking about leaving and I guess this meant they really we're going.

"Tonight" Erica replied with a mournful look my way as I crossed my arms and stood beside Derek.

"Everyone's gonna be at the game and we figured it was the best time" Boyd added.

"Its not like we want to" I frowned shaking my head at them because this was wrong and deep down they had to know that.

"What do you want?" Derek asked taking a step towards them.

"Since I turned 16 a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my licence I can't do that if I'm dead you know"

"Well I told you there was a price" Derek replied glaring at them.

"But you didn't say it would be like this" Boyd argued taking a glace at Erica.

"Yeah but I told you how to survive, you do it as a pack and you're not a pack without an Alpha" Derek yelled turning his back on them.

"We know" Boyd replied making me look up confused.

"You wanna look for another pack?" Derek asked with a hint of smugness in his voice, I looked at Erica as she looked away from him and frowned because I thought she'd at least tough it out since I thought we'd been friends. "How are you even gonna find one?" they shared a look.

"We think we already did" Boyd replied and my eyes widened in shock.

"What, how?" I asked quickly, the hunter in me coming up wanting to know if a new game was in town since it wasn't good if there was.

"In the woods, we we're on our way back" Erica spoke up looking at me. "When all of a sudden we heard all this howling, it was unbelievable"

"There must have been a dozen of them" Boyd added.

"Maybe more" Erica seconded with a small smile but I shook my head at them.

"Yeah or maybe just two" Derek replied before I could glaring at them again.

"You know what a Beau Guste affect is?" I asked and the looks on their faces told me they didn't so I continued. "If wolves modulate they're howls with a rapid shift in tone-"

"Two wolves can sound like twenty" Derek finished cutting me off.

"Look that doesn't matter okay there's another pack out there, there's got to be we've made up our minds" Erica replied taking a step towards Boyd but was looking at me again so I looked away from her this time since I hated this, I'd finally made friends but of course everyone left me eventually.

"We lost Derek" Boyd added and I could see the anger in Derek's posture so I grabbed his hand in hopes to calm him down even though it was futile being angry myself. "Alright it's over"

"It's never over" I replied glaring at him.

"We're leaving" he insisted ignoring my glare.

"No" Derek replied shaking his head. "No, you're running and once you start you don't stop, you'll always be running" I frowned looking up at him since I sensed that was coming from experience.

"We're sorry Skye" Erica said quickly before grabbing Boyd's hand and they we're gone, I watched as Derek turned leaning against the table again so I walked towards him wrapping my arms around his waist laying my head between his shoulder blades.

"Derek this changes nothing, just let them go you don't need Beta's who flee at the first sign of trouble" he sighed so I moved to look at his face but caught sight of someone out of the corner of my eye and Derek must have sensed them at the same time because he picked up a shard of glass and threw it but unluckily Peter caught it an inch from his throat.

"I expected a slightly warmer welcome but-" he held up the shard. "Point taken" I glared moving over to the table with my weapons and picked up my gun.

"How about a bullet to the face, is that warm enough?" I cocked the gun threateningly.

"How lovely to see you again Skye, happy to see you two are still going strong" I glared at him. "It's quite a situation you've got yourself in here Derek" I glared at him. "I mean, I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly there's lizard people, geriatric psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteemed-deprived adolescent in town, not mention still sleeping around with little hunter here"

"Why you-" I took an angry step forward but Derek's arm shot out in front of me halting any further steps towards his obnoxious nutcase uncle.

"What do you want?" Derek asked moving his arm around my waist holding me to him.

"Well I want to help, you're my nephew the only family that I have left" Peter replied walking towards us and my hand inched to raise my gun but Derek was holding my arm. "You know, there's still a lot that I can teach you, can we just talk?" I looked up with an even bigger glare when he put his hand on Derek's shoulder but Derek looked down at it and reacted before I could.

"Sure let's talk" he punched Peter straight in the chest sending him flying back breaking the railing on the stairs before soon it turned into a full on brawl that went all over the house making a smug smirk creep up on my face as I let Derek beat the shit out of his uncle while I entertained myself with my earlier task.

I looked up as Peter rolled down the stairs for the third time in the last hour after Derek started laying into him and it was beginning to get tiring and tedious to watch, I sighed rolling my eyes looking back down at the dagger I was cleaning.

"You don't actually think I want to be the Alpha again, do you?" I looked up glaring at Peter's words because it had crossed my mind since he came back from the dead. "That wasn't my finest performance considering it ended in my death, I mean I'm usually more…" Derek grabbed his shirt ready to punch him again. "Okay go ahead, come on do it, hit me, hit me!" Derek hesitated by Peter's words. "I can see it's cathartic for you, you're letting go of all the anger, self-loathing and hatred that comes from total and complete failure" Derek glowered and inched to hit him again. "I may be the one taking the beating Derek but you've already been beaten, so go ahead hit me if it would make you feel better, after all I did say I wanted to help" Derek looked over at me and I shrugged so he dropped Peter then stepped away.

"You can't help me" he spat at his uncle before walking towards me again.

"Can I have my go now?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"No" Derek replied grumpily.

"Are you sure I can't punch him in the face?"

"Yes" Derek replied as Peter glared at me.

"What if I just break his nose a little?" Derek finally cracked a smile at me.

"Tempting but no"

"Buzz-kill" I muttered slipping the dagger down into my boot as Derek took a seat on the stairs, I moved over to him and took a seat next to him looking over his fist which was bleeding from the split knuckles.

"See prime example right here, I'm not healing as fast, coming back from the dead isn't easy you know, I'm not as strong as I used to be, I need a pack, an Alpha like you" I looked up angrily because he couldn't be serious right now. "I need you as much as you need me"

"Why would I want help from a total psycho?" Derek scoffed.

"First of all, I'm not a total psycho and by the way you're the one that slashed my throat wide open but we're all works in progress" I rolled my eyes glaring at him. "We need each other, sometimes when you need help, you turn to people you'd never expect" I looked up at Derek and shook my head because we can't trust him but Derek seemed to be listening to him so I turned back to Peter with a glare.

"Do you honestly expect us to trust you after everything you've done?"

"Will all due respect Skyler but I don't trust you either sweetheart" Derek finally looked up with a glare. "The point is Derek, you tried to build your pack, you tried to prepare for the worst, you weren't ready and because of it Gerard is winning, he's taking his time, he's toying with Scott, he's going after your wolves one by one he's relishing in his victory" I frowned because even though I hated it he was actually making sense but it was nothing we already didn't know.

"How about you tell us something we don't know?!" Derek exclaimed looking up again.

"Oh I'm going to and it's gonna prove why you should trust me, why you need to trust me" I scoffed leaning back against the stairs as Peter leaned forward. "Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson"

"What do you mean?" Derek asked making me roll my eyes since I couldn't believe he was even listening to this. "How to kill him?"

"Actually how to save him" I looked up confused at this.

"How?" I asked leaning back into the conversation.

"There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling out his Christian name" I shook my head since I'd heard that before but it's never been proven.

"It's just a myth" I protested.

"Sometimes myth's and legends bear a hint of truth my dear Skyler" I glared at him clenching my fists together for using an endearment like that. "Our name is a symbol of who we are-" he looked over at me and I knew that was a hidden jab at my last name. "But the Kanima has no identity, that's why it doesn't seek a pack-"

"It seeks a master" Derek finished for him.

"And who else grows up with no pack, no identity?" I sighed looking down at my hands knowing what he was getting at.

"An orphan" I replied feeling a hand rub my back so I looked up and smiled at Derek.

"Like Jackson" Peter agreed. "And right now his identity is disappearing beneath the reptilian skin and you need to bring him back"

"How?!" Derek exclaimed looking up at his uncle.

"Through his heart, how else?!"

"You know, in case you hadn't noticed Jackson doesn't really have too much of a heart to begin with" Derek argued with him.

"Not true" Peter replied shaking his head. "He'd never admit it but there is one person, one young lady whom Jackson shared a real bond, one person who can reach him, who can save him" I looked up and frowned realising who he was talking about.

"Lydia" I replied then shared a look with Derek.

"Your best ally has always been anger Derek but what you lack most is heart except for when it comes for your pretty little mate here" I looked up with another glare. "But it's also why you've always known that you need Scott and even someone as burned and dead on the inside as me knows better than to underestimate the simple yet undeniable power of human love" I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ever going to get to the point?" I spat back because this was getting nowhere and it was taking everything in me not to send him back into the grave he crawled out of since nothing would make up for what he was responsible for and as soon as his usefulness was fulfilled I was going to avenge my father again.

* * *

**A/N: Since this Chapter wasn't very long I decided to post it ahead of schedule as a treat for you guys and to build up to the finale, also please remember to review your answers to my question in the earlier chapter. **


	12. Ep 12 - Master Plan

**Skye's POV**

I shook my head at the ridiculousness of Peter's plan to save Jackson because it sounded more like it would kill him not save him and I refused to let Peter harm one more person even if that meant going through Derek who seemed to be taking in everything Peter has said tonight.

"We have to get Scott" Peter suddenly said looking at Derek, I looked at Derek and he nodded so I reluctantly stood and walked over to my guns clipping a round into it then stashed it in the waistline of my jeans glaring at Peter as I walked towards the door with Derek already following me and reluctantly Peter followed him.

I reluctantly rode in the back looking out the window the entire time but would see Derek look at me every now and then in the rear-view mirror but I would look away since I was confused and conflicted about where his head was at right now.

We pulled up at the school and Peter got out first closing the door behind him without even letting me out and I glared at him but Derek rolled his eyes at his uncle and moved the drivers seat for me, I stepped out looking up at him with a small smile before he closed the door and we headed inside with them following their noses to Scott.

We walked into the boy's locker room seeing Scott and Isaac both there next to a locker with it's door ripped off which confused me but before I could even ask Scott looked up seeing us standing by the door.

"We need to talk" Derek spoke up looking at Scott.

"All of us" Peter added stepping out and we watched as Scott's eyes widened in shock.

"Holy sh…what the hell is this?" Scott asked us.

"You know, we thought the same thing when Skye and I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station" Derek replied in a cool collected anger.

"Okay hold on, he threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him, what was I supposed to do?" Scott argued.

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one, have you seen his mom?" Peter cut in. "She's gorgeous"

"Shut up!" Scott, Derek and I all exclaimed at the same time looking at him.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked leaning into Scott.

"He's Peter, Derek's uncle, a little while back he tried to kill us all and then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat" Scott explained and Peter waved sarcastically saying 'hi'.

"That's good to know" Isaac muttered.

"How is he alive?" Scott asked us and I stepped forward to explain but Derek grabbed my hand and I took the signal that it was better left unsaid.

"Look, the short version is he knows how to stop Jackson and maybe even save him"

"Well, that's very helpful except Jackson's dead" Isaac replied and I frowned confused and shocked.

"What?" Derek asked aloud what we we're all thinking.

"Yeah Jackson's dead, it just happened on the field" Scott replied so Derek and I both turned to look at Peter since that hadn't been in the plan.

"Okay, why is nobody taking this as good news?" Isaac asked us.

"Because if Jackson is dead it didn't just happen, Gerard wanted it to happen" Peter filled in.

"But why?" Derek asked him.

"Well that's exactly what we need to figure out and something tells me the window of opportunity is closing, quickly"

"So you got a plan smart guy?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Of course but what I need is back at the house" Peter replied with a smirk, I rolled my eyes then looked at Derek asking for his input but he shrugged then grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers making me smile a little as we followed Peter back to the Camaro.

We all piled into the Camaro with me sitting in the front seat this time which left Scott, Isaac and a reluctant Peter in the back and it was an awkward trip back to the Hale house since no one spoke once and you could cut the tension with a knife.

We pulled up and I got out straight away pulling the seat forward so the boys could climb out then we walked up towards the house watching as Peter headed straight to the stairs, I looked up at Derek in confusion by the matched my confusion.

"They found Stiles" Scott suddenly said making me turn to him.

"What, what happened to Stiles?"

"He went missing at the game" Scott replied and I clenched my fist cause I doubt he just went missing.

"Look, I told you I looked everywhere" Derek argued as Peter pulled a slat of wood off the stairs.

"You didn't look here" Peter replied pulling something out from a hidey hole within the stairs.

"What is that, a book?"

"No it's a laptop, what century are you living in?" I laughed at Peter's reply despite hating him but stopped when Derek gave me a glare. "A few days after I got out of the coma, I transferred everything that we had, fortunately the Argent's and Venandi's aren't the only ones that keep records" I rolled my eyes at him as we followed him into the other room while Scott answered his phone.

I moved over to a far corner as far away from Peter as I could since I still couldn't trust him even if my life depended on it and had no idea why Derek was even letting him live again after what he did to us, I started playing with my dagger and watched Peter turn on the laptop never taking my eyes off him even though I felt Derek's eyes on me.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked making me briefly move my eyes over to see Scott walk into the room with a worried look on his face.

"My mom just called she says we need to get to the hospital right away something's going on with Jackson"

"Like what?" I asked.

"She wouldn't say just said we needed to come right away"

"Alright let's go" Isaac replied ready to leave and Scott looked at me silently asking if I was coming.

"Go, I'm better served here" he nodded then he and Isaac left so I turned my eyes back towards Peter who was typing away on the laptop.

"You can stop watching me Skyler, I'm not here to hurt Derek" I scoffed and spun the dagger in my hand.

"Just like you didn't hurt your niece" I spat back at him and saw Derek's mournful expression. "The only reason you're still breathing right now is to help us stop Jackson"

"Sweetheart you may be a hunter but you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to" I sneered at him and took a step forward but Derek was suddenly in my way.

"Skye don't, it's not worth it" I shook my head at him.

"It is worth it Derek, he killed your sister remember and is the reason my father is dead!" his eyes widened.

"Come here" he grabbed my hand and led me outside before I could protest. "Is that what's behind all of the death glares and anger" I sighed nodding my head sitting down on the stairs.

"I don't know what it is okay but ever since I saw him resurrected it's like something awoke inside of me and I just want to make him hurt, he's the reason my dad is dead and while I know he was never father of the year, he was still my dad and because of him he's gone leaving me…orphaned" he sat beside me and pulled me into his arms.

"I know believe me, after I found out Kate was responsible for the fire I wanted nothing more than to avenge them but revenge is only going to fill your heart with darkness and I don't want that for you because your heart is what keeps you human and it's one of the main reasons why I love you Skye" I smiled leaning against his chest but the sound of his phone ringing interrupted the peace. "Yeah" I looked up and he took my hand leading me back into the house. "It's Jackson he's not dead"

"How is that possible?" I asked as we walked over to Peter who was exactly where we'd left him.

"I don't know but they say he's in some kind of transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws" Derek replied moving to stand behind Peter to look at the screen but I refused to go any closer to Peter otherwise I might do something I shouldn't…yet.

"That sounds officially terrifying" I rolled my eyes at Peter's reply.

"They also say he's starting to move" Derek added.

"Okay look I think I found something" I quickly moved around the desk at those words but kept Derek as a barrier between me and Peter, I looked at the screen and saw what appeared to be an entry on the Kanima. "Looks like what you're seeing from Jackson is just the Kanima's Beta shape"

"Well meaning what, he can turn into something bigger?" Derek asked him leaning forwards as Peter clicked on another link.

"Bigger and badder" Peter replied when a new photo popped up and my eyes widened at it.

"He's turning into that, that has wings" I spoke up staring at the creature on the screen.

"I can see that" Peter replied and if I didn't know Peter I would say he was scared.

"Scott bring him to us" Derek spoke up putting the phone back to his ear.

"Look somebody actually made an animation of it, maybe it's less frightening if we…" Peter was cut off when the computer made a screeching sound causing us all to jump back at the sound and sight of the creature on the screen. "Nope not at all, we should probably meet them half way"

"Scott, get him out of there, go now!" Derek relayed into the phone before hanging up, I quickly grabbed my gun and loaded a clip into it before we all made for the door.

"Derek we need Lydia" Peter spoke up stopping Derek before he could open the door.

"Look, there's no time for-" Peter held up a finger stopping his protest.

"That's the problem, we're rushing, we're moving too fast and while everybody knows that a moving target is harder to hit , here we are racing right into Gerard's crosshairs" I frowned at Peter but he made sense so I looked back at Derek and saw he was seething with pent up anger.

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it" he walked out without letting us argue, I sighed and shook my head but was quick to catch up jumping into the Camaro just before he could take off and he turned to glare at me. "Skye stay-"

"Don't even think out benching me" I cut him off.

"Your still hurt" he protested.

"I can still pull a trigger, now unless your physically going to push me out of this car you better start driving" he growled angrily but put the Camaro into gear and peeled away skidding the tires making me roll my eyes.

When we arrived where we'd all agreed to meet Derek suddenly lifted his head then growled and took off pissing me off as I rolled my eyes and ran to catch up only just seeing him ahead drop to all fours running towards an SUV before somersaulting and landed before looking up and when I caught up I saw his eyes glowing red making my eyes roll again.

I turned to Scott and Isaac but was a little surprised to see Mr Argent there with them so I pulled my gun out and took a protective stance in front of Derek glaring at him because I didn't trust him especially now.

"I'm here for Jackson, not Derek or you Skyler"

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting" I replied glaring harder at him.

"Get him inside" Derek cut in looking at Scott and Isaac before taking my unarmed hand and tried to lead me behind them but I gestured Argent forward first knowing better than to turn my back to a hunter such as him.

We went into the warehouse and Scott and Isaac laid the body bag currently containing Jackson in it down on the ground and we all stood around a little unsure at first before Scott suddenly looked around.

"Where are they?"

"Who?" Derek and I asked him at the same time.

"Peter and Lydia" I frowned looking at him then shook my head as Derek ignored the question and walked towards the bag before standing over it. "Hold on a second" Scott protested as Derek unzipped the bag. "You said you knew how to save him"

"We're pass that" Derek argued.

"What about-"

"Think about it Scott!" Derek yelled cutting him off. "Gerard controls him now, he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog and he set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful"

"No" Argent spoke up and we all turned to him. "No, he wouldn't do that" I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"And why not?" I asked spitefully.

"If Jackson's a dog, he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live"

"Of course not" we all spun again and saw Gerard standing there like he'd been there the whole time, I instantly raised my gun ready to fire at a moment's notice. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, is better off dead" I glared at him but my attention was quickly caught when Derek raised his clawed hand ready to rip out Jackson's throat but Jackson was suddenly awake and stabbed Derek in the chest.

"NO!" I screamed running forward just as Jackson stood and tossed Derek away like he weighed nothing and I watched as he disappeared behind some plastic curtains. "Derek!"

"Well done to the last Scott" I spun back to Gerard and raised my gun barely containing my trigger finger that was itching to shoot. "Like the concerned friend you are you brought Jackson to Derek to save him, you didn't realize that you we're also bring Derek to me" an arrow suddenly shot from somewhere and Scott ducked just in time but that made the arrow go into Isaac instead.

"Isaac!" I ran towards him just in time to catch him then looked up seeing Allison walking towards us.

"Allison?" Scott asked shocked but I wasn't. "Come on" Scott ran over and grabbed Isaac leading him to safety but Jackson was standing up and hissed right at us so Argent and I both raised our guns and started firing but he easily evaded our shots and disappeared behind Argent's car.

I ran out of bullets and quickly pulled out a spare clip and reloaded just in time before Jackson jumped on the roof of the car and hissed at us again before he flicked his tail around knocking my gun out of my hand before he grabbed Argent's gun with it and threw it aside, Argent turned to me then ran and Jackson followed him so I turned to the plastic curtains and went through them seeing Derek still lying unconscious so I ran skidding to my knees beside him.

"Okay sleeping beauty, we really need you to wake up now" I shook his shoulder. "Derek get up now!" I slapped him across the face and his eyes shot open then fell on me. "About time, this is no time for a nap babe"

"Stay here" he said quickly then was up and running out before I could protest, I rolled my eyes then ran to follow and saw all three werewolves in the room we're shifted and ready to fight Jackson.

Derek went first getting in a few hits but Jackson easily come back with claws slashing across Derek's chest causing him to hold his stomach in pain, Scott then tried stabbing Jackson in the back but Jackson easily threw him off.

Isaac then jumped forward and wrapped his hands around Jackson's throat as I watched Derek climb some supports but my attention was back on Isaac when Jackson hit him then pushed him away just before Derek jumped down slamming his fists into Jackson's back, I quickly looked around feeling helpless then grabbed my dagger out of my boot and held it up.

Derek went then to throw another punch but Jackson caught his arm then threw him towards a steel door but I watched as Derek ran up the door and flipped over landing in front of Jackson before he threw another punch but this time Jackson caught his hand and grabbed Derek's throat then threw Derek against the steel door again this time affectively knocking him down.

I glared angrily and finally decided it was my turn so I ran at Jackson with my dagger raised ready to stab him but he kicked me away and I landed right on top of Derek who had just stood up which sent us both tumbling back to the ground.

"Skyler!" Derek exclaimed, I looked at him and smiled shyly as we grabbed hands and entwined fingers before looking back up at the fight seeing Scott fighting with Jackson so we quickly stood and Derek pushed me behind him. "Stay, I mean it" I rolled my eyes but then saw Jackson sent Scott flying and Derek quickly jumped back into the fight but Jackson slashed his stomach again and he fell to the ground again, I desperately wanted to go to Derek but Jackson stood between us.

I turned to Isaac pleading with my eyes for him to get up and help but as he did Allison came out of nowhere again and daggered him in the stomach then ducked as Isaac went to strike her then plunged her dagger's into his back.

"Allison stop" she glared at me then her eyes fell on Derek. "No, Allison!" she started towards him so I jumped ready to fight my friend but Jackson came out of nowhere this time and grabbed her hitting her hands causing her to drop her daggers.

"Not yet sweetheart" Gerard spoke up walking towards us from the shadows.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked him.

"He's doing what he came here to do" Scott replied making me turn to him in confusion.

"Then you know" I turned back to Gerard with a glare.

"What is he talking about?" Allison asked looking at Scott.

"It was the night outside the hospital wasn't it, when I threatened your mother" I frowned at the old man because Scott had been telling the truth. "I knew I saw something in your eyes, you could just smell it, couldn't you?"

"He's dying" Isaac spoke up making it all fall into place, he didn't want Derek to kill him at least not right away.

"I am I have been for a while now, unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet but the supernatural does" my eyes widened as I stared at the old man, he smiled down at Derek who was paralysed, Allison gasped realizing what her grandfather was planning on doing and Gerard glared at her then Jackson tightened his hold on her throat.

"You monster" Argent growled glaring at his father.

"Not yet"

"What are you doing?" Allison exclaimed, as the Kanima's hold on her got stronger.

"You'll kill her too?" Argent asked on the brink of tears.

"When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" Gerard exclaimed then he paused as he turned to look at Scott. "Scott" Scott looked down at Derek then down at the ground as his face went back to normal before he made his way over to Derek then grabbed the back of Derek's neck.

"Scott don't!" I started to ran forward but Scott looked up and the look in his eyes made me falter.

"Skye please" his eyes we're begging me to trust him and although it went against all my better judgements I frowned nodding with my eyes, he was up to something and I just hope Derek will forgive me for stepping back.

"Scott, don't" Derek groaned. "You know that he's gonna kill me right after he'll be an Alpha, he'll kill Skye too"

"That's true but I think he already knows that don't you Scott, he knows that the ultimate prize is Allison do this small task for me and they can be together, you are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek and in case you haven't learned yet, there is just no competing with young love" I glared at Gerard then turned to Scott and knew I had to play my part.

"Scott don't, don't do this" I cried forcing a few fake tears out for show.

"I'm sorry but I have to" he pulled Derek's hair at the nape of his neck so that his mouth was wide open as Gerard rolled up his shirt sleeve and Derek was forced to bite him, when Gerard stepped back Scott dropped Derek to the ground and Gerard held his arm up in victory, I fell to my knees crawling over to Derek and put his head in my lap seeing his eyes closed.

"Derek?" I brushed some hair out of his face. "Hey Derek look at me" he opened his eyes and met my eyes so I put my forehead against his and sighed in relief then looked up as Gerard laughed triumphantly but watched as black blood began to ooze out the bite wound and we all looked at him in shock and confusion.

"What?" he asked confused by our reactions then looked down at the bite wound. "What is this, what did you do?" Gerard asked looking at Scott.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan" Scott said looking down at Derek and me then looked back at Gerard. "I had a plan too" Gerard reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill container then emptied the contents into his hand and crushed it letting it admit an ash as he did so and my eyes widened when I realised what Scott did, he replaced Gerard's pills with ones filled with mountain ash.

"Mountain ash!" Gerard exclaimed as the black blood began to come out of his nose, ears and eyes as he fell to his knees then a fountain of blood came pouring out of his mouth making me turn away hiding my eyes from the sight, I looked back when he fell to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asked looking up at Scott as I helped him sit up a little.

"Because you might be an Alpha but you're not mine" there was a groan as Gerard pulled himself up and spit more black stuff on the ground.

"Kill them!" he yelled at the Kanima. "Kill them all!" Jackson let go of Allison just enough for her to elbow him in the face and get away before Stiles' jeep suddenly burst through the warehouse wall and hit Jackson.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asked with his eyes closed but Jackson jumped on the hood of the car hissing, causing Stiles and Lydia to scream and jump out of Stiles' Jeep and run over to us but Lydia stopped in-between us and Jackson.

"Jackson, Jackson!" Lydia exclaimed coming face to face with Jackson just as he looked like he was about to strike her and Scott had to stop Stiles from running to her because she held up a key and his facial expression changed putting his hand down as he slowly turned back into human Jackson before taking the key from her.

I watched as Jackson backed up raising his hands and seemed to nod at Derek who had been trying to stand and saw him look up at something then out of nowhere Peter jumped out running towards Jackson shoving his claws into Jackson's back as Derek quickly moved in front of him and shoved his claws through Jackson's stomach, I shut my eyes because I never wanted to see Derek kill anyone even if he was ending this, I could hear Jackson coughing making me squeeze my eyes tighter.

"Do you…do you still…?" Jackson could barely get out his question as I opened my eyes and saw Derek stepping back towards me with Isaac stepping back beside him, Derek put a hand on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I do, I do still love you, I do, I do still love you, I do, I do, I do still love you, I do" Lydia kept sobbing as she laid him down after he collapsed, I tried blinking away the tears that were forming but they fell down my cheeks anyway because I couldn't imagine having to go through that if it were me and Derek.

I hid my face in Derek's chest while his arms wrapped tightly around me as we watched the last of the scales fade away from Jackson's skin.

"Where's Gerard?" Allison asked looking around so I looked up too but couldn't see the old man anywhere.

"He can't be far" Mr Argent replied.

Lydia got up wiping tears as she walked toward us but then there was the sound of claws scratching the ground caused us to all look up as Jackson opened his eyes them now a piercing blue like Derek's Beta eyes and let out a loud roar as his face fully transformed into a werewolf before he turned back to normal, Lydia ran to him hugging him, I looked up at Derek then leaned my head against his chest letting the situation sink in that it was finally over.

Derek, Isaac and I all left after a few words with Scott and went back to the train depo, I checked over Isaac and Derek's wounds and treated them before going into the shower and washed away all the sweat and filth from my body before returning to our train car and saw Derek passed out making me smile, I walked over and climbed in beside him laying my head on his chest as his arm instinctively came to wrap around my waist, I kissed his bare chest then wrapped my arm around his stomach and let myself drift off letting it all fade away comforted that we we're both okay.

I was awoken the next morning by the sound of Derek's ringtone and groaned nuzzling my head in Derek's chest because I really just wanted one day of peace and quiet after what we've just been through.

"Derek shut it off!" he chuckled reaching over and grabbed his phone and answered it.

"What?" I rolled my eyes. "What?!" he sat up abruptly knocking me off his chest.

"Hey!"

"Yeah we'll be there" he hung up so I looked to him for answers. "Get dressed"

"Why?" I whined burying myself in the sheets again.

"That was Peter, there's something at the Hale house we have to see apparently" I frowned but sighed and got up throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before pulling on my combat boots and blue leather jacket.

We walked out of our train car and saw Isaac already awake and with a short gruff explanation from Derek we walked out of the depo with Isaac behind us and got into the Camaro in silence since I was still barely awake.

When we got to the Hale house we got out and I took his offered hand again as he led me towards Peter with Isaac right behind us then the four of us walked towards the Hale house and when I looked up at it my eyes narrowed at the painted symbol on the door.

"You haven't told them everything have you?" Peter asked Derek leaning against a tree after Derek and him shared a few looks, I let go of the Derek's hand and walked up to the door followed by Isaac frowning at Peter's words.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked.

"Why do you think Derek was in such a hurry to build his pack, so eager to strengthen his power and his number?" I frowned looking at Derek. "When there's a new Alpha, people take notice especially one with a mate" I turned to Peter confused then locked eyes with Derek again because I didn't like the sound of what Peter just said.

"People like who?" Isaac asked, when he didn't get an answer he turned back to look at the door. "What is this, what does this mean?"

"It's they're symbol and it means they're coming" Derek answered never breaking his eye contact with me and I could tell he was worried so it must be bad if Derek was worried about it.

"Who?" I asked.

"Alphas"

"More than one?" Isaac asked him.

"A pack of them" Derek replied and my eyes widened when I realised who they we're talking about since I heard of this pack from my dad.

"An Alpha pack" Peter clarified. "And they're not coming, they're already here"

"Just great" I mumbled to myself looking back at the symbol on the door because I was hoping this was the last of our supernatural troubles but of course it couldn't be that simple.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Season 2, If you'd like me to continue please review. **


End file.
